Son Of Ra
by Themightyshevenom13
Summary: Naruto is the Son of the Egyptian goddess of the Sun. He doesn't know this until his team's mission to the land of snow. There he meets his mother Ra and she jumpstarts his godly DNA. Rated M because of language, future lemons. Harem fic, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko and Hana are in said harem. He will be very powerful, not an idiot. Digivolutions will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's Themightshevenom here with the first chapter of my very first fic. I present to the first chapter of Son of Ra. The inspiration for this came when I and my other, Lola Senju was watching Naruto:Clash in the Land of snow. Ttjod-sama helped with the Pokegirl info and Digimon info. He also suggested the jutsu at the end. It will get more powerful as he grows.**

 **"Remember we die, But you're still alive. So don't let go! 'Cause it's the only thing you know. There's plenty of time. To see the other side. Remember we die, but until we arrive. Don't let go. Just let the light shine from your soul. Before we run out of time. Remember We Die!"** _ **-Remember We Die by Gemini Syndrome**_

 **Chapter** **1: Awakening in the Land of Snow!**

Our story stars in a land covered in snow, with five large panels that looked to be covered in ice standing tall. A small hut could be seen in the middle of this field. A man dressed in some kind of armor was walking towards this hut, as a woman with black hair, fair skin and light blue eyes stared at him with cold eyes. This man is Doto Kazahana and the woman is his niece Koyuki Kazahana. Doto walking into the hut slid what looked like a crystal into a slot and smiled when a loud humming could be heard. Taking several steps back he looked around expecting riches to appear but got very angry when the five panels just started to glow and slowly the ice and snow started to melt. Snarling he said "This is the treasure."

Koyuki watching all of this said "Spring."

Snarling he turned to say something to her when a loud masculine voice said "KOYUKI!"

Both people turned and Koyuki gasped spotting our hero a 13 year old boy with a head full of spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and three whisker like marks on each side of his face. Doto snarling asked "You just don't know when to quit do you brat?"

The boy said "I don't ever give up."

Doto snarling went through handsigns and said " **Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu**!"

He then sent a dragon shaped attack at the boy and it launched the boy backwards. Koyuki screamed "NARUTO!"

The boy getting back to his feet said "It's take more then that you defeat me you shithead."

Doto snarling asked "Is the device messing up."

Naruto running towards Doto blinked when said man was in front of him and connected a jaw shattering punch to his face. This kicked up a huge cloud of white smoke, because it was snow. When the smoke cleared a huge hole could be seen showing the water that had been underneath the ice. Koyuki having seen this gasped. Doto turning back to her was walking forward planning on killing her when he suddenly turned around as a black haired boy, with blazing red eyes charged towards him with a lightning covered hand. He jumping cried out " **Chidori**!"

Doto's armor activated and tried to absorb the attack. It did absorb most of it, but in the process his armor cracked. The boy was then kicked by Doto and collided with a panel. He sliding down said "His armor is cracked. It's all up to you now Naruto."

Doto snarling turned back to Koyuki and said "I'm gonna kill you bitch."

Koyuki hearing this was ready to accept her death.

Naruto sinking lower and lower into the water had his eyes closed as he wondered what the hell was taking the nine tails so long. He blinked finding himself no longer under the water. Instead he was inside some kind of temple. This temple looked ancient and for some reason brand new at the same time. He looking around could seen pictures carved into the walls but both sides were different. One side had a strange red symbol, while the other side had what looked like women with animal parts. This confused the hell out of him. Shaking his head he stood up and decided to find the center of this temple as maybe it would let him know where he was.

He walking passed by many more carvings, most showing a woman with animal parts or some kind of awesome looking creature fighting along side a human. He then passed by two symbols, one being a upside down red triangle, while the other kinda looked like a flame. These two symbols were the last carvings as he was now in the center of the temple. His eyes widened into circles spotting a gorgeous woman sitting in the middle of the temple. This woman had long flowing red, orange and yellow hair, that almost moved like flames. Her skin was flawless and pale. Her face was heart shaped and made most of the women in his village look like shit. Her eyes were closed so he could see the thick black make up she had around each eye. Her ears weren't round like his, instead they were pointed and lovely. Her lips, which had a layer of red lipstick on it, were plump and lovely. Her body was like an hourglass as she had the perfectly balanced body. She was dressed in a black, white and grey kimono, that did nothing to hide her impressive figure.

Naruto realising that this gorgeous woman could be an enemy or the Kyuubi in disguise reached for a kunai or shuriken. But blinked as he didn't have a weapon on him or anything besides his clothes for that manner. Gulping he dropped into a fighting stance and was about to ask who she was, when she opened her eyes to reveal pools of yellow with her pupils being a mix of red and orange. She locking eyes with him shocked him by smiling. She then spoke and her voice was like silk. She had said "Naru-chan my precious child."

This statement shocked the hell out of Naruto, before he narrowed his eyes and growled out "Not falling for this shit again lady. Get the hell on."

The woman sighing said "I assure you I'm not trying to lure you into a false sense of security nor am I trying to pull the wool over your eyes. I am truly your mother and I can prove it."

Naruto having a dubious look on his face crossed his arms and said "Show me this supposed proof."

The woman nodding snapped her fingers and Naruto blinked as the walls started showing him a video. His eyes widened spotting the event's of his birth, not only revealing who his father was, but the reason the Kyuubi attacked the village. He then watched as his father sealed the fox inside of him, ignoring her begging him not to do so and to seal it inside of her. Naruto huffing said "That doesn't prove anything."

She chuckled and said "Your true birthmark is the star shaped mark on her your left shoulder and your name in kanji means Maelstrom not Fishcake. Also you have my legendary temper, which also comes with my skills at pranks."

Naruto blinked as no one, not even the old man knew about his true birthmark as he kept it hidden. His eyes widened as he with a tremble in his voice asked "You're really my?"

She nodded and smiled when he glomped her and started to cry into her kimono. She wrapping her arms around him rubbed soothing circles into his back and said "I'm so sorry my precious maelstrom your stupid bastard father ignored my wishes and sealed that mangy fox inside of you."

Naruto crying into her kimono sniffled out "Why am I just meeting you, and why didn't anyone tell me?"

She answered with "Because it took this long for my true body to reform and I have no clue why Kakashi nor anyone else never told you, but believe me I will find out?"

Naruto hearing the word true body blinked and asked "What do you mean true body?"

She smiling down at him said "Baby most people knew me as Kushina Uzumaki, the red hot bloody pepper or the Uzumaki Death Goddess. In reality that was only a pseudo form. My true body is Ra and I'm an ancient Egyptian goddess of the Sun. I since my creation have gained several more domains, including flames or fire of any kind, water and ice, lightning and thunder, and nature."

Naruto had wide eyes learning that his mom was a goddess. He then blinked and asked "What does that mean for me?"

She sending him a smile said "It means I need to awaken your godly blood and you have the **Mokuton** , **Hyōton** and the **Enton**."

Naruto's eyes nearly popped hearing this. She then asked "Did you notice the carvings in the temple?"

He nodded and she said "Good as I have recently discovered two more domains of mine and the carvings on the wall depict them. The first domain, the one showing women with animalistic traits is called Pokegirls."

Naruto blinked and asked "What's a Pokegirl?"

She smiled and explained it to him and giggled when he blushed brightly. She then said "The second are called Digimon."

She then predicting his question explained what a digimon was to him. He now understanding asked "What does this have to do with me?"

She smiled and said "Baby I discovered these two new domains through my restored connection to you. This means that you most likely have the central **Digital Core** inside of you. This means you my precious maelstrom have every single Digimon inside of you making you the most powerful digimon in existence. You also have the potential to Digivolve yourself. I'm going to try and help you activate this part of you so you can finish this mission and have an ace up your sleeve for the upcoming chunin exams. You also have the perfect Pokegirl DNA Helix meaning you are essentially a Pokegirl. Not only are you a pokegirl, but you're _**the**_ pokegirl."

Naruto confused asked "What do you mean the pokegirl?"

She giving him a motherly smile said "Baby you are the ultimate pokegirl as you have the DNA of every single pokegirl in all of time in every dimension. This makes your potential limitless. If what I'm trying to do right now works, you'll be able to evolve to as many forms as possible and even achieve at the very least 10 legendary forms."

Naruto confused asked "What's a legendary?"

His mom sighed and then explained what a legendary was. Naruto with stars for eyes asked "What are you trying to do?"

She smiled and said "Flood your chakra pathways with my divine chakra and override the human DNA inside of you, allowing this to happen."

Naruto blinked and titled his head to the side. He then asked "Is what you're trying to do gonna hurt?"

Kushina squealing on the inside at the absolutely adorable thing her son had just did said "No baby, as you'll be unconscious in your reshaping mindscape, I'm gonna temporarily take over so that your body can adjust and reshape itself to suit your needs."

Naruto smiled hearing this and said "Okay mom."

She giggling set him down and covered him with a blanket as his blue eyes slowly closed. She kissed him on the middle of his forehead and said "Sleep tight my little maelstrom, mamma is about to get a princess to fall hard for you."

She then gained a very serious look on her face as she added "And make a certain Uchiha jealous."

She then vanished from the temple as it changed into a beautiful heavily forested clearing, with several animals walking around, or in the case of the snakes slithering around.

In the real world Naruto's body suddenly exploded in a brilliant burst of light. This light shined through the ice making the advancing Doto turn around. Kakashi having just arrived with Sakura was looking down wondering what was going on. Suddenly a figure shot out of the water and landed in front of Sasuke's downed form. This figure quickly became visible and Kakashi shit several bricks. Standing in front of Sasuke, radiating immense power was none other then Kushina Uzumaki, otherwise known as the Uzumaki Death God. Kushina ignoring the palpable fear rolling off of Kakashi in waves set her eyes on Doto and said "Good my conversation with Sochi-kun didn't take too much time."

Sakura and Koyuki confused wondered who this lady was and who was her Sochi. Kakashi on the other hand shit even more bricks as this wasn't just an illusion and Kushina was really in front of him, and she had told Naruto what he didn't know. Doto snarling asked "Who are you bitch and where did that stupid brat go?"

Kushina hearing this said "My son isn't a stupid brat you arrogant trash and as for who I am."

She lifting up her hand watched as thick roots came out of the ground and wrapped around Doto tightly. She then with venom in her voice said "It doesn't matter as you're about to die as I'm about to perfect and demonstrate my child's 3rd original jutsu, this one not meant to deal with perverts."

She then snapped her fingers and everyone gasped when several small blue flames appeared and started to circle the trapped Doto. Kushina closing her eyes said "Face judgement and perish for your sins. **Uzumaki Hijutsu: Combination Jutsu: Legend of the Ghost Rider Jutsu!** "

Everyone's eyes widened when the flames combined to form a skeletal figure dressed in a leather biker jacket, jeans and chains. This figure had a blue flaming head and blue flaming eyes. This figure looked eyes with Doto and suddenly the corrupt man started to scream as his body slowly but surely started to turn into smouldering ash. When the jutsu ended, Kushina dropped the jutsu and inspecting the results whistled and said "Sochi-kun's jutsu is definitely an A-rank or above jutsu."

She then turning to the wide eyed Koyuki smiled and said "Pleasure to meet you Koyuki, it seems as my sochi is quite smitten with you, unlike his fake crush on that pink haired thing standing by Kakashi."

Koyuki blinked and then asked "Who are you and who is this sochi you're talking about?"

Kushina giggled and said "Why none other then my little ball of sunshine Naruto Uzumaki, Prince and Heir of the Uzumaki clan. As for who I am, my name is Kushina, but you can call me Ra"

She then smiled as Koyuki's eyes widened and a blush quickly hit the woman's face. Kushina was easily able to ignore the shocked and slightly hurt feeling she could feel coming from Sakura. She then rounding on the now terrified Kakashi with a sickly sweet smile said "Now then I have some questions for you Kakashi-kun and you're gonna answer them or I'm gonna castrate you with a dull rusty kunai."

Kakashi hearing this very real threat became so pale he was starting to blend in with the snow.

 **Review or be forced to be trapped in the basement with the diabolical Teletubbies and their life mate Barney!**


	2. Chapter 2:Contracts and Ultimatums

**"** _I stop the car and close my eyes. I can see her face, but it takes a while. And it feeds it like the morning light. Slow and unfocused, So I go home and. She's sitting on the kitchen chair. Oh a suitcase waiting by the stairs. Oh they're both worn out from all the years. They're ready to let go. And I realize the only thing that's sure is!"_ **-** _ **What I know by Parachute**_

 **Chapter** **2: Marriage Contracts, and Ultimatums!**

A week later and team seven was almost back to Konoha. Sasuke like usual was brooding as he thought of ways to get stronger. Kakashi was reading his smut, but you could tell he wasn't absorbed in said book. Sakura was actually sulking as she was still mulling over what Kushina had revealed about her plan B. She was shocked that Naruto's crush on her was completely and utterly false. Naruto himself was starting to exhibit some traits of his new shared domains with his mother. Like for instance, his face had changed from chubby and almost tomato like, to being slim, angular and slightly heart shaped. His formerly dark blue eyes had lightened to the point that they were almost the same color as the sky. His hair had actually grown past his headband and now hung to his shoulders. Said hair had changed from the sunshine blonde everyone was used to, into a loving red with a few black streaks. His skin had also lightened to the point that he was now fair skinned. He also now had a red triangle that was pointing down that was surrounded by three smaller black triangles on each side. This tattoo was now in the middle of his forehead. The rest of his body had yet to change, well except for his muscles had become more compact.

Naruto was reading over the scroll Koyuki had made him sign. A blush was on his face as apparently she had forced him to sign a marriage contract between himself and her and this contract was the only way Snow, correction Spring would open trade relations with Konoha. Putting the scroll away he put his hands behind his head and smiled as Koyuki had given him a set of chakra armor to wear instead of his orange jumpsuit. She had also taken him shopping not wanting him to basically be a beacon for his enemies to hone in on. Now he was wearing black sleeveless shirt, that she had his custom whirlpool crafted on the back. His arms was covered by the chakra armor that was being fed a constant stream of his own chakra to make it stronger. He had on blood red fingerless gloves on, that had the symbol his mother had called the Digital Biohazard symbol. It was one big black equilateral triangle over a smaller black equilateral triangle that was pointing down. On the left and right of the first triangle was two even smaller black equilateral triangles.

She had informed him that this symbol along with his new tattoo were very important for some reason. When he had asked her she had giggled and said he'd fine out later. He had on a pair of long black pants, that were rolled up around his feet, as she didn't get him any shoes for some reason. His mom had actually explained why she didn't get any shoes, as apparently his skin had become as tough a diamonds to cut. This had made him smirk as he didn't have shoes weighing him down anymore. He did have several weight and gravity seals on him though, as Kushina had decided he was too slow and not strong enough. She had fixed this with seals though. She had also helped him perfect and learn his jutsu. He smirked as his jutsu had 4 levels now, with the first level being ranked A by his mom. The other three were S-rank and all four were considered assassination jutsu. Naruto then cut his eyes to Kakashi being tired and fed up with his training of Sasuke alone. Stopping and gaining the attention of the rest of team seven, Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei this is your absolute last chance. Train me."

Kakashi sighing said "No Naruto. Get your chakra under control and then I'll think about training you."

Naruto hearing this pursed his lips and said "Alright then."

He then continued walking already planning on getting someone else to train him. He was sure Iruka or the old man had an idea on who to train him.

An hour later after checking in and getting the week off Naruto was exploring his new home, as his mom had informed him of the home She and his father had left him. It was very big and Naruto was pretty damn sure he'd be able to fit at least 30 people into the home, before having to move some people to the other homes on the estate. He finding the master bedroom smiled and picked up the picture of his parents. He didn't really care about Minato, but his mom was now in his life and very important to him. He setting the picture down decided it was time for some ramen. Walking out of his new home he was on his way to Ichiraku ramen to get the food of the gods from his second favourite old man and his sweet as a cherry pie daughter. He ignored how the civilians sent withering glares at him, as absolutely nothing could get him down. Arriving at his favourite stand he entered and took his usual seat. He then with a big smile on his face said "Teuchi let me get 10 bowls of the Naruto special."

Teuchi looking at the changed Naruto instantly recognised his favourite customer and said "You got it Naruto."

Naruto beaming noticed the lack of a certain waitress and asked "Where's Ayame-chan?"

Teuchi said "Out on a date. She should be back any moment if I know her."

Naruto confused shrugged and started to play with his cool new armor. Seconds later Ayame Ichiraku walked into the stand a pissed off look on her face as she said "Stupid pervert."

Naruto having just been given his first bowl blinked and asked "What's wrong Ayame-chan?"

Ayame blinked hearing the voice of her favourite customer. Turning she smiled and asked "When did you get back Naruto-kun?"

He smiling back said "I got back a few hours ago and decided to come get some of the best food in the world made by the prettiest girl in the entire world."

Ayame beamed hearing the praise and kissing Naruto on the cheek said "You always know just how to make me beam."

She then went to helping her father with Naruto's food. Said boy used to getting kisses like that from Ayame actually started to think about the very slim pickings for girlfriends in the village. He didn't like Sakura like that, and Ino was too far up Sasuke's ass for him to like. Hinata was his creepy stalker and he didn't really like her that much. This left the bun haired girl he saw training with the green wearing fruitcake Gai. He then remembered that she seemed to look at the Hyuga boy on her team like Sasuke's fan-girls did him. This meant she most likely had a crush on the Hyuga. Sighing Naruto figured out he was out of luck when it came to women or females in Konoha and had better try his luck outside of the village. Ayame hearing his sigh blinked and asked "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto said "I just realised that my best shot at getting a girlfriend is only if they're not from this village."

Ayame frowning at his logic and knowing a lot of females who would love to be with him, as he was the perfect boyfriend material said "I don't see that Naruto-kun as many of the females I know, _**me**_ included would love to have you as a boyfriend, as one you're so kind and caring, two you're handsome and three you're not a pervert. That last one alone could get you date with over half of the women in Konoha alone."

Naruto blinking asked "You would go out with me Ayame-chan?"

Ayame nodding said "Sure would and I'd be willing to share knowing that guys like you come around once in a lifetime. I'd also spoil you rotten with my love and affection."

Naruto with a smile on his face said "Thanks Ayame-chan. You just gave me the perfect idea."

Ayame quirking an eyebrow asked "What is it?"

Naruko eye smiling said "There's a lot of women older than me that need a good boyfriend like me and I'm more than happy to help them out." He then jumping out of his chair and slapping down a lot of money said "But first I need to talk to either Iruka or the Old man about getting me a better sensei as Kakashi refused to train me and only focuses on Sasuke-teme."

He then left the stand missing the face palm of Ayame and the sweat drop of Teuchi. Ayame shaking her head said "He's so cute but damn if he isn't dense."

Teuchi chuckling said "Don't worry Ayame I'm sure you're the first **older** woman he asks out."

Ayame blushing said "Dad."

Naruto now in the Hokage's office was watching with a happy smile as the old man chewed Kakashi out. He blanched though when Sarutobi said "Kakashi Hatake your punishment for such blatant abuse of power is to catch Tora until all three genin on team seven are jonin."

Naruto hearing this said "Hold on old man no need to be so mean. Kakashi-baka can just give me some jutsu scrolls or something like that."

Sarutobi hearing this looked at the now thanking Kami Kakashi and said "Alright then Kakashi you are to give Naruto-kun 20 jutsu scroll of each affinity."

Kakashi hearing this blinked and nodded as the other choice was chasing and trying to catch that damn cat. Sarutobi then dismissed the man and said "Now for the matter of your new sensei Naruto-kun."

Naruto was about to say something when the link he shared with his mom became active and his mom told him that he was going to need a Kunoichi as a sensei, as his body was going to go through some changes sooner or later. Blinking he said "Jiji how many kunoichi do you have that can teach me?"

Sarutobi quirking an eyebrow asked "It depends?"

Naruto curious asked "On?"

Sarutobi asked "If you want retired or not."

Naruto said "An active duty kunoichi would be nice."

Sarutobi nodding already had three people on his mind, with one being Anko. He didn't want to do the last one though, as Naruto was already bad enough, but if Anko started to train him he feared for not only the villagers, but the entire world. The other two were Kurenai and Yugao. He didn't know if Kurenai would be able to teach Naruto anything as she was mainly a genjutsu specialist, while Yugao would have to take time off from her busy anbu schedule. Come to think of it, Yugao had been taking a lot of missions lately and Sarutobi knew it wasn't to buy anything expensive. He with his elderly wisdom remembered that Yugao had been in a relationship with his most sickly jonin, one Hayate Gekko. Come to think of it hadn't his foolish son Asuma informed him that Hayate had broken up with Yugao.

He then nodded and said "Alright Naruto-kun report to training ground 6 in two hours your new sensei will meet you there."

Naruto hearing this beamed and was about to leave when Sarutobi tossed him a huge wad of cash and said "Here go buy yourself something, as this is your cut of the money from the wave mission that Tazuna-san is just now giving Konoha. Turns out he decided to pay team seven the amount of a triple S-rank mission. You have in your hands Naruto-kun over 6 million dollars."

Naruto nearly choked hearing how much money he had just been tossed. Nodding his vanished to go buy something he had always wanted. Well several things he had always wanted.

Naruto walking into the only music store Konoha had and the best in all of fire county according to many sources. He walked over to the Golden guitar he had wanted since he was 3 and finally grabbed it. Walking over to the counter he laid down the 20 thousand dollars the price said. The woman easily recognising him, not because of the Kyuubi, but because she was a worshipper of Ra, or Kushina-sama to her most devoted followers. She instantly said "Naruto-sama."

Naruto confused asked "Why did you say sama?"

The woman moving some of her long brown haired revealed the tattoo of a golden ankh and said "I am a worshipper of your mother Naruto-sama, it is my duty to know and notice the only child of my mistress."

Naruto sweat dropped hearing this not knowing anyone still worshipped his mom. He shaking his head said "Okay strange lady I'm paying for this guitar now and leaving."

The woman hearing this looked at the money Naruto had laid down and pushed it back towards him and said "No Naruto-sama I cannot accept this money as it is my honor to be of service to you."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Naruto's head as he asked "You do realise you're running a business right?"

She nodding said "I am well aware Naruto-sama, but my business is very profitable thus I can afford to give you things from my store Naruto-sama."

The sweat drop got bigger as Naruto said "Okay I'm gonna leave now and go buy that cool sword I saw the other week."

He then left the shop. The woman once he was gone swooned and said "I was of service to Naruto-sama. I must go get his tattoos placed on my body this instantly in a show of support for Kushina-sama's only child."

She then walked out from behind the counter and walked to her shop door. Flipping the sign closed she grabbed her purse and said "I'm off."

She then left the shop. Naruto having entered the weapon shop with the cool sword was happy that it was still there. Grabbing it he walked to the counter were a rather cute teenage civilian clerk sat. He coughing to get her attention as she was reading some trashy romance novel, blinked when she looked at him and literally squealed like one of Sasuke's accursed fan-girls. He was then glomped by the girl who said "Oh my Ra, it's actually you Naruto-sama. Ra said you would enter my shop to buy that katana she had me forge so long ago, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

Naruto now once again having a sweat dropped wondered just how many people actually worshipped his mom in this village.

 **Hello all it's themightyshevom13 here with the second chapter of Son of Ra. In this chapter it's the return to the village and Naruto starts to exhibit some of his shared domains with Kushina. Some of you guys asked if pokegirl's or anthro Digimon. I'm thinking sure, just tell me what or who you guys and girls want part of Naruto's harem or if you want any of the Naruto Universe to become pokegirl's. Also Koyuki is part of the harem and do you want the Digimon to be female or male. Let me know via PM or review. Also someone said they didn't care if there was pokegirl's just as long they weren't fake names like DildoQueen instead of Nidoqueen. My answer is DildoQueen is the Pokegirl version of Nidoqueen and I am will follow the protocol and name them as accordingly, unless I deem the Pokegirl version idiotic.. Anyway Review or Pin Head and Jigsaw will be playing games with you.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Sensei and Kurenai?

**"** _Always wanted to be. Always wanted you to see my heart. Always wanted your love. Always wanted but never was. I'm falling all over myself. Dying to be someone else. I wish you would dare to walk me home. I don't wanna fight the world alone!_ **"-** _ **Heart By The Pretty Reckless**_

 **Chapter 3: New Sensei, and Asking out Kurenai!**

2 hours later Naruto with his new sword sitting on his hip had no clue why he didn't leave it home with his guitar, but had the strangest feeling even though he had never used a sword before he was going to be terrifyingly good with this one. Shrugging he walked into the training ground and blinked spotting his new sensei yet. Shrugging as this gave him some time to think about which older woman he would try asking out first. He could ask out Kiba's hot sister, but then he'd most likely have to deal with Kiba's whining and he didn't feel like dealing with that. This sadly also knocked Kiba's equally hot Mom out. How about Shikamaru's hot mom. Wait she was still married to Shikamaru's lazy dad. He had a pout on his face as kept trying to come up with women to ask out on dates.

He was so caught in his thoughts he failed to notice his new sensei arrive in a swirl of leaves. The thing was that she wasn't alone. She had three other people with her. Yugao having been told by the Hokage that she wasn't going to have any Anbu mission for a while, but would instead find a eager student to train in training ground 6 had sighed and went to her usual spot meeting her three friends there also. They had after hearing what she had going on decided to tag along as Kurenai really couldn't do anything as her team were all doing their own training, even Hinata. Anko had tagged along as she was just bored. Hana was in the same boat. All four females blinked spotting Naruto who was still engrossed in his thoughts. Yugao sighing spotting one of the most hyperactive but nice kids she had ever met coughed to get his attention. It didn't seem to work so she tried again. To no avail. She getting fed up walked over with her friends having smirks on their faces and thumped Naruto. This seemed to snap him out of it and his blue eyes instantly landed on her. Said blue eyes widened spotting her and she wondered why.

Naruto looking at his new sensei thought he had just died and gone to heaven spotting the simply divine woman in front of him. She had a heart shaped face that was framed by her spiky long purple hair. Her black eyes shined with a power and intelligence Naruto couldn't fathom. She had a thin layer of light pink lipstick on her perfect lips and she was dressed in a simple black shirt and a pair of black tights. On her back was a sword that he could easily tell had seen a lot of action. Did he forget to mention even with the loose fitting black shirt she had on he could make out at least D-cup breast and she most likely had an ass to die for. Yugao quirked an eyebrow as her new student just stared at her dumbstruck. She asked "Are you the student Hokage-sama told me about?"

Naruto slowly nodding was making plans to thank the old man for scoring him such a beautiful sensei later. He hadn't even noticed the snickering Anko, the smirking Hana, or the amused Kurenai. Yugao ignoring her three friends said "My name is Yugao Uzuki and from this day forward I am your sensei. You will obey my commands and hopefully I can make you into a powerful shinobi that apparently Kakashi-sempai was failing to do."

Naruto nodded hearing her but at the same time not hearing her. She rolled her eyes as this is the exact reason why she didn't want any students in the first place, the males would just stare at her like Naruto was, well not really, they would stare at her like she was a piece of meat, Naruto was staring at her like she was gift from a Kami. She noticing the sword on Naruto's hip blinked and said "Your files said nothing about you using a sword, nor did Hokage-sama or Kakashi-sempai mention it."

Naruto hearing this seemed to snap out of his awe and said "That's because I just got it today and I was going to leave it at home, but something just didn't feel right leaving it. So I brought it."

Yugao hearing this blinked as this was how she felt about leaving her sword at home and wondered if Naruto was a natural born Kenjutsu user like her. She said "Alright then, in order to get a read on you we will have a light spar. Well it will be light for me, you on the other hand are to come at me with the intent to kill."

She then dropped into a stance and gained a dark look on her face that promised pain. She with an evil smile said "Begin."

The absolute worse beating in all of Naruto's 12, almost 13 years of life then happened and by the time it ended Naruto was barely standing, covered in slowly healing cuts and gashes. Most of his shirt an upper armor had been torn to shreds and both of his hand were covered in his own blood. His headband lay forgotten to the side, as Yugao had knocked it off within the first five minutes of the battle. This had let his longer hair come free covering most of his face. One of Naruto's eyes was shut and his lip was even busted, but he still had his new sword in his hand. Standing across from him was Yugao with a not impressed look on her face, while her friends was shocked at how brutal she was being against Naruto. Yugao looking at Naruto asked "Is this it? I expected so much more from the great hero of wave and Spring."

She then giving him a look he had been given by so many other said "I can't believe I wasted my time on someone so weak."

Naruto hearing this felt an unholy and primal rage fill his body, remembering the villagers saying things like that to him when he was younger and how so many people thought that him being a genin was fluke. Now completely furious, he had failed to notice that the tattoo on his forehead was actually glowing. This fury quickly manifested itself as a massive aura of energy, that was without a doubt **not** chakra. Killing intent then came barreling out of him as he grabbed his sword once more. He staring Yugao directly in the eyes, sent shivers of unrestrained fear down her spine as the power in his eyes was literally visible. Naruto then growled out " **I'll show you. I'll show all of you**."

He then screamed and it seemed like the intensity of the sun started to shine down on Naruto. He still screaming said "Get ready. It's time for round 12."

He then literally vanished and only years of instinct allowed Yugao to avoid being sliced in half by a now coated in hellish blue flames sword of Naruto. She quickly had to follow this dodge, with several more and found herself regretting pushing Naruto this far. She jumping into the air knew that she needed to end this or one of her friends might get hurt. Landing with several clones of herself she said "I have to knock you out now, but don't worry you passed my test."

She and her clones then said " **Kenjutsu: Dance of the Moon Blade!** "

They all sent attacks at Naruto who to her shock appeared with his own clones. Naruto still with furious eyes said " **Kenjutsu: Howling Thunder Slash!** "

Eyes widened when he and his clones slashed and sent several literally howling blue attacks at Yugao's attack and to her shock not only clashed with it, but overpowered hers and came straight towards her. She closed her eyes expecting to be sliced to fine pieces of Yugao. When she didn't feel anything a few minutes later she opened her eyes and gained wide eyes as a normal Naruto was now grinning at her. She confused at why he was grinning blinked when Anko said "Yugao you might want to look in a mirror."

Yugao confused used her sword as a mirror and gasped. There on each side of her face was three cuts each, giving her whisker like marks, identical to the one's Naruto had. Naruto feeling himself loose consciousness chuckled and said "Don't you ever underestimate me. Any of you."

His head then slumped as he fell face first into the cold hard ground. Yugao hearing what he had said smirked and said "I think I might like having a student."

Anko no longer bored asked "You do know he might be pissed at the way you acted when he wakes up right?"

Yugao shrugging said "When he wakes up I'll apologize and if that doesn't work pray to Kami or whoever the civilians pray to now that he doesn't seek revenge."

Hana looking at the damage done to Naruto's attire and pushing her blush down as Naruto was now putting out a strong scent of alpha asked "Did you have to completely destroy his clothes and was it necessary to cover his hands in his own blood?"

Yugao putting her sword back on her back walked over to her downed student and said "Okay maybe I went a little overboard."

Kurenai giving her a plain look said "A little. Yugao he's still covered in various cuts and gashes that are still slowly healing, you sliced open both of his palms four times each and ruined his clothes, which he will no doubt have to toss as they can't be worn anymore with the pants being covered in his blood and the shirt being nothing but rags."

Yugao sweat dropping said "Okay maybe Hokage-sama never learns about my little test for him."

She then heard a voice that made her pale say "Too bad I already know jonin Yugao Uzuki."

She and the other three females slowly turned to find a furious Sarutobi Hiruzen giving the four seasoned kunoichi a glare that would make even the Kyuubi whimper. Yugao now very terrified stuttered out "Hokage-sama what are you doing here?"

He giving her glare said "I came to see how my surrogate grandson and true inheritor of the will of fire liked his sensei and to my surprise I come to find the two of them locked in a little _spar_ that makes the Yondaime's battle with the 4th Raikage looked like a temper tantrum from a spoiled brat. Said spar ended up with him knocked out and most likely requiring a trip to Konoha's hospital."

Yugao now pouring down with sweat said "It's not what it looks like Hokage-sama!?"

Her sentence was cut off as Sarutobi said "Be silent Yugao. You and I will be discussing your test in my office."

He then rounding on the petrified Anko, Hana and Kurenai said "I will be also having discussions with you three for not stopping this supposed spar once you three saw how far it got. Now one of you escort Naruto-kun to the hospital and tell them is a code orange."

He then turned back to Yugao who was now even more pale, as she knew what a code orange meant. Sarutobi said "Now then come Yugao."

He then vanished in a swirl of leaves, while a very terrified Yugao followed in her own shushin. Anko realizing what Yugao had done started cursing as the old man was likely going to have her chasing that damn cat for the next six months or something like that. Hana pale said "I'm gonna go home and have a cup of tea."

She then got the hell out of there simply terrified of the upcoming talk with the Hokage. Kurenai groaning at what Yugao had caused walked over to the unconscious Naruto and picked him up. She was pleasantly surprised at how light he was. She then grabbing his headband looked down and thought that he was kinda cute, in that raw type of way. She then vanished in a swirl of leaves to take Naruto to the hospital.

In the hokage's office Yugao was being chewed out like never before by Sarutobi. The man was very pissed at the asinine thing she had done, for several reasons. The first was because of the stupid and brutal test she had given to his grandson in all but blood. The second was because she was supposed to be a jonin and knew better than to do something so stupid. Third was his grandson was the only reason or way Konoha had a peace and trade treaty with the Land of Spring, Fourth well the fourth reason was the same as the first and he just felt like he needed to say it again. He winding up said "You'd better pray to Kami or whoever the civilians worship now that he forgives you and still wants you as his sensei or you'll be chasing Tora until you're my age."

Yugao hearing this threat felt a very real shiver go through her body as that was long time chasing Tora. She was about to say something when he said "You're dismissed and send in Anko."

Yugao nodding walked out of the room to find a waiting Anko. Yugao not being able to hide her fear said "Your turn."

Anko spotting how pale Yugao was started to curse before heading inside of the room. Anko would come out an hour later just as pale as Yugao and looking at the waiting Hana said "Your turn."

Hana gulping walked inside of the room terrified out of her mind. With good reason as two out of her three friends looked like they had just seen ghost or death.

Kurenai at the hospital with Naruto watched as the nurses finally wheeled the boy into a room. Kurenai walking forward asked "How is he?"

The nurse sending a strong glare at Kurenai said "I don't know who attacked him, but if they're ever brought to the hospital I'm going to personally poison their IV and feed them laxatives. Naruto-kun's hands are very raw and he's gonna be wearing bandages on them for the next month at least. He's completely out of chakra, which has never happened before. His cuts and gashed have been covered but are still slowly healing, which is strange considering his condition and how quickly he normally heals."

Kurenai flinched hearing all of this and asked "Is he awake?"

The nurse sighing said "Sadly he is, so we had to strap him down to keep him from trying to escape."

Kurenai knowing that she had some time to kill before she was called before the Hokage said "Can he have visitors?"

The nurse nodding said "Sure."

Kurenai hearing this walked inside of the room and spotted Naruto strapped to the bed covered in bandages. His blue eyes locked on her and she watched the same look he had when he first saw Yugao appear. She wondered why he looked at her like that. Naruto once again finding himself in the company of a gorgeous woman wondered if this was karma finally coming around. Kurenai ignoring this asked "How are you feeling?"

Naruto blinking said "Like I went toe to toe with another member of the seven swordsmen of the mist and won."

Kurenai quirking an eyebrow asked "You went toe to toe with a member of the swordsmen of the mist?"

He nodding said "I'm not surprised no one has heard of team seven's first mission outside of the village yet."

He smiling said "If you unstrap me I'll be glad to tell you the story."

Kurenai rolling her eyes said "I'm not removing the straps."

Naruto pouting said "Fine."

He then started telling her the story of team seven's first mission outside of the village and by the time he had finished he hadn't even noticed that the straps had actually been removed by a nurse finding all of his wounds finally healed. Kurenai having been enthralled in his story asked "What happened to Haku's body and what did you do with Zabuza's sword?"

Naruto smiling said "I buried Haku's body in a clearing not far from Tazuna's home so that I can always remember the person who gave me the true reason to become Hokage and get as strong as possible. As for Zabuza's sword, I had a spare sealing scroll so I sealed it in it and hid the scroll somewhere in my former apartment. Actually it's now hidden in my new home. I should probably find someone to give it to."

Kurenai amazed by the story asked "Why don't you use it yourself?"

Naruto said "Because it weighs more than I do and lifting up almost tired me out."

Kurenai hearing this giggled and Naruto swooned as her laugh sounded like an angel's laugh. Kurenai noticing this asked "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Naruto blushed and said "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kurenai rolling her eyes glanced at the clock and knew it was her time to face the wrath of the Hokage. Getting up she said "Well I have to go now, but it was nice talking with you."

Naruto hearing this gained wide eyes and before his mind could stop him he cried out "Wait."

She turned to him and asked "What is it?"

Naruto blushing once more decided to go for it and asked "Would you maybe kinda like to go out for some dinner or lunch sometime?"

Kurenai blinked several times and gained wide eyes as Naruto had just asked her out. Her mind quickly started having an small scale war trying to figure out if she should or not. One side wanted to turn him down because of how much younger than her he was. The other side wanted to say yes, as he was kind boy and rather cute, plus the story he had just told her was amazing and captured her attention. One last side, agreeing with the side wanting to say yes, figured that if she went out on date with him the Hokage would go easy on her. Naruto looking at her was wondering why she hadn't responded yet. Kurenai coming a decision smiled and said "Sure."

He hearing her say yes, smiled brightly and said "Awesome. I'll pick you up tomorrow and I promise we'll go somewhere besides Ichiraku's."

He then with his returned energy ran out of the room with a bright and happy smile on his face. Kurenai giggling said "He didn't even find out where I lived."

shook her head as she now had to face the music as the Hokage was most likely waiting for her.

The next day Naruto walking towards training ground seven was ready for some training with Yugao so then he could catch lunch with Kurenai. Just thinking about the gorgeous black haired woman made his face break out into a huge smile. Arriving at the training ground he blinked spotting Yugao already there. Yugao spotting him gulped as this was the moment of truth and would decide if she was going to be chasing Tora until her 60's. Naruto walking up to her asked "What's on the menu for today Yugao-sensei?"

Hearing him call her sensei made Yugao feel a lot of relief and asked "You still want me as your sensei?"

Naruto quirked and eyebrow and said "Of course."

asked "But what about yesterday?"

Naruto giving her a plain look said "Yesterday was the worse ass kicking in my 12 years of life, but it was also very cool, as I finally found out how I stack up against an elite jonin. Kakashi-baka only ever trained Sasuke-teme so I never knew where I stood."

He then bowing said "For that I am grateful Yugao-sensei and I promise to obey your commands and learn as much as I can from you."

Yugao hearing this smiled as this meant she didn't have to chase that damn cat for the next 60 years. Laughing she said "You don't have to bow to me Naruto-kun. You did very well yesterday, I only pushed you because I needed to know your resolve."

Naruto stopping his bow and asked "How was it?"

She giving him a dazzling smile said "I'm gonna enjoy having you as my student."

Naruto blushed at her smile. She ignoring this said "Now the first thing we're gonna work on is your horrible taijutsu."

Naruto turning back to her said "Hey don't call my taijutsu horrible. I made it myself."

Yugao hearing this blinked and asked "Are you serious?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, I made it myself because the teachers in the academy refused to teach me any taijutsu and Kakashi-baka was to far up Sasuke-teme's ass to help."

Yugao was now both very impressed at Naruto's willpower and pissed at Kakashi as he obviously failed to notice the pure genius that is Naruto and asked "What else did you make yourself Naruto?"

He smiling quickly explained what he had made himself and even demonstrated his first version of the jutsu his mother had used to defeat Doto. Yugao went from being impressed to down right flabbergasted as Naruto had just proved himself to be a once in a lifetime genius and diamond in the rough. She then became grateful for Naruto forgiving her and that Kakashi was so focused on the Uchiha as she now had the privilege to help shape and mold what could easily become the next Hokage. She shaking her head looked at the eager Naruto and said "Alright Naruto-kun I'm gonna give you the rest of the day off as I need to prepare some things and maybe get you some tools. Meet me back here tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded and watched as Yugao vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looking up at the sky realized it was almost lunch time and decided to go find Kurenai for their date.

 **Hello mates this is themightyshevenom13 here with the 3rd chapter of Son of Ra! This chapter Naruto meets his new sensei our favorite purple haired anbu one Yugao Uzuki and she gives him a brutal test to see if he's got enough willpower to be her student. Now some of you seem to think I'm gonna bash Minato and Kakashi. I'm not and if you can wait a few chapters you'll see that only Ra/Kushina hates Minato and Kakashi is being forced by the civilian council to train only Sasuke. Also only one person gave me a list of Digimon they want for Naruto's harem. No one has given me a list for what pokègirls you want him to have. Please let me know as I would like your input. PM me or leave a review with who you want. Until then review or else.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dates and Spars!

**"And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, But I don't know how. Because maybe. You're gonna be the one who saves me and after all. You're my wonderwall!"-** _ **Wonderwall by Oasis**_

 **Chapter 4: The Date, Progress and Spars!**

Naruto having tracked down Kurenai was nervous as he stood in front of her door. Shaking his head he knocked on the door. Kurenai hearing someone knocking on her door hoped that it wasn't her ex Asuma trying to ask her out again. She didn't want to be with him as he had chosen his cancer sticks over her. She opening the door gained a pleasant smile spotting a nervous Naruto standing at her door. She said "I'm glad you found out where I live Naruto-kun now we go out on our date."

She stopped herself from giggling when Naruto's face burned a bright red hearing her actually call their evening a date. Kurenai smiling asked "Shall we?"

He nodding accepted the arm she held out for him and decided to take her to a dinning establishment and hoped that they would serve him. Entering he was about to say something when the owner, a woman with a golden Egyptian headdress on spotted him and said "Oh my Ra. Naruto-sama."

Naruto blinked and looked at the woman who said "I am a worshipper of your mother Naruto-sama. Your meal is on the house and you are always welcome here."

Naruto beamed hearing this and followed the blushing waitress to a table that actually was very secluded and had a bottle of wine on ice. He remembering what Iruka had told him about dates held Kurenai's chair out for her. Kurenai sitting in the chair smiled as Naruto had held her chair out for her, like such a gentlemen. He then sitting down himself blinked when the waitress from before came over with menus and asked "Will you be drinking the Wine tonight Naruto-sama?"

Naruto shaking his head said "No thank you I'd much prefer some orange juice or something like that."

Kurenai said "I'd like the Wine."

The waitress nodding set two menus down and said "Let me know when you're ready to order lunch."

She then left to go get the juice for Naruto and a glass for Kurenai. Naruto opening the menu gained wide eyes as this place was expensive as shit. A plate of fish cost 150 dollars. Shaking his head he decided to get the Shrimp and Lobster plate. Kurenai looking at her own menu remembered what the Hokage told her. This date had better be damn good or she'd be chasing Tora for the next 8 months. She knew it was a much lighter punishment, but she didn't want to have to catch that damn cat for so long. She then decided she would get the Steak and Lobster plate. Sitting her menu down she decided to make some small talk and asked "So what made you ask me out?"

Naruto blushing said "A couple of reasons."

Kurenai curious asked "What are they?"

Naruto blushing darker said "Well first because you seemed like a nice person. Second you're extremely pretty. Third Ayame-chan pointed out to me that I'm apparently a good catch and that instead of going after girls my age I should shoot for older women."

Kurenai quirking an eyebrow asked "So you asked me out to lunch because I'm an older woman?"

Naruto quickly shaking his head said "No I asked you out because you seemed nice and are extremely pretty. I don't care about age as in the grand scheme of things age is irrelevant."

Kurenai blinked hearing him say this and a smile worked it's way on her face as she said "So the fact that I'm your senior by at least 12 years is irrelevant to you."

Naruto nodding said "As ninja we take dangerous missions every day that could cost us our lives, and if love can be established while amongst the living, the age of the two components is irrelevant as Love is timeless and crazy and stupid and blind."

He then scratching his chin said "Well that's what Jiji told me when I was little."

Kurenai giggled hearing this as that was true among all ninja. Their lunches then arrived and the two started to eat, while still making small talk.

Two hours later Naruto having walked Kurenai back to her place after their date was walking along thinking about what he could do as he had some time to kill. He was thinking maybe he should go find Shikamaru or someone and hang out like the old times. His plans were suddenly stopped as Konohamaru appeared and said "Yo boss teach me a jutsu."

Naruto looking at his self proclaimed rival for the Hokage hat pondered if he should or not. He then decided he should as he nodded and said "Alright Konohamaru follow me to a training ground and I shall teach you a new jutsu."

Konohamaru nodding eagerly followed Naruto to training ground eight. Naruto once in the training ground was wondering what he should teach Konohamaru when he got the idea to show Konohamaru the other jutsu floating around in his head. Creating a single shadow clone he had it walk to the middle of the field. Naruto then thinking back to the handsigns he saw Sasuke do for his fireball jutsu, stopped on the tiger handsign. Nodding he started to slowly move through handsigns as Konohamaru watched with eager eyes. When he got to tiger Naruto pulled his hand back and said " **Fire Style: Dragon of the Mortal Flame Jutsu!** "

He then thrust his hand forward hoping that it would work. His hope was answered as from his hand a huge dragon made entirely of flames shot towards the wide eyed clone. Said clone not wanting to die blurred through handsigns and said " **Water Style: Dragon of the Crashing Tides Jutsu**!"

The clone then fired off a huge dragon made entirely of water that collided with Naruto's dragon and created a huge cloud of steam. Naruto smiling as his clone had just created another jutsu said "There you go Kono, two for the price of one."

Konohamaru had stars for eyes and asked "Which one will you teach me boss?"

Naruto spotting Iruka behind Konohamaru with a dark aura said "Neither as Iruka's about to drag you kicking and screaming back to his class."

Konohamaru blinked hearing this answer and suddenly blanched as he slowly turned around to find a pissed off Iruka who said "Konohamaru you shouldn't skip out on my class. Now the entire class will have to hear my lecture twice because of you."

He then proceeded to drag the kicking and screaming Konohamaru back to his class. Naruto and the clone both snickered spotting this as it was quite funny. He then turned to his clone and asked "So what am I supposed to do, as sensei dismissed me for the day, I already went on a date with Kurenai and Konohamaru is going to be busy for the next 3 hours."

The clone taking up a thinking pose suddenly gained an evil smile that sent chills down the entire village's spine. The clone looking at Naruto asked "How long has it been since you pranked someone?"

Naruto blinked and said "The last time I pranked someone was when I super glued Iruka to his chair two days before the wave mission."

He then started to rub his hands as he now had something to occupy the rest of his time until tomorrow and he even had his first target. He and his clone then started to laugh evilly.

The next day Yugao having already heard about Naruto's prank spree and having been chewed out by the Hokage for not giving Naruto anything to do knew better now. She spotting Naruto walk into the training ground with a fake innocent look on his face said "Okay I've figured things out. The first thing we're going to do is hone your taijutsu and get as many flaws out of it as possible. Next we're gonna work on your chakra control and several chakra control exercises. Following this we're gonna find out your chakra affinities so that we start building up your jutsu list. Of course with you being the genius you are you'll most likely be making your own jutsu. Finally we'll be working on your sword skills as you're a natural born kenjutsu user, like me."

Naruto nodded each time she spoke, still having the fake innocent look on his face. Yugao then asked "Now that you understand what's with the fake innocent look?"

Naruto then gained a devilish smile as he said "I may or may not have set up a prank for a certain emo avenger and a certain purple haired dango loving woman, along with a certain one eyed smut reading jonin."

Yugao blinked hearing this and knowing who all three were asked "Do I wanna know?"

Naruto shaking his head said "It's best you don't know sensei. In fact we should start that training schedule you set up so I can have an alibi for when the pranks activate."

Yugao sweat dropped and said "Right."

The two then got started on their training, with Yugao participating in said training. Two hours later and the two had just moved to chakra control exercises when a huge explosion shook the village and a loud scream of "MY ICHA!" could be heard throughout the village.

Naruto with several leaves covering his body had a smile on his face as the prank he had set up for Kakashi had just been activated, which would set off the others. Yugao now wearing her sports bra, and also covered in leaves sweat dropped as whatever had just happened sounded serious. She taking a look at Naruto smiled as he seemed to be getting the hang of the leaf exercise. Just as she was about to say something another explosion rocked the village and a loud screech of "SASUKE-KUN!" could be heard through the village.

Naruto chuckled as the emo avenger was now waist deep in fan-girls and was almost completely naked. Plus the seals slapped on the boy kept him from moving. Yugao felt the sweat drop grow, just knowing that this had something to do with Naruto. Shaking her head she said "Alright Naruto-kun let's move on to the water walking exercise."

Naruto nodded just as another explosion rocked the village and Anko could be heard screaming "AH MY CLOTHES ARE ON FIRE!"

Yugao almost face faulted hearing this while Naruto started to whistle an innocent tune. Yugao shaking her head said "Hokage-sama is gonna chew me out for this I just know it."

One week later and team seven was finally meeting again. During this week Naruto had been training hard with Yugao and quickly went up in skill. He had also created over 20 jutsu for each of his elements. Yugao had nearly fainted when she had found out Naruto had an affinity to every element. She did faint when Naruto revealed to her that he had the Mokuton, the Hyōton and the Enton. Once she had recovered she had dragged him to the Hokage's office and made him show the old man. It had been hilarious to watch the old man nearly have an heart attack when Naruto demonstrated his Mokuton by creating a solid wood pipe for him to smoke out of. After that Naruto had gained another sensei in one Yamato and man was he creepy. He had some kick ass jutsu and helped Naruto create some new Mokuton jutsu, but the man was a creep.

He had also gone out with Kurenai several more times and the two of them were officially a couple. Naruto still couldn't fathom how he had managed that. He also found it hilarious that Iruka had called him the man for landing Kurenai. What Naruto had really liked was that Kurenai and Yugao had worked together to get him some more durable clothes, as he didn't feel like walking around in his chakra armor all day. They were the same color and even the same style as before, but now had fur lining the inside that kept him nice and cozy. Yugao had informed him it was help him stay calm in bad situations. Naruto was pretty sure it was because he had created like 12 kenjutsu for his sensei. His hands now had some anbu style armor on them, as gloves or bandages would just be ripped or stained by the end of any fight. It went well with his chakra armor sleeves, as he liked that look and Kurenai had mentioned it have him this knight like quality.

Sitting on his hip was his sword that he had named _**Alduin**_ , or the World Eater. He had named his sword this mainly because he wanted it to be able to instill fear in his enemies and be the last thing said enemies saw before their world was consumed by blood and darkness. He had honed and refined his kenjutsu and taijutsu. His taijutsu style had been named and it was called _**Chaos Fist**_. Yugao had said it fit. His kenjutsu style on the other hand had been named _**Thu'um**_. Kurenai had found the term while looking up names for his sword in the library. It meant shout in the language of the dragon. Again it had fit. Another thing that Naruto liked was that he could now play his guitar smoothly and Kurenai had informed him that he could use it to place enemies in genjutsu. His chakra control had also improved, not so much that he could the regular clone jutsu, but he could do some E-rank jutsu.

He had also gotten his first real kiss from Kurenai. It had been after their third date and Asuma had shown up and insulted her multiple times. Naruto had in turn defended her and pranked the hell out of Asuma. Last time he checked the man was still trying to get the green out of his teeth. Kurenai had grabbed him when he walked her home and pulled him into a soul searing kiss that had him seeing southern constellations.( _ **She-Venom "Pierce The Veil song, really good song by the way. Short though."**_ )

Anyways he walked into training ground seven and snickered spotting Sasuke with a very angry look on his brooding face, as his innocence had been forcefully taken by his fan-girls. Naruto cutting his eyes to Sakura blinked as the girl seemed not be paying attention to the resident emo avenger. Kakashi of course wasn't there yet, so Naruto had at least an hour to kill. Closing his eyes he started to meditate and was focusing his chakra to the tattoo on his forehead trying to see if he could get it do anything. He failed to notice Sasuke noticing him. The ever arrogant emo spotting the person responsible for him being raped by his rabid fan-girls glared and said "Dobe."

Naruto easily ignored Sasuke, as he was focused on trying to get his tattoo to do something. Sasuke growling said once more "Dobe!"

Again he was ignored as Naruto was absorbed in whatever he was trying to do. Sasuke now pissed said "DOBE!"

Naruto finally registering the fact that the arrogant emo avenger was trying to get his attention. Cracking open an eye he asked "What is it that you want Teme?"

Sasuke glaring at him said "I know it was you who pulled that prank on me and I will get you back."

Naruto giving him a plain look said "Teme I was training with my sensei when the prank happened. I was nowhere near you when it happened so I find your theory flawed."

Sasuke growling said "It doesn't matter if you find my theory flawed dobe, I know you pulled that prank and I was training with Kakashi-sensei all week."

Naruto rolling his eyes said "Kakashi-no-Echi is only my team sensei. My true sensei has been training with me since we got back from Spring."

Sasuke and Sakura hearing this both blinked and before the now very jealous Sasuke could say anything two poofs of smoke happened making all three genin turn to them. When the smoke cleared Naruto smiled spotting Yugao glaring at Kakashi who was once again reading his smut. Kakashi ignoring Yugao's glare coughed and said "Alright my cute little genin. Today we're doing something very special. We will be sparring with another team."

Sasuke blinking asked "Which team and why?"

Kakashi turning a page in his book said "So I can see just how strong you three are and team eight."

Naruto blinked hearing this as Kurenai was the sensei to team eight, plus Hinata his creepy stalker was on that team. Sakura with her eyes on Yugao asked "Who is that and why is she here?"

Kakashi was about to answer when Yugao said "My name is Yugao Uzuki and I'm here to make sure Kakashi-no-Baka doesn't try to copy any of my student's jutsu, or anyone's jutsu for that matter."

Sakura blinking asked "Who is your student Uzuki-san?"

Yugao smiling with obvious pride pointed directly at Naruto and said "My once in a lifetime genius student is one Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto blushing at Yugao's praise said "Sensei!"

Yugao giggled shocking Kakashi and said "Stop being so modest Naruto-kun and it's so easy to make you blush."

Naruto huffing asked "When will this spar session happen?"

Kakashi eye smiled as team eight walked in the training ground with Kurenai and said "Now."

Half an hour later Naruto was in no way shocked or surprised to find himself standing across from Sasuke, who for some reason had the most arrogant smirk on his face. Kakashi still reading his smut said "Alright this the last spar of the day, and it's Naruto versus Sasuke. I or Yugao will call the match to an end and you will obey our commands."

He then flipping a page asked "Understand?"

Naruto nodding said "Sure Kakashi-no-Echi."

Kakashi ignored Kurenai and Yugao giggling at this and asked "Do you understand Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodding said "I understand perfectly sensei."

Kakashi nodding started the match. Sasuke dropping into his fighting stance and activating his sharingan said "Alright dobe get ready for me to repay you for the stupid prank."

Naruto dropping into the Chaos fist rolled his eyes and said "I already told you that I couldn't have pulled the prank as I was busy training with Yugao-sensei."

Sasuke snorting said "I don't believe you dobe and I'll beat the truth out of you anyway."

He then dashed forward at a pretty good speed. Too bad for him Naruto had been training with Yugao and was easily able to keep up. So blocking Sasuke's punch, he responded with a gut wrenching kick, that sent Sasuke flying back. Sasuke holding his stomach glared at Naruto and asked "How did you do that dobe?"

Naruto eye smiling said "Trade secret teme."

Sasuke growling charged towards Naruto and before long to Sakura's, Kakashi's, Kiba's, Shino's and Hinata's shock Naruto was easily defeating Sasuke and wasn't even struggling to do so. Sasuke now pissed said "Enough playing games dobe. Stop this."

He then blurred through handsigns and to Kakashi's shocked shot a fire dragon at Naruto. Naruto noticing this, put his hands in the tiger handsign and thrust his hand forward. Yugao beamed when Naruto fired his new and improved Dragon of the Mortal Flame jutsu. Now the dragon wasn't the color of regular flames, but was completely red increasing it's power. Naruto's dragon swallowed Sasuke's jutsu up like a midnight snack and was heading directly for the wide eyed Sasuke until it veered off and shot into the sky. Naruto ending his jutsu glared at Sasuke and asked "What the hell teme?"

Sasuke growling was about to go through more handsigns when his hand was suddenly wrapped in chains and he was forced to his knees. Naruto appearing with a kunai pressed to his throat said "Yield teme."

Sasuke snarling grudgingly surrendered making Naruto the victor of the battle. Kakashi shocked that Sasuke had used such a jutsu on his teammate glared at the boy. Yugao on the other hand was literally glowing with pride as her student had easily defeated the rookie of the year. Kurenai with a smile of her own was proud of her boyfriend at not only holding his own, but easily defeating the Uchiha. Kiba with wide eyes asked "Woah Naruto that was all kinds of awesome."

Shino nodding said "That was most impressive Uzumaki-san."

Hinata poking her fingers together said "Naruto-kun."

Sakura was beyond shocked at what she had just witnessed. Naruto walking over to his spot picked up the tag no one had seen him placed and Sasuke felt the chains vanish. Naruto putting the tag back in his pocket smiled and said "Thanks."

Kakashi still glaring at Sasuke said "Alright then. Now that you've all sparred and Yugao can give her evaluation to the Hokage I guess I can give team seven the permission slips for the chunin exams."

He then did so and Naruto looking at it didn't even hesitate to fill it out. Kurenai did the same for her students and Yugao still smiling with pride said "All of you are dismissed and if you're taking the exams show up at the academy and get to room 301 at 10:00."

All three jonin then vanished, but not before Kurenai informed Hinata that the two of them needed to talk later. Naruto once the jonin were gone, decided to go find Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and teach them some jutsu. He then walked off ignoring Sasuke sending a heated glare at him and Kiba calling out to him telling him to wait up.

 **Hi everyone as you most likely know by now it's me themightyshevenom13 here with the 4th chapter of Son of Ra. In this chapter we have Naruto and Kurenai's very first date. We witness Naruto's progress and we here of some pranks. We also some original jutsu of Naruto like the Water jutsu the clone used to protect itself from the Dragon of the Mortal Flame jutsu. I'm pretty sure you guys know where the inspiration for it came from and what it's next level is going to be. I also added in some tip of the hat to Skyrim with the name of Naruto's sword being Alduin and the name of his Kenjutsu style being Thu'um. Anyway review or be forced to mate and procreate with Justin Beiber and Pin Head.**


	5. Chapter 5: Temari and Harems!

**"** _Baby I sorely miss the vibrant gleam that's in your eyes. I'll write a song about it. And maybe if the melody is just right. I hope tonight it will find you. It will remind you!_ **"** _ **-If You can't Live without me, Why Aren't You Dead Yet by Mayday Parade.**_

 **Chapter 5: One Hot Desert Flower, Talks and Harems?**

A few minutes later Naruto could be seen walking beside Kiba as the two of them searched for the Konohamaru corps. The two were talking about old times and Naruto's training. Naruto was kinda shocked to hear that Kurenai had been telling everyone she could about team seven's encounter with Zabuza and him becoming the hero of wave. Apparently Yugao had also been telling people about team seven's mission to Spring, formerly known as Snow and how he was the on who saved Princess Koyuki, otherwise known as Princess Gale. He had no idea why the two were doing this, but he didn't mind just as long as no one tried to lie about anything. Both boys blinked when a familiar voice begged "He didn't mean to bump into you. You see I was chasing him and he wasn't looking where he was going."

A voice neither recognized said "I don't care this little twerp ran into me and called me a clown. No one calls me a clown."

Naruto sweat dropped when Konohamaru's voice said "Hey don't blame me if you wear make-up, have that ridiculous cat suit on and look like a clown."

The voice growled and said "Brat this is war paint and I'm about to beat some respect into you."

Naruto sighing literally vanished making Kiba's jaw drop. He appeared with his sword held against the boy holding Konohamaru throat and said "Drop Konohamaru and I don't find out if you can imitate a headless chicken."

Kankuro shitting himself as this new kid had literally come out of nowhere dropped Konohamaru who had stars for eyes as he said "Woah cool boss."

Naruto ignored Konohamaru's reaction and vanished again. Appearing in front of Konohamaru with is sword back on his hip he got a good look at Kankuro. Instantly Naruto agreed with Konohamaru as the boy did look like a clown. His eyes then caught a hint of blonde. Moving his eyes from Kankuro, a blush instantly stained Naruto's face as standing behind Kankuro to the right was a gorgeous blonde bombshell with her hair up in four pigtails. Temari checking Naruto out herself could tell that this boy was fast, and obviously skilled as he had gotten behind Kankuro without either noticing.

Naruto shaking his blush away set his back on Kankuro as he started to take whatever was on his back off. Temari also noticing this asked "You're not about to do what I think you're going to do are you?"

Kankuro now pissed said "This blonde shit asked for it."

Naruto rolling his eyes said "Actually Clown-san, I just saved your life as harming the grandson of the 3rd Hokage would most likely have ended with you being dead and Konoha declaring war on Suna. Personally I would have lead the charge as he may be a brat and nuisance at times, but he's my little brother and anyone who harms him will have to go through me first."

Konohamaru hearing this beamed while Kankuro once again shit his pants and asked "That little twerp is the grandson of the 3rd?"

Naruto nodding said "Yes now your friend in the tree seems to be mighty upset with you."

Kankuro and Temari both blinked but blanched when a cold monotone voice said "Kankuro you're an embarrassment to the village."

A swirl of sand then happened and Gaara appeared. Kankuro shaking said "But Gaara."

Gaara not hearing it said "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Kankuro shut his mouth. Gaara then setting his eyes on Naruto asked "Who are you?"

Naruto looking the boy directly in his Seafoam green eyes said "I believe it's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for someone's else name."

Gaara said "My name is Gaara Subaku."

Naruto nodding said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara nodding asked "Are you participating in the chunin exams?"

Naruto said "I plan on it."

Gaara smirking said "Well then I will see you during the exams Uzumaki."

He then turning to the still pale Kankuro and Temari and said "We're leaving as Baki has procured a room for us."

Both terrified people nodded. Naruto's blush came back to his face when Temari turned around and he got a look at her backside. He said "Wait."

All three Suna ninja turned and Naruto asked "I didn't get your name."

Gaara blinking didn't understand and Kankuro thinking that Naruto was talking to him smirked and said "Kankuro Subaku and I-!?"

He was cut off by Naruto who said "Not you clown boy I meant the cute blonde."

Temari blushed darkly hearing him call her cute and said "Temari Subaku."

Naruto hearing this felt his blush darken as he asked "Desert Flower?"

Temari nodded and Naruto without thinking said "Damn whoever named you must have know you'd grow up to be so pretty."

Temari hearing him once again compliment her blushed harder and walked away with her siblings, a confused Gaara looking between her and Naruto and a pissed Kankuro mumbling about being called a clown again. Naruto once the group was gone turned to Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and said "Alright you three, come on. I haven't taught you a jutsu in a while and I intend to fix that."

All three kids gained stars in their eyes and cheered. Naruto setting his eyes on Ino who was looking at his entire said "Thank you for sticking up for Konohamaru Ino, if you ever need anything just ask and I'll see what I can do, as I'm sure the old man and even Asuma will say the same."

He then turned and walked away with three eager kids trailing closely. Ino staring at him as he slowly vanished asked "Was that Naruto?"

Kurenai having already listened to Yugao's report on both teams was now sitting across from Hinata wondering how to approach the subject she wanted to talk about. A part of her just wanted to be blunt and tell Hinata that she was now dating Naruto and that the Hyuga heiress needed to stop stalking him as it was fucking creepy. Another part of her knew she needed to break the news gently and maybe get Hinata to start liking Shino, who obviously had feelings for the Hyuga heiress. The third and final part of her was not actually thinking about the talk she was about to have with Hinata. It was focused on the talk she had with one Ayame Ichiraku the other day….

 _Here Comes a Flashback!_

 _Kurenai had been walking down the street after another pleasant and successful date with Naruto and had blinked finding herself face to face with Ayame Ichiraku. Kurenai knew who she was because Naruto had told her about the ramen waitress. She had no clue why Ayame was giving her such a stern look, but it made Kurenai feel nervous. Ayame looking at Kurenai with her arms folded under her sizable bosom said "We need to talk Kurenai-san."_

 _Kurenai blinking asked "About what?"_

 _Ayame giving her a plain look said "About your new boyfriend."_

 _Kurenai hearing this nodded and lead Ayame to a near by café, where she was actually heading in the first place. Both females sat down and ordered something. Kurenai once their order had arrived asked "What about Naruto-kun?"_

 _Ayame sipping her black tea said "I'm sure you know about how hard he's had it and how much utter bullshit this village put him through, just because had something done to him against his will."_

 _Kurenai nodded as she did indeed know about this. Ayame spotting this took another sip said "I'm also sure you know just how much this village owes him."_

 _Kurenai nodded again as Konoha owed Naruto too much in her mind and anything they did to repay him was barely scratching the surface in what they should be doing. Ayame spotting this nod also said "I'm not sure you're aware that Naruto-kun is literally the closest anyone in this village will ever get to meeting another god."_

 _Kurenai hearing this blinked and said "I was not aware of this."_

 _Ayame nodded and said "I'm sure you weren't. The ninja of this village tend to not pay attention to what the civilians do. It's not their fault either as because of the idiotic actions of the civilian council, the ninja rarely associate with the civilians."_

 _Kurenai nodded as this was true, because the civilian council were such avid believers that Naruto was a demon or should've been killed a long time ago, they had alienated the ninja who believed Naruto should have been praised and worshipped for containing the Kyuubi. Ayame said "What most of the village hasn't realized as that about 20 something years ago a goddess walked amongst us."_

 _Kurenai's eyes widened hearing this and she asked "Really?"_

 _Ayame smiled and said "Yes. The goddess is currently still being worshipped by most of the civilian populace. Her goddess name is Rah, Egyptian Goddess of the Sun. She also has dominion over flames and fire of all kinds, water and ice of all kinds, thunder and lightning and Nature."_

 _Kurenai hearing this whistled and said "I guess that means I should pray to her the next time I'm out in the wilderness."_

 _Ayame nodded and said "Yes. As I was explaining she walked amongst us for over 13 years, living with us, eating with us and even fighting with you ninja. Until 12 years ago on the day of her child's birth a great tragedy occurred and masked man unleashed a demon on the village."_

 _Ayame didn't have to see Kurenai's eyes to widen to know that the jonin had figured out that the child was Naruto and the great tragedy was the Kyuubi attack. Kurenai now shaking asked "Naruto-kun is?"_

 _Ayame nodded and said "The only child of Ra and by all rights and purposes the most noble person on the entire face of the elemental nations."_

 _Kurenai gulped and asked "Who was she?"_

 _Ayame said "Her human form was someone many people feared and was even the sensei to your friend and Naruto-kun's new sensei."_

 _Kurenai blinked and started to think over what she knew and suddenly she felt sweat start pouring down her forehead as she asked "Naruto-kun is the son of the legendary Uzumaki Death God?"_

 _Ayame nodded and said "Correct."_

 _Kurenai nearly fainted hearing Ayame say this. Ayame said "Now I myself am a worshipper of Kushina-sama and I have learned that on that mission, the one were Naruto-kun turned the land of snow into the land of spring, he came into contact with Kushina-sama and she unlocked his godly powers, bestowed upon him at birth by Kushina-sama, but had been locked away because of the Kyuubi seal. She also informed me that Naruto-kun now shares two new dominions with her and that in every way possible Naruto-kun is basically a mortal god, who once he dies will ascend into his rightful place beside his mother as the god of Digimon and Pokegirls/Pokemon. Now allow me to explain what Digimon and Pokegirl is."_

 _She then explained what they were to Kurenai who asked "What does telling me all of this have to with me dating Naruto-kun?"_

 _Ayame sitting her tea down gave Kurenai a serious look and said "All of this is to inform you that you cannot be selfish and keep Naruto-kun all to yourself. He not only deserves all of the love he can take, but it's his literal divine destiny and right to have as many women loving and caring for him as possible or he wants."_

 _Kurenai hearing this asked "You want me to accept that he needs to have a harem?"_

 _Ayame nodding said "Yes so don't be selfish and try to stop other women, who want to and truly love him from doing so."_

 _Ayame then standing up said "I will give you the time to think this over, also if you can talk to the Hyuga on your team as Naruto doesn't like her like that and he finds her stalking him creepy as hell."_

 _Ayame then left the café with Kurenai pondering things._

 _...,.,Flash Back Over now!..,...,_

Shaking her head Kurenai looked Hinata directly in the eyes and decided to be straight up with her student and push her onto Shino and said "Hinata I've asked you here today because I need to inform you that I am now dating Naruto. I did this not to hurt you, nor did I intentionally ignore your crush on him. It just happened and I'm kinda in love with him. Now before you cry or anything let me inform you that Shino, your quite and peaceful teammate has very strong feelings for you and you should see where that could go. Also Naruto doesn't like the fact that you stalk him so please stop."

Hinata hearing this gained wide eyes and thought over everything Kurenai had just told her. Hinata shaking her head sighed and said "Okay Kurenai-sensei but if you hurt him I'll kill you sensei and sister figure or not."

She then walked out of the tea shop and Kurenai snorted as she said "I would never do something that stupid as you'd be the least of my worries."

She then blinked when Yugao, Hana and Anko all sat down around her. Anko looking irritated at the fact that she was wearing actually decent looking clothes asked "Why did you call us here Nai-chan?"

Kurenai with a devious smile on her face said "I called you all here to ask you all a question."

Hana blinked and asked "You called us all here knowing that I still have to find a way to get Naruto to forgive me so I don't have to chase that stupid cat until I'm Sixty to ask a question?"

Kurenai still having that devious smile on her face nodded. Yugao said "Ask the question already, as I need to go find my student and warn him about Guy and his clone."

Every single person in the shop shivered knowing the two people she was talking about. Kurenai asked "How do you three feel about Naruto-kun."

Her smirk returned when a heated blush appeared on both Hana's and Yugao's face, while Anko seemed to think about it. Anko answered first with "I think he's cute and pretty badass for a genin, but if he's the one responsible for my clothes catching on fire I'm gonna beat him like a rug."

Hana still with a blush on her face said "I think he's really brave and handsome and he'd make an excellent alpha."

Kurenai set her eyes on Yugao who turned her head and said "Naruto-kun is a pure genius that comes around once in a lifetime. He's also sweet, cute and very caring. He's also a natural born kenjutsu user and has the most lovely eyes I've ever seen on anyone."

Kurenai chuckled hearing this and asked "What would you say if I told you that he's destined to do great things?"

All three females said "We'd tell you no shit."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and asked "What if I told you that he's gonna need strong females by his side."

Yugao quirked an eyebrow and said "Kurenai you're already dating him I don't see why you're telling us he needs a strong female by his side."

She had failed to realize that Kurenai had used the plural form of female. Anko and Hana hadn't and Anko with narrowed eyes asked "Nai-chan what are you trying to ask us?"

Kurenai eye smiled and said "I'm formally informing you three that I want you three in Naruto-kun's harem with me. Of course I'd be the alpha, with you three being directly under me in power, but you'd still get to be with Naruto-kun."

She chuckled as Hana sputtered, Anko gaped and Yugao nearly fainted. She now understood why Naruto liked pranks. They were so funny.

Across the village Naruto watched as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon tried to perfect the Dragon of the Mortal Flame jutsu. He had tried to teach them another jutsu, but the stubborn kids had refused to learn it as they wanted to learn the Dragon of the Mortal Flame jutsu. So Naruto had agreed, but not before slapping some fire proof seals on their arms and bodies. He had also placed the focusing seals on their hands so they could draw in the power and heat of the sun. The one closest to pulling the jutsu off was Moegi as apparently her good chakra control allowed her better control over jutsu.

He blinked when Moegi actually managed to create a decent sized dragon and fired it at the practice dummies he had set up for the three. She cheered when the dummy was revealed to have third degree burns. Clapping he smiled at Moegi and said "Good job Moegi-chan. You've got the first part down, now you have to increase it's size, regulate it's temperature and finally learn how to control it."

Moegi hearing this pouted and asked "Is all of that really necessary Nii-chan?"

Naruto nodding said "Of course Moegi-chan. After all when used to it's full power this jutsu ranks up there in the S-class jutsu."

All three pair of eyes widened and the four eyes of the seasoned kunoichi watching from the trees even widened. Konohamaru asked "What do you mean boss?"

Naruto smiling said "The Dragon of the Mortal Flame jutsu, is only the first level of the jutsu. The second and more deadly level of the jutsu literally opens up a portal to another realm and summons an actual dragon to assist you in battle. It's also more chakra consuming which is why I have you three learning and perfecting the first level."

Moegi giving him the puppy dog eyes asked "Will you please show us the second level Nii-chan?"

Naruto smiling said "Sure as it gives me a chance to work on a new jutsu that's been floating around in my head."

He created a clone that walked into the middle of the training ground. Naruto then took off his jacket and armor to reveal his bare upper body, making the four seasoned kunoichi blush and drool. Konohamaru confused asked "What are you doing boss?"

Naruto eye smiling at him said "You'll see in a few minutes."

He then removed his gloves and dropped into a stance. Closing his eyes he flared his chakra and put the fact that Kurenai, Yugao, Anko and Hana was there watching in his mind for later and started focusing the chakra to his right arm. He opening his eyes and ignoring the roar of a dragon in his ears said "Bare witness to the most powerful dragon jutsu in all of existence."

He then surged his hand forward and said " **Fire Style: Dragon of the Darkness Flame Jutsu**!"

Eyes widened when from his arm a huge pitch black flaming dragon with hungry red eyes shot towards the pale clone. The clone quickly blurring through handsigns said " **Hyōton: Wolf of the Frigid Artic Jutsu!** "

The clone then unleashed a huge wolf made of ice and snow that had powerful yellow eyes. When the two attacks clashed, the ground literally shook and a tempest kicked up almost blowing, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon away. When the smoke cleared and the tempest settled down, everyone had wide eyes as where the two jutsu had met a deep hole literally cracking with electricity could be seen. Naruto eye smiling at the three kids said "That was the second level and as you can see it's very powerful."

All three kids gained stars in their eyes and Konohamaru said "Yosh we must work on perfecting the first level so that boss can teach us the second level."

Udon nodding said "Nii-sama will help us achieve greatness."

Moegi standing with her two friends said "We will learn from Nii-sama and we will be genin in no time."

All three kids cheered and got back to their practice. Naruto still with an eye smile said "Man you've gotta love kids."

Yugao with her jaw hanging open said "Kakashi-no-Baka is an absolute idiot."

Anko in a similar state said "I've gotta get him to teach me that jutsu."

Hana like her two friends said "With jutsu like that he should already be a chunin."

Kurenai gaping said "I had no idea my boyfriend was so powerful."

 **Hello all of you readers. This is the fifth chapter of Son Of Ra! This chapter is the introduction of the sand trio and Kurenai remembers her talk with Ayame. Right now I'd like to respond to some reviews. First I'll respond to Twilight Dance of Chaos. Your review of chapter one has me laughing and no I don't plan on having Naruto take part in any other chunin exams. The Arrogant one yes. I also thank you for actually giving me a list of pokegirl's you'd like to be in Naruto's harem. You seem to be pulling for Naruto to have a Foxy harem. With one Legendary. Out of your suggestions he will have a Sabertooth Tigress and Foxymaiden. Maybe even Articunt. Also I'm going to ask you to keep sending request for his harem as unlijke regular Tamer's he's gonna have multiple harem's as the ones not in use will stay in his estate.**

 **Rebmul, yeah it's gonna start slow and be very passionate. Hinata isn't going to snap at first, but she's not gonna go down without a fight. She's gonna continue stalking him and many other things that will freak Naruto out and make those in his harem angry. As for your two Digimon suggestions maybe as I can picture Angewoman but Deviwoman might be a little push.**

 **Jharrell819 Thank you it took me several tries to get it to this point and that's why I take my time with each chapter.**

 **Anyway as always review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Review or be forced to die every single way Kenny from South Park has!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flirting and Bad Feelings

**"** _Just promise you'll be alright, promise you'll be alright. If anything (alright, promise I'll be alright) (Promise I'll be alright, promise I'll be alright) If anything should happen. (promise I'll be alright.) (promise I'll be alright, promise I'll be, promise I'll be alright!)_ _ **-Promises by Jhene Aiko**_

 **Chapter 6: Written Exams, Flirting with the Enemy and Bad Feelings**

The next day, Naruto could be seen walking towards the academy, fully prepared for anything that may come. He even had the Kubikiribocho sealed on him just in case someone was actually strong or fast enough to knock Alduin away from him. He walking forward suddenly stilled as he felt a genjutsu wash over him. Looking around he noticed that nothing was really happening. This confused him as he was told that genjutsu were meant to harm. He blinked again when Kurenai and Yugao appeared in front of him. Kurenai smiling walked up and said "Don't worry Naruto-kun we're really here."

He sighed in relief hearing this thinking that some enemy had captured him in some lame ass genjutsu. Yugao giggled hearing him sigh and said "Nai-chan tell him what you discussed with the others."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow wondering what Kurenai needed to tell him. Kurenai sighed wondering how Naruto was going to take what she had to tell him. She then leaning forward whispered what she needed to tell him in his ear. Naruto hearing what she said turned so red that he was making Kushina's hair look white. Naruto's mind was going a million miles and hour as the fact that Kurenai, **his** girlfriend was forcing him to have a harem and had invited her three sexy as hell friends into his apparent harem. Shaking his head he looked at his sensei and wondered how she felt. Yugao gaining a smirk that would make the one's he did when he had a prank planned look tame. She sauntering up to him with a coy smile on her lips leaned forward giving him a perfect view of her breast, since she wasn't wearing a bra and was wearing one of her more loose shirts. She smiled when Naruto's eyes didn't even stray to her sweater puppies but locked on her eyes. She leaned forward and said "I'm just getting out of a relationship Naruto-kun, with someone I gave my heart to. But you make me feel like their's butterflies in my stomach. So I've decided to join your harem, even though I'm your sensei."

She then giving Naruto a light chaste kiss on the lips and said "Let this be your inspiration to make it pass the second exam."

She then smirked and said "Who knows what you'll get if you make it pass said exam."

She then leaning up turned and walked away with swaying hips and then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stood staring there for a few seconds in a state of pure shock, as his sensei had just kissed him on the damn lips and was part of his harem. Shaking his head he turned to Kurenai who had a victorious smirk on her face. She grabbing him and pulling him into a deep kiss that had him once again seeing southern constellations dropped him and said "That's another inspiration for you to make it pass the second exam Naruto-kun. When and if you do make it pass that part then."

She smiled and whispered " _I'll be taking your virginity and riding you like a bucking bronco_."

Naruto's face could have replaced the tomato from how red it was, while some blood dripped from his nose. She giggled at his reaction and like Yugao before turned from him with swaying hips, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. The genjutsu then vanished and Naruto swore up and down he could hear the Kyuubi inside of him grumbling about lucky brats landing stone cold foxes. Shaking his head he knew that his mom was smacking Karma around up in the realm of the gods as no way was this normal. He then started his journey back up to the academy to start the chunin exams.

An hour later Naruto was pinching the bridge of his nose as Sasuke, ever the arrogant emo avenger had alerted the entire room below that there had been a genjutsu over the door. Naruto had resisted the urge to slap the duck assed boy on the back of his head, and settled for sending the Uchiha a wilting glare. The boy hadn't apparently gotten the message as he was now fighting with Rock Lee, a green wearing nutcase with eyebrows so thick they looked alive. The boy was most likely a taijutsu specialist like Guy, but no the Uchiha in all of his supposed infinit wisdom had accepted the fight. The only good thing was now the arrogant one was now getting his ass handed to him in the most spectacular and entertaining way. It all ended when Guy appeared to admonish Lee for trying to do a jutsu that wasn't mean for use against comrades.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly when the twin nutcases of Konoha hugged having been warned about what looking at this could do to his mind by Yugao. Sadly Sakura and the emo were hit full force by whatever it was and Naruto refused to open his eyes until he was sure it had stopped. He then pushed the two traumatized idiots through the door. He once sure it was safe opened his eyes and blinked finding Kakashi and a smirking Yugao leaning against the door. Rolling his eyes at Kakashi still reading his smut he asked "What are you two doing here?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said "I'm here to make sure my cute little genin all came to take this exam."

Naruto blinked hearing this and easily figured out what Kakashi was trying to say, he turning to Yugao blinked when she still with the smirk on her face said "I'm here to tell you to go all out."

She then licked her lips and said "I'm also gonna remind you of what I told you on your way to the exams."

Naruto's face burned bright red remembering what she had said. He walking towards the door said "I won't hold back sensei and Kakashi-no-Echi, stop calling us cute, it kinda sounds like you're a pedophile."

He then walked into the room ignoring how Kakashi had turned so green he was making grass jealous. Yugao snickered hearing Naruto call Kakashi a pedophile. She then watched as Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room. Shaking her head she eye smiled at Kakashi and said "Come on Kakashi-no-Pedo, we should get to the jonin lounge, or are you still busy thinking about the Uchiha and yourself in a bedroom."

She giggled when Kakashi turned even greener as he said "Not funny Yugao." Both jonin then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto walking into the correct room rolled his eyes as he was hit with the killing intent of the room. Lifting up his hands he gave the entire room the bird and said "Fuck you."

The killing intent increased and it didn't bother him one bit as he was used to Yugao sending killing intent at him, plus they had nothing on the late Zabuza. He was about to say something when he was glomped by a purple missile. Blinking several times he turned to find himself being nuzzled by Ino who said "You know just how to make an entrance Naruto-kun."

Naruto really confused turned to Shikamaru and asked "What the hell?"

Shikamaru sighing said "The troublesome woman decided that Sasuke-teme otherwise known as Lord Emo of lake Brood, or High King Duck Ass of the Knights of Emo, was no longer worth her time after his last rather harsh rejection of her affections. You are now the target of her love and time."

Naruto hearing this sweat dropped and turned to Sasuke. He said "Thanks oh great and powerful Lord Emo for dumping one of your most tenacious fan-girls on my shoulders. Please if there's every anything I can **not** do for you, **don't** let me know."

Sasuke sneered at Naruto and turned to find team eight walking towards them. Naruto instantly noticed that Hinata was holding hands with Shino and smiled. He was about to say something when Sakura said "Ino-pig get off of Naruto-kun."

He and everyone else from Konoha who knew Sakura blinked and gained wide eyes. Ino glaring at Sakura asked "Why would I do that forehead?"

Sakura having finally decided grabbed Naruto's arm and said "Because he's mine."

Naruto hearing this blanched as this sentence meant that he now had both of Sasuke's most tenacious fan-girls on his tail. Groaning he turned to Sasuke and said "Seriously thank you High King Emo of the Unholy Knights of Castle Brood."

Sasuke now upset as his two tenacious fan-girls had abandoned him for the dobe. Ino glaring at Sakura said "As if forehead. Naruto-kun is mine."

Sakura sending a powerful glare back at Ino said "No he's mine."

Both girls then started to argue loudly to Naruto's dismay. This would continue for the next 20 minutes, when a boy that had warning bells sounding in Naruto's head walked over and said "You rookies should quite down."

Kiba snorting asked "Who the hell are you?"

The boy pushing up his glasses said "Pardon my name is Kabuto Yakushi and I'm a konoha genin like you guys but I've taken the chunin exams before."

When he said this Naruto's eyes narrowed and he asked "How many times have you failed Yakushi-san?"

Kabuto said "7 times."

The warning bells were now blaring and Naruto instantly decided that this Kabuto was not to be trusted. He blinked when Sasuke said "I'd like information on Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto letting his brain catch up said "Give me information on Temari Subaku."

He ignored when across the room said female blushed. Kabuto nodding revealed three cards. Naruto quickly snatched the one with his information on it and the one with Temari's info. His eyes narrowed even more spotting the info on his card as all of this was confidential info that only the Hokage was supposed to know, hell some of it was info he hadn't even told jiji yet. Igniting the fire inside he burned the card and sent a potent glare at Kabuto. He then started to read Temari's card. He couldn't stop the impressed whistle that came out of his mouth as he read it. He smiled and said "Not only is she pretty, but she's a Wind User and she's a Mistress of the Wind."

His smile widened and said "She's gonna be fun."

Temari across the room had a burning blush on her face as the cute and powerful boy she was quickly gaining a crush on Naruto and wondered if she could talk to him before the finals. Naruto ignored when the three sound genin attacked Kabuto and the silver haired spy fell to his knees. He also chose to ignore Sakura and Ino still arguing over him.

Half and hour later Naruto was sitting in a chair between Hinata and some random Ame ninja. Naruto had took one look at the written exam and knew that there was no fucking way anyone not as smart as Sakura or Shikamaru would be able to answer these questions without cheating. He didn't have to cheat as his mom literally took over for about five minutes and filled out all of the other answers, she also informed him that this exam was easy compared to what was coming next. Naruto didn't like the way that had sounded, but ignored it in favor of having a pleasant conversation with his mom. Turns out he also gained his godly love of ramen from her. He blinked when his mom informed him that he was most likely going to activate a Digivolution soon.

She wasn't sure why or when, but knew it was coming soon. He had asked her what kind of creature did she think he would Digivolve into. She had giggled and said he was most likely going to Digivolve into a Dragon, as one of her more powerful forms was a dragon. This got him asking her all about her different forms. His eyes had widened when she had informed him that she had many different forms and had actually gained two from her new dominions. These new forms were apparently Legendary Pokegirls known as Whore-Oh and Moltits. Naruto hadn't even asked what was up with the names but had asked if he would ever get to travel to this apparent world of Pokegirls. She had giggled and told him cryptically he would find out after the second exam. This had made him blink, but shrug as she was his mom and he trusted her. She then informed him that she would talk to him later as she was looking for something to give him.

This made his focus come back to the outside and he blinked several times as a lot of the genin that had been in the room before was now gone. His mind then filled in all of the info he missed out on. Apparently the proctor, Ibiki Morino had spilled some utter bullshit about failing them and banning them from the chunin exams if they failed the last questions. Rolling his eyes he said "Oi shithead stop stalling for time as both know that you can't do a damn thing besides fail us for this year. You don't have the power or the authority to ban any of us from taking other chunin exams."

Ibiki with a twitching eyebrow asked "What makes you so sure brat?"

Naruto giving him the finger said "One because you're just a jonin, two only the old man could do that and he knows damn well I'd prank him and the village for the next six months if he even thought of trying that shit. Now shut the fuck up and tell us we passed already."

Ibiki's eyebrows were now twitching badly and several tick marks could be seen on his head. He glaring at Naruto said "Brat you've got some balls to talk to me like that but-!"

Here he smirked and said "You're absolutely right and to all of you who remained congratulations you passed."

He then started talking about things that honestly bored Naruto so he started to think about what the second exam could be. He blinked when Anko appeared in the room with a banner declaring her sexy but no longer single. She looking around the room said "76 genin."

She turning to the now dangerously twitching Ibiki said "You've lost your touch."

Ibiki was about to say something when Naruto said "He never had the touch. I bet he couldn't even intimidate Iruka-sensei."

Ibiki was now leaking killing intent as Anko turned to look Naruto directly in the eyes. She then walked right up to him ignoring the looks all of the other genin was sending her. Grabbing him by his collar and continued to stare him in the eyes. Naruto was about to say something, when his mind was temporarily shut down as she planted a soul searing, toe curling kiss on his lips, that once again had Naruto seeing Southern Constellations. Anko dropping him licked her lips and ignored the killing intent sent her way by Sakura, Ino and Temari. She turned and said "Alright kiddies and Naruto-kun, follow me to training ground 44."

She then left the same way she came in, making many sweat drop. Naruto and the others simply followed her, with Naruto being in a daze. Ibiki grumbling about having to give smart mouthed kids a talk, started collecting the papers. He blinked when he got to Naruto's and found a hidden message for him. He looking it over gained wide eyes and quickly vanished to go inform the Hokage of what Naruto had found out.

Anko now standing in front of the Forest of Death was giving her explanation while munching on Dango. Naruto no longer in a daze was getting this overwhelming sense of trepidation as he stared at the massive and dark forest in front of him. It wasn't actually the forest that made him uneasy, as he had been in there before. No it was the long tongued Kusa Kunoichi that made Naruto's skin crawl and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He didn't know why but this person gave him the creeps and made him want to summon his dragon friend and unleash her full power on the freak and not even care about the effects doing this would cause.

He blinked feeling eyes on him. Turning he found Temari staring at him. This made him smile and say "Hey Desert Flower. I do hope you're not planning anything indecent while staring at me."

Temari's face burned red as she turned away as she had been thinking indecent things while staring at him, most of them along the lines of finding out if he was such a good kisser. Anko eye smiling after every group of genin got their scrolls, with her blowing a kiss at Naruto. She giggled when he blushed brightly and the Haruno sent her a glare. Apparently Naruto was becoming a wanted product and the Haruno wanted him. She knew she needed to inform Kurenai about this and planned on doing so after she said "Alright kiddies Go and don't die, specifically you Naruto-kun."

Naruto now blushing even harder jumped into the forest, with Sakura and Sasuke following him. As he landed on the branch of a tree he said "I got a bad feeling about this."

 **It's finally time for the chunin exams and Naruto blows by the first exam with the help of his mom who also informs him of her two Pokègirl forms. Anko also makes another appearance and Naruto gains the curse of tenacious fans. I also have a question. Do you guys want Kurenai or any of the humans in Naruto's harem to have Pokègirls or do you want only Naruto to have pokegirl's? Let me know and review or else. As always PM or leave any questions, concerns and suggestions in the review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Digivolution and Okamimon

**"You see I am the wolf, and this dirty, little piggy lives inside of me. You see every now and then, I forget which one that I want and which one that I need. I have come to realize. That both of them have become a necessity. I now have come to realize. That I become which animal I chose to feed. Pig, pig! Would you let me in? Pig, pig!"** _ **-Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment.**_

 **Chapter 7: Orochimaru, Digivolutions and Ōkamimon!**

Two hours later Naruto's bad feeling from before was now worse and this had made him very paranoid. His paranoia had pushed him to secure his team the needed scroll early and had defeated both an Ame team and a Kiri team. The Ame team had the heaven scroll which team seven already had, but Naruto took it anyway just in case. The Kiri team had the scroll they needed and Naruto had taken it without any reservations.

So now the three of them were moving through the forest and Naruto was constantly looking over his shoulder for whatever was giving him the bad feeling. His eyes widened as the wind suddenly picked up around him and his team. He quickly pulled out Alduin and slashed down. This allowed him to literally cut the wind coming towards them. Naruto noticed that the wind had continued to hit the trees around them and had snapped many of them in half. Naruto cursed at this and dropped into a ready stance, just as the Kusa Kunoichi from before appeared. She chuckled as she said "Impressive Naruto-kun, my sources had informed me you were quite impressive."

Naruto narrowing his eyes asked "Is one of these so called sources Kabuto Yakushi."

The Kunoichi's eyes widened just enough for Naruto to know that he had guessed right and Kabuto was a fucking spy. The Kunoichi chuckled and said "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Sure you don't."

Naruto was about to say something else when the ever present emo asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

The Kunoichi setting her eyes on Sasuke licked her lips and said "I want you Sasuke-kun."

Naruto shivered hearing this and said "Okay that was wrong on 10 levels as you're obviously a guy in some kind of advanced henge."

The Kunoichi setting her eyes back on Naruto asked "What makes you think so?"

Naruto responded with "One you have entirely too much chakra to be a kunoichi, two you haven't blasted Sakura for making you other Kunoichi look bad, and three you smell way too much like a dude to be a girl shithead."

The Kunoichi chuckling said "Well done Naruto-kun."

The Kunoichi then vanished, even to Naruto's eyes and the next thing he knew he was crashing through several trees. Naruto landed with a solid thud and as he leaned up he gained wide eyes spotting a huge snake standing over him with hungry eyes. Naruto moved quickly to avoid being swallowed up by the snake and said "Well fuck."

He then pulling Alduin out once more shut his eyes planning on dealing with this wretched snake with his kenjutsu.

Back with Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru, Sakura was frozen in pure shock as the Kunoichi beat the breaks off of Sasuke, which she had only seen Naruto do so far. Everything Sasuke tried was beaten back or plain out ignored by the Kunoichi. This had Sakura wondering if this is what it truly meant to be a kunoichi. Sasuke getting kicked in the stomach growled wondering why all of the training the civilian council was forcing Kakashi to give him wasn't working. He standing up glared at the kunoichi with his finally three tomoe sharingan. He blurring through handsigns called forth the Chidori and charged at the Kunoichi who cackled and said "Yes come at me with everything show me the power of the Uchiha clan."

She then to Sasuke's horror caught his Chidori and then broke all of his fingers. She then kicked him clear across the battlefield. Laughing she turned to Sakura and asked "What's the matter girl, can't fathom the power of a true kunoichi."

Sakura whimpered when those yellow slitted eyes landed on her. The kunoichi was about to say something else when he felt a tremendous amount of chakra heading his way. Replacing himself with a log, he gasped when a fire dragon swallowed it up. He traced this fire dragon all the way to Naruto who said "Don't listen to this shithead Sakura, he's not even a true kunoichi. He's a fucking dude who looks like a lady."( **She-Venom "Woah that dude looks like a lady!** )

Naruto ending his jutsu glared at Orochimaru and said "I figured out who you are."

The Kunoichi quirked and eyebrow and asked "Who am I Naruto-kun?"

Naruto said "You're Orochimaru of the Sannin, wanted S-rank missing ninja of Konoha, summoner of the snake clan."

Orochimaru started to cackle as he asked "How did you know Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snorting and taking off his armor and the top part of his clothes said "Only two people from Konoha have the Snake Summons and Anko-chan wouldn't bother herself to send one after me, as she **knows** I'd get her back."

Orochimaru taking off the kunoichi he was wearing like an old dress chuckled and said "Yes I'd heard of your legendary pranks. I have to admit if you ever used your mind for evil, you'd be the most feared person in the elemental nations."

Naruto rolled his eyes and asked "Are we gonna sit here and talk or are we going to fight?"

Orochimaru chuckled and asked "Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

Naruto shrugging said "We'll never know until I try will we Pedomaru."

Orochimaru chuckled and said "Correct Naruto-kun."

He then vanished and this time Naruto was ready. He ducked under Orochimaru's punch and landed a solid kick to the snake's man stomach. Orochimaru didn't even feel it as he slapped Naruto away. The snake sannin blurred through handsigns and unleashed a wind jutsu towards Naruto. Naruto spotting this drew Alduin and said " **Kenjutsu: Wrath of the World Eater jutsu!** "

He then slashed once and to Orochimaru's shock and the now watching Anko's awe unleashed a huge stream of flames that consumed his wind attack and created a circle of flames around them. Naruto not finished yet dashed forward and said " **Kenjutsu: Roar of the World Eater Jutsu!** "

Orochimaru was then blasted backwards from a massive force of power that literally made him crash through several tress and removed almost all of his kunai and shuriken. Getting up he chuckled and said "Very impressive jutsu Naruto-kun but I am a sannin for a reason."

He then made Naruto and the others shiver when from his mouth a snake with a sword in it's mouth appeared. He accepting the blade said "Now then let me show you the power of a sannin."

He then appeared before Naruto with tremendous speed. Naruto bringing Alduin up to block was still knocked off of the branch he was standing on. Naruto cursing like a sailor in his mind, knew that he needed to bring out a big gun. His eyes widened when Orochimaru appeared and swung down. Naruto blocking with Alduin again heard him mom say she loved him but he was going to lose to Orochimaru in the first round. She then roared out that didn't mean he shouldn't give it his all.

Standing up he wasn't prepared to be kicked through several trees and to crash into a rock. Standing to his feet with a groan Naruto heard his mom tell him that the hit he just took had knocked a lot out of him. He could feel it, as his bones ached and his muscles groaned. Standing up he decided he should release that chakra seal he had placed on himself two days ago. He releasing it knew he felt his muscles stop groaning, and his bones ached a lot less. He feeling Orochimaru kicking Sasuke's ass started blurring through handsigns. He finishing landed on tiger with one hand and snake with the other. He surging his chakra through his body felt the roots of the mighty trees pick him up and carried him towards the battle. He a few feet away and watching as Anko joined in on the battle cried out " **Uzumaki Hijutsu: Combination Jutsu: SS-rank Legend of the Ghost Rider: Subcategory Spirit of Vengeance Jutsu!** "

Half of his chakra was consumed from this jutsu as massive black roots burst from the ground and managed to ensnare Orochimaru. Then to the shock of those in the forest for the exam, Sakura, Anko and Orochimaru, the skyline opened up revealing the heavens shining. The intense light of the sun then shined down on the spot in front of Orochimaru and everyone watching gasped as what appeared to be an angel appeared for a few moments. Then this angel became consumed by bright blue flames as it transformed into a very familiar figure to Sakura. The difference this figure had from the one before, was the blue skeletal wings behind it and the huge sword in it's hand. This being walked towards Orochimaru and to the shock of everyone except Naruto said " _ **Orochimaru of the three legendary Sannin. You have committed many sins if your foolish quest for Immortality. You have marked your former student, forcing her to carry the blame for your sins against this cesspool of a village. My name is Zarathos and I am the Angel of Justice and I am here to punish you!**_ "

Zarathos then grabbed Orochimaru by the throat and said " _ **Look into my eyes and feel the pain of your many victims. Fell the injustices you have done to members of this village and never hurt the innocent again!**_ "

He then fixed his gaze on Orochimaru who started to scream in pain just like Doto had, but now it was even more painful. Zarathos growled when Orochimaru instead of turning to ash, turned into a bunch of blackened snakes. Naruto's jutsu then ended. Orochimaru appearing with anger in his eyes hissed "Brat."

Naruto then knowing this was the last jutsu of this round drew his arm back and said "Alright Pedomaru here it comes."

He then surged the last of his chakra into his arm and surged it forward. Orochimaru and Sakura was shocked when a gigantic black dragon made of flames barreled out of his arm and charged directly for Orochimaru. Sasuke was literally shacking with jealousy as this was supposed to his jutsu. Anko was in shock from the previous jutsu, but had seen this jutsu before. Orochimaru was still in shock when the dragon hit him with the force of an avatar hitting a cabbage cart.( **She-Venom "Avatar The Last Airbender reference. Look it up!** ) This kicked up a huge cloud of smoke.

Naruto barely having any chakra in his body dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He could feel his mom beaming down from the realm of the gods at him, as two S-rank and above jutsu behind each other was beyond impressive for a mere genin. When the smoke cleared Sakura gasped as a huge trench could be seen from Naruto's attack. Sasuke was even more jealous from the sheer amount of power from the dobe's attacks. Anko was truly wondering if Kakashi was thinking straight when he handed over the rights to train Naruto.

Orochimaru now pissed as he shed another skin knew he needed to show Naruto just who he was dealing with. He then using his speed rushed into the clearing and instantly unleashed a hellish assault on the exhausted Naruto. Naruto not being able to do anything but take this beating could literally feel his mom comforting him, as she raged up in the realm of the gods. He feeling the nightmarish assault finally end was then tossed into the forest like a used condom. This seemed to set Anko off as she attacked Orochimaru with reckless and ferocious fury. Sasuke thinking he was better than Naruto and miraculously forgetting the ass kicking he was getting from Orochimaru joined in on the attack.

Naruto laid out on the actual forest floor, was so tired and in so much pain that he felt like just closing his eyes and taking a little nap. In fact he could actually feel his eyes closing before his mother appeared in an ethereal form, now dressed much differently and having thick curly black hair that hung down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a pure with dress that hugged her body. This dress started just below the breast and left her shoulder s exposed. She looking at him with her golden eyes filled with care and worry said "Naruto my precious Pharaoh it's time for your first digivolution."

Naruto feeling his eyes still trying to close said "I'm ready Kaa-chan."

She smiled hearing this and said "Good my baby boy. Tap into the overwhelming power of the **Digital Core** inside of you and let if flow into you."

Naruto closing his eyes listened intently to his mother's instructions and gasped feeling this immense power inside of him that wasn't chakra. Ra spotting this smiled and said "Good you found it, now channel into the symbol in the middle of your forehead."

Naruto again followed her instructions and smiled feeling this warmth wash over him. Ra smiled as Naruto's symbol, **The Light of Digivolution** , but she wouldn't inform her baby of him having this, until the month for the genin had training, then she'd be doing a lot, and he'd be ready for the finals as a Kage level genin. Her smile broadened when Naruto's body was consumed by a bright light. She decided to let the entire forest and Konoha know what was about to happen. Activating her godly power she amplified her voice and said " _ **Digivolution Immediate!**_ "

The entire forest turned to the source of said voice including Orochimaru who had just given Sasuke his evil hickey of doom. Ra/Kushina watched as Naruto's form was enveloped in light and started to grown. She blinked noticing it take on a distinctively lupine form. This made her think maybe her child was going for a **champion** level digimon, **Garurumon**. She then watched as the form went from standing on all fours to shifting to standing on two feet. This made her gasp as maybe her child had skipped right past champion and had landed on **Ultimate** with a **WereGarurumon**. She hoped not as she knew her baby couldn't handle that much power.

When the light vanished she gasped as standing there was a red and black furred lupine champion digimon dressed in a pair of black jeans that was torn at the knees. Hanging from this creature's belt was not only Alduin, but also the Kubikiribocho and one more sword that made her eyes widen. This sword belonged to the digital knight **Omnimon**. On this wolf's hands were black metal platted gloves, with the Konoha symbol cared into the back. On each shoulder of this wolf's shoulder the **Digital Biohazard** symbol could be seen. Her eyes then locked with the wolf and she found herself staring at one golden and one deep blue eye.

It then threw it's head back and let loose a howl that sent the animals in the forest into hiding, and made the hairs on the back of everyone's neck stand. It finished with it's heart stopping howl said " **Ōkamimon, defender of the weak and Royal Digital Knight**."

Ra smiled hearing this and asked "What level are you Sochi?"

Ōkamimon smiled and said " **I'm a champion level mom and I feel great.** "

She giggled and said "Well then I believe it's time for Round 2 with Pedomaru."

Ōkamimon gained a smirk that made Orochimaru suddenly shiver as if some great evil was about to be unleashed on him. He didn't know it but some great evil was about to be unleashed on him.

Ōkamimon dashing through the trees as a pace that would make the Hirashin look like a stroll through the park. He arrived exactly as Orochimaru removed his fangs from the bruised and battered Sasuke's neck. Growling he blurred and slammed his hand into Orochimaru's stomach sending the snake into the trunk of a very thick tree. Orochimaru standing up felt like his ribs were broken. Looking at what attacked him he shit his pants. Ōkamimon ignoring the snake looked at what he had left on Sasuke and could instantly tell it was evil. Turning to look over Sakura he could see that the girl had a few cuts and scrapes as she apparently tried to help fend off Orochimaru. Finally setting his eyes on Anko he could see that the woman was holding her neck in pain. His eyes easily spotted what looked like an early version of the mark forming on Sasuke's neck.

Turning to stare down Orochimaru he bared his teeth and said " **Time for Round 2 Pedomaru and this time, I'm going to kick your snake ass.** "

Orochimaru hearing the nickname Naruto had given him earlier felt his jaw drop as he had no clue Naruto could transform like this. Sadly his shock cost him as Ōkamimon once again connected with a gut wrenching punch to the stomach. This made him drop his knees as it was like Tsunade had just punched him. Ōkamimon then feeling energy in his hands surged then forward and cried out " **Howling Thunder!** "

Orochimaru was forced to replace himself with a log as it was not only burned but was also frozen. His shock increased and he was punched square in the jaw for standing there gawking. He snapped out of his shock with this punch and snarled. He then went on the attack and soon to his shock found himself locked in a deadly battle with Ōkamimon. Orochimaru jumping back summoned his sword thinking that it would give him the advantage. He was wrong as Ōkamimon drew Omnimon's sword and quickly countered Orochimaru's attack. Orochimaru gasped having never seen this sword before, but could literally feel the power coming from it.

The two then clashed with swords for quite some time until Ōkamimon managed to knock Orochimaru's sword away from him. Jumping into the air grabbed it and to the horror of Orochimaru it glowed. Landing Ōkamimon revealed the Kusanagi now cleansed of the snake sannin's influence. Ōkamimon attaching it to his waist lifted his blade up and said " **Time's up Pedomaru!** "

A chilling wind then settled down on the forest of death and both Sakura and Anko were blessed to witness Ōkamimon's sword start to gain a icy aura. Ōkamimon said " **Take this Frozen Apocalypse!** "

Orochimaru nearly died of an heart attack when a titanic cloud of ice washed down over where he was standing. He quickly realized he need to get the fuck out of there before he was turned into a frozen snake. He quickly sank into the ground and retreated from Konoha. Ōkamimon feeling the snake retreat, lowered his mighty sword and turned to Anko and Sakura. Walking over to Anko he asked " **You alright Foxy Snake Lady?** "

Anko blinked as that was the name Naruto had started calling her before she joined his harem gained wide eyes and asked "Naruto-kun?"

Ōkamimon nodding could feel the digivolution was about to wear off. Anko felt her eyes widened even more when Ōkamimon nodded and asked "What the hell?"

Ōkamimon was about to respond when the digivolution wore off with a bright flash. Anko had thankfully shut her eyes along with Sakura. When the light wore off both females opened their eyes to find Naruto standing there still without a shirt, but now had four swords attached to his waist. Naruto now very tired said "Damn I'm wiped."

He then passed out. Sakura was about to grab Naruto and take him someplace safe, but blinked when Anko picked him up instead and said "Alright pink one I'm gonna carry this one while you carry the Uchiha. I'll carry Naruto-kun until you pick a safe hiding spot and will even lay him down."

Sakura hearing this nodded, ignoring her inner growling about big chested whores carrying her one true love. She found the hollowed out stump of a tree and quickly laid Sasuke down. Anko somewhat approving laid Naruto down, but not before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. She then vanished in a swirl of leaves to report to the Hokage about what had happened. Sakura glaring at where Anko had been decided to set some traps and watch over her teammates. This got her inner thinking that maybe if they did this it would impress Naruto-kun and then he'd ask her out. Both versions of Sakura giggled as this plan was perfect, in their minds at least.

 **Hell to the fluff yeah. We got our first Digivolution in this chapter and Pedomaru gets his slimy ass handed to him. Now I know many of you are wondering why did I have Ōkamimon take the Kusanagi. Simple it's gonna be given to Amaterasu by Ra/Kushina as a present from Naruto. This is gonna have Amaterasu start paying attention to Naruto and eventually she's gonna fall for him. I'm thinking of having her take a Pokegirl form. How did you guys like Ōkamimon and if you need to picture him just think WereGarurumon except with red and black fur and instead of wearing brass knuckles and a shoulder pad it's just a bare upper body. Oh and he has swords attached to his hips by Naruto's headband which moved to take the place of his belt. Anyway I don't know if Omnimon actually named his sword so I'm gonna let you guys name it. Also the Ghost Rider jutsu how did you guys like the SS-rank version and what did you think about Zarathos appearing. I know that he's not actually the spirit of vengeance but I was just rolling with it. Zarathos is actually the Spirit of Justice corrupted by the devil over centuries. So leave a review letting me know how you felt about this chapter or shoot me a PM with questions, concerns and suggestions. As usual review or I'll castrate you with 14 feet of rope, 20 pounds of finely grated Parmesan cheese and a box full or rats.**


	8. Chapter 8: Exhaustion and Followers

**"** _You say you want to chase the moon like fire. Well, together we can fake our own deaths here. Just wanna be alone and watch as you all just disappear. D-d-d-darker now. Kicked out and sleeping in your car. You roll the window down enough to dream and make-believe. Our lights knocked out, turned upside down. And I'm just a stupid motherfucker, Can't figure it out. I want devil horns. I wanna breathe in your rush. I wanna leap when you want me to fly. But darlin' I don't mean to beg. But these thorns on the stem are nearly tearing up my skin_ **!"** _ **-Floral & Fading by Pierce The Veil.**_

 **Chapter 8: Cursed Emo's, Oto, and Followers!**

Two days later and Sakura was very tired as neither Sasuke or Naruto had woken up yet. To make matters worse, she was damn sure she was being watched, but couldn't pinpoint who or what was watching them. She trying to keep herself awake, turned to Naruto and Sasuke and said "Don't worry you two I'll keep you safe and sound."

She then turned back. In the bushes looking over her camp the sound trio could be seen. Zaku looking at Sakura snorted and asked "That pathetic pink haired thing is the only thing between us and the Uchiha?"

Dosu nodding said "Yes and she's tired, most likely from staying awake to watch over her teammates."

Kin rolled her eyes as girls like Sakura were the reason real kunoichi were being looked down upon. She then asked "When do we strike?"

Zaku turning to her said "When we feel like it whore. Now shut up."

Kin sighed as this was what her team was like, hell this is what Oto was like, except in Oto she at least had Tayuya to talk to. Dosu said "We will strike when she nods off again. Until then we wait."

The other two nodded. Three hours later and Sakura's head bobbed as she nodded off. The sound team then decided to strike, as Zaku stepped into the field along with Dosu. Kin on the other hand was still in the bushes trying to stand up as Zaku had gotten impatient and decided to once again beat her. She couldn't really defend herself as Zaku and Dosu both were stronger than her and if she did try to defend herself Dosu would join in and then it would only get worse.

When she did manage to stand up and walk out of the bushes she was shocked to find Zaku fighting some guy in green who was shouting about the flames of youth. Dosu was trying to disable the traps Sakura had set up. She was a little amazed by the traps set up, as they were complicated and would injure the target badly. Lee having come to help Sakura after finding her in distress was now fighting Zaku with everything he had, knowing that Neji and Ten-Ten were most likely on the way. He was right as a few minutes later the rest of his team arrived and soon a battle broke out between to the two teams.

Sakura watching as team nine fought the sound genin was sad as she was truly pathetic as Naruto and Sasuke would have easily defeated the trio, specifically Naruto as he was strong. She was about to say something when a very foul presence washed down over the group. She shivered at how much malice she could feel coming from this presence and turned around to find it was coming from Sasuke. Said emo avenger stood up to reveal his face covered in strange flame shaped black marks. Sasuke gripping the power he was given by Orochimaru said "Yes this is the power I need to defeat him."

He then standing up looked at the beat down Sakura and asked "Who attacked you?"

Sakura trembling pointed at the sound genin. Sasuke gained a sick smirk as he said "Perfect fools to test my new power out on."

He then dashed towards Zaku who had just defeated Neji, to said Hyuga's shock. Zaku snorting thinking that Sasuke was going to be easy used his attack and watched as the Uchiha easily dodged it. It still headed towards Sakura who was once again standing in front of the tree. Gasping Sakura was ready to be hit, as she wasn't going to let Naruto be killed by this guy. Her eyes widened when Naruto appeared in front of her with the Kubikiribocho raised. He with very tired eyes slashed down and said " **Kenjutsu: Backlash Wave!** "

He then slashed down and to the shock of the teams from Konoha and the horror of Zaku slashed his attack and sent it right back at him, except this time it was visible. Zaku quickly switched places with Kin who had been able to convince Ten-Ten that they didn't need to fight. Naruto spotting this shocked Zaku when he made the attack change direction and head towards the black haired sound genin. The attack then hit and both of Zaku's arms were removed. This caused him to scream out in pure agony. Kin was shocked as she was convinced Naruto's attack was going to kill her.

Naruto still tired could tell that Kin was shocked and knew about her asshole teammates beating her as his mother had informed him. Naruto ignoring the glaring Sasuke started down Dosu who had defeated Lee and said "Surrender now and you get to leave with your life. Don't and I'll be forced to kill you."

Dosu snorting said "Fuck you."

Naruto sighing said "I tried to be civil, remember that."

Naruto then literally vanished and appeared behind Dosu with the sound team's scroll in his mouth. Everyone gained wide eyes when Dosu literally feel into chunks of bloody meat. Naruto having just ended Dosu's life using Alduin attached it to his waist and said "Fucking idiot."

Sasuke now pissed said "Dobe give me those swords as only an elite like me can use them."

Naruto still tired from before decided to just knock Sasuke out and let someone else deal with the arrogant Uchiha. He vanished and the next thing anyone knew Sasuke was unconscious on the ground. Naruto yawning looked at team nine and ignored how Ten-Ten was staring at the four swords attached to his waist. Walking towards the wide eyed Kin he asked "What's your name?"

Kin gulping said "Kin Tsuchi."

Naruto nodding asked "Your two former teammates treated you like shit right?"

Kin blinked and nodded. He then asked "Your village doesn't see it's members as family but as tools?"

She again nodded and he asked "Your only friend is a girl named Tayuya who is one of Pedomaru's elite guards?"

Kin now having tears spilling from her eyes nodded. Naruto closing his eyes smiled softly and asked "How would like to come with me Kin, where you can join the village and finally find out what it means to have a family. Where your presence is appreciated and loved, instead of just noticed. Where you can have hopes, dreams, and ambitions without fear of repercussions? Where you will have the protection of a goddess?"

Kin sniffling now said "That would be wonderful."

Naruto now smiling brightly said "Well then welcome to Konohagakure No Sato. I Uzumaki Naruto swear to protect you from any and all that seek to harm you. I'm sure I can talk jiji into making you citizen of Fire Country and if you want a Kunoichi of Konoha."

Kin hearing this started crying in joy. Naruto walking over to the crying kunoichi wrapped her in a soothing and tender hug, that made Ra coo. Sakura wanted Naruto to hug her like that and be her hero. Ten-Ten was still staring at Naruto's swords wondering if he could really use all four. Lee was unconscious and Neji was trying to stop his ears from bleeding. Kin crying into Naruto's chest could feel how warm his hug was and wanted to snuggle into him. Naruto still tired asked "Kin-chan can I let go?"

Kin quickly shook her head no and said "No hold onto me Naruto-sama."( **She-Venom "Hold onto me. Hold onto me. Don't you ever leave, Don't you ever leave! Eh I mean!"** )

Naruto blinked and wondered why in the hell was Kin calling him Naruto-sama. Sighing he said "Alright then let's make camp, and I mean all of us. Team Nine you can leave in the morning."

Neji nodded and soon camp broke out.

The next day the one person larger team seven could be seen heading towards the tower with Naruto still being forced to hold at least some part of Kin. He had decided to hold her hand as holding anything else wasn't cool with him. Sasuke at the back of the group was once again brooding, this time brooding as Naruto refused to give him those swords. Sakura was glaring at Kin not liking that the former sound kunoichi was holding Naruto's hand. Kin for the first time in a long time felt safe and secure and it was all thanks to Naruto, who was warm like the rays of the sun. They were nearly to the tower when Ra demanded that Naruto go save the Uzumaki female about to be mauled by a bear her now dead teammates pissed off on purpose.

Naruto sighing created a clone and had it hold Kin's hand. Smiling softly at her he said "My clone will take you three to the tower and Kin-chan it's just as strong and protective as me. If you feel threatened in any way just squeeze it's hand."

Kin hearing this nodded and let the clone lead her to the tower, with Sakura trying to pick between staying with Naruto or keeping an eye on the sound kunoichi. In the end she decided to keep an eye on Kin. Sasuke just huffed and walked away. Naruto once sure they were heading to the tower followed his mom's directions and quickly came across Karin Uzumaki quivering as a bear slowly advanced on her licking it's blood caked maw. Naruto drawing Alduin vanished as he quickly sliced off all four legs of the bear. Appearing in front of Karin facing her he ignored as blood sprayed behind him and the bear cried out in pure agony. Karin had wide eyes as the person in front of her had not only just saved her life, but was radiating chakra like a beacon in dark space.

She then got a good look at him as he leaned in and asked her if she was alright. Her eyes widened spotting his shoulder length red and black hair and then she finally recognized the Uzumaki chakra she had been taught by her late mother to always recognize. Naruto looking at Karin smiled softly and said "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, crown prince of the Uzumaki clan."

When Karin heard this she instantly glomped Naruto and was rubbing her ass against his lower body as she purred out "Karin Uzumaki at your service Naruto-kun."

Naruto sweat dropped when she did this and asked "Karin did you work for Pedomaru?"

Karin blinked and quickly realized that her king was asking her if she worked for Orochimaru. Sneering she said "I used to but now that I've found you, I refuse to work for that greedy snake."

Naruto nodded hearing this and asked "How much of his operations do you know?"

Karin smiled brightly and informed him just how much she knew. Naruto and Kushina both whistled as Karin was deeply involved with Orochimaru's work. Naruto realizing that the old man needed this information asked "Would you be willing to tell all of this to the Hokage?"

Karin nodded and said "Yes just as long I get to stay by your side."

Naruto sweat dropped and said "Alright then come on."

Karin eagerly followed him as the two reached the tower and entered the same way team seven had just done. He walked in with Karin just as the smoke from the scrolls vanished to reveal Yugao and Kakashi. Yugao spotting the clone of her student could see the four swords attached to his waist like in Anko's story. She turning to the real Naruto blinked spotting him with Karin behind him. Kin spotting the real Naruto let go of the clone's hand and rushed towards the real Naruto. She glomped him and said "Naruto-sama the Uchiha keeps leering at me."

Naruto hearing this said "Kick him in the dick next time he does it Kin-chan and put some chakra into your foot so the message gets across."

Kin nodding ignored Sasuke and Kakashi blanching. Naruto spotting Yugao said "Yugao-sensei myself, along with Kin and Karin need to speak to the old man."

Yugao quirked and eyebrow and asked "Why?"

Naruto said "I'm sure Anko-chan told you about team seven's encounter with the old man's pedophile of an former student. Well Kin and Karin have information about said white snake that I'm sure he'd fine useful. As for me I need to give him the basics for my bloodlines, well the new one I activated."

Yugao hearing this asked "So Anko was telling the truth when she said you transformed into a bipedal red and black wolf that sent Orochimaru packing?"

Naruto nodded and blinked when Yugao said "Yep it's official."

Naruto curious asked "What's official?"

She smiling grabbed him and pulled him into a soul searing, toe curling, wet dream giving kiss that made Kakashi drop his book, Sasuke jealous and the three females in the room glare at her. When she let go of him she smiled and said "It's official that I'm glad Kurenai-chan offered me a spot in your harem and I accepted."

Naruto not hearing a word she said was in a daze, as almost all functions of his body started to systematically shut off. He standing there with a far off look in his eyes said "Sweet mother of all things ramen, First Nai-chan gives me kisses like that, then Anko-chan gives me one right after the written exam and then Yu-chan gives me a kiss that would make a saint want to sin."

His eyes then turned red as a deep demonic voice said " **I don't know if I should hate this brat for being my container and scoring 3 stone cold vixens or praise the brat for being my container and using his own power, plus scoring 3 stone cold vixens with possibly more to come**."

Naruto's eyes then returned to normal, while Kakashi fainted as he had no clue Naruto had been kissed by three out of the four ice queens of Konoha. Yugao giggled as even the Kyuubi thought she was hot, plus her boyfriend/student was in a complete daze. Karin glared at Yugao not liking that this unknown hussy had just kissed her prince like that. Kin glared at Yugao not liking that this unknown bitch had just kissed her savior like that. Sakura had the most sour look on her face as Naruto's sensei had just kissed him. Inner Sakura was crying bloody murder as the stupid purple haired bitch was trying to corrupt her Naruto-kun. Sasuke seethed in jealousy as only he deserved kisses like that and only from Naruto.( **She-Venom looks at Sasuke with wide eyes!** )

Two hours later Naruto was listening as Karin and Kin finished telling Sarutobi and the shinobi side of the council everything they knew. Sarutobi stroking his beard said "This is very good information girls. For your service I grant you citizenship in Konoha and-!"

He was about to continue when Hiashi Hyuga said "Before you finish Hokage-sama I would like to ask how can we trust what they are saying."

Many of the other clan heads nodded except Tsume who was for some reason staring at Naruto with hungry eyes. Naruto said "Frankly I could ask you all the same thing. I mean how am I supposed to trust any of you. Most if not all of you stood by and let me suffer at the hands of the ignorant civilians even though you knew damn well I wasn't the Kyuubi and that my mother would be ripping you all a new one if she could."

All of the clan heads turned to him and Hiashi asked "How do you know who your mother is?"

Naruto giving the man a plain look said "Because I met her and she told me everything. Including who my father was."

This bomb made the eyes in the room nearly pop and the tension in the room became thick. Kin and Karin confused asked "Who are you parents Naruto-sama/kun?"

Naruto smiling said "Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as Konoha's Yellow Flash or the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Uzumaki Death God."

Karin hearing this suddenly gained hearts in her eyes as she said "Naruto-kun your mom was legendary."

Kin now shocked said "Your lineage is astounding Naruto-sama."

Kurenai being in the room with most of the other jonin gulped and asked "How do feel about this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turning her with a smile said "I understand why jiji gave me mom's name instead of Namikaze as the old man had lots of enemies and I wasn't ready to face any of them. I also understand why no one told me about it as I was a loud mouthed idiot at one point."

He literally felt everyone sigh as he said "But I'm pissed the hell off that the so called friends of my parents stood by and let me suffer and be punished for something far beyond my control. I'm also very interested why my godparents appointed by mom and dad didn't take care of me, nor have I seen a hair of either of their heads?"

Sarutobi chuckled and said "You have seen Jiraiya-kun Naruto-kun. You've seen him many times in my office but most of the times he looks like a living bruise."

Naruto blinked as his mom informed him that his godfather was a pervert that liked to peek on women. Naruto nodding asked "What about my godmother?"

Sarutobi had no answer until Karin asked "Who is your godmother Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Sarutobi both answered with "Tsunade Senju."

Karin hearing this gained wide eyes and said "I know why she hasn't been around Naruto-sama?"

Naruto blinked and asked "Why?"

Karin said "Because Orochimaru lied to her about your death. He even showed her a false death certificate and a fake body."

Eyes widened and Naruto growled and said "That's it that piece of snake shit just made the list."

Sarutobi hearing this felt only a little pity for his former student as he said "I will fix this as I will send Jiraiya and someone else with some pictures of you and a letter explaining what happened."

Naruto nodding said "Alright old man allow me to inform you about my new bloodlines."

Naruto then explained his new bloodlines and even transformed into Ōkamimon as proof. He didn't expect to be glomped by Tsume who started to lick his face as she said "Alpha-kun."

Naruto reverting back to normal was confused but at the same time turned on. Sarutobi ignoring this said "Alright Naruto-kun I'll write this all down now you an your two followers go get some rest as the preliminaries are tomorrow."

Naruto blinking asked "Preliminaries?"

Sarutobi chuckling darkly said "Yes preliminaries."

Naruto groaned as he walked out with the giggling Kin and Karin. Kurenai standing beside Yugao with Anko on her other side "What is the plan Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi gained a face that made the shinobi shiver as he said "We act as we don't know Orochimaru's plans, but prepare for it. We train our genin who make it pass the prelims and train those who don't. We will not fall prey to Orochimaru's foolish ambitions."

Everyone nodded as he said "Dismissed."

Kurenai once hearing this smiled at Yugao and Anko and said "Come girls I believe we have a Maelstrom to congratulate for making it to the tower in time."

Yugao giggled and said "He's gonna pass out from a nosebleed."

Anko asked "When do you plan on taking his virginity Nai-chan?"

Kurenai smiling said "After the preliminaries and once our virginities are gone, then you two and Hana can have a go with him."

Anko hearing this started to giggle much like Jiraiya as she said "I'm gonna set his world on fire when it's my turn."

Yugao giggling in much the same manner said "I wonder if he'll let me dominate him."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and said "Come on."

All three females then vanished in a swirl of leaves, forgetting that the Hokage had still been in the room. Sarutobi with his jaw scraping the ground and his pipe on the floor was in pure shock from what he had just heard. He then started to smile with pride as proud tears poured down his face. He practically glowing with pride said "My favorite grandson is the luckiest man in the world to nab all four of the hottest females in the village."

He then giggled like a pervert and said "I need to alert Jiraiya of this."

 **Yo it's themightyshevenom13 here with the 8th chapter of Son Of Ra! In this chapter the sound team attacks and team nine comes to their assistance mainly because of Lee. Sasuke's evil hickey of doom activates and he tries to take Naruto's swords, Naruto, our little Pharaoh picks up two followers, a little touching scene is shown between Kin and Naruto. Karin shows her loyalty and love for the king and leader of her clan. Naruto is kissed by Yugao, Kyuubi makes his first official appearance and Sasuke admits to being gay. Also we learn that Jiraiya has been in the village several times as a whimpering lump of bruises and Orochimaru tricked Tsunade. Orochimaru is also put on Naruto's shit list. Also Sarutobi shows his more perverted side. Anyway as always shoot me a PM or leave a review with your concerns, comments, questions and suggestions. Oh and tell me who you want to fight in the prelims.**


	9. Chapter 9: Kurenai's Wild Ride & Prelims

**"** _My body's numb and my will breaks. Head immersed beneath the waves. Sky's light begins to fade. It's the end they'd say. Eyes dilate. Spot of sun's not too far away. Hope is not lost I must hold on! I am only a man. But I will be more, more than I am. Fighting I will stand. I am one against a sea that runs!_ **"** _ **-The Few Not Fleeting by Nothing More.**_

 **Chapter 9: Handing over the Kusanagi, Kurenai's Wild Ride and Prelims part 1**

An hour later Naruto could be seen resting in the room provided for team seven and Naruto's two guest. He was laid out in the middle of the largest bed, as Karin and Kin cuddled to either side of him. Karin was down to her panties as she had thrown off her bra, not caring that it wasn't just her and Naruto in the room. Kin not wanting to be outdone by Karin had stripped down to her panties and hesitated before tossing her bra also. This had revealed that their clothes and looks were very deceiving as both girls had very impressive figures. Sakura had been steaming mad spotting both of the whores that Naruto had saved cuddling up next to him. That was supposed to be her and she was supposed to be sleeping on top of Naruto as their lower bodies connected in perfect harmony. Sasuke glared at the two females as he wanted to be the one spooning with Naruto, as it was his right to be cuddled to his future boyfriend. ( **She-Venom scoots away from Sasuke and sprays some repellant** )

Naruto was ignorant of all of this as he was standing in front of his mother once again in his mindscape, except this time, the Kyuubi could be seen staring at him with those big red murderous eyes. Ra/Kushina easily ignoring this smiled at her little Pharaoh who was trying to recreate the Howling Thunder. She could easily tell that Naruto was gonna be greater than her and Minato put together and that made her giddy. She giggled as she had just taken the purified Kusanagi and sent it to Amaterasu who had been searching for her missing sword for centuries. She of course didn't just take the legendary sword without giving her baby one to replace it. She had given him his birthright, her old sword.

The **Shinku Kyūketsuki** ( _Crimson Vampire)_ a blade she had forged from the very fangs of Dracula in his demon form. This blade not only absorbed the blood of it's victims, but could enslave anyone it defeats. It's part of the reason why she became the Uzumaki Death God. She knew her baby would take care of it, and possibly bond with the blade. Naruto slamming Howling Thunder into the wooden post he had created, smirked as it finally worked. The post both froze and burned from the attack.

He looking at his mother who was giggling again asked "So since I'm here and you're here can you teach me something Kaa-chan?"

Ra blinked hearing his question and nodded. Walking forward she said "Sure Sochi. I even know what I'll teach you."

She then sat down prompting him to do the same. He curious asked "What are you going to teach me?"

She smiled and said "I'm gonna start you on the ancient and powerful art of **Sage Mode**."

Naruto titled his head and ignored the widening of Kyuubi's eyes and asked "What's Sage Mode?"

Ra giggled and said "Sage Mode is when someone with a summon or a tremendous connection to nature furthers that connection by drawing in the natural chakra or nature. Your pervert of a Godfather has been trying to complete his sage training with the toads for years and still hasn't perfected it. Your godmother's grandfather, Hashirama Senju didn't even have a summoning contract yet he is the only mortal besides the Sage of Six Paths to ever come close to perfecting and mastering the Sage Mode. Yes baby the Sage of Six Paths did not perfect it, but he did master Sage mode. The reason why they could never perfect or master it was because Kami-chan was the one who created Sage Mode and the two of them never found true harmony with their godly nature."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean their godly nature?"

She giggled and said "What I'm about to tell you is very confidential and never needs to be told to anyone else. You see the Sage of Six Paths, otherwise known as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was the grandson of Kami-chan, as his mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was Kami's daughter and only child. It tore Kami-chan up watching her daughter be corrupted by the Shinju and then being sealed by her grandsons."

Naruto's jaw dropped hearing this. She giggled and shut his jaw before continuing with "Hashirama Senju is the son of Persephone the Greek Goddess of the Spring while also being the many times great grandchild of Kami-chan."

Naruto felt like fainting hearing this information. Kyuubi was even more shocked than Naruto not knowing this information. Ra giggled and said "What's more is that the Uzumaki clan are cousin clans of the Senju clan and you're the many times great grandchild of Susanoo and my child."

Naruto hearing this blinked as that did make sense as he did feel calm when storms hit Konoha. Ra then said "Now then we'll start you off with your Sage training by having you find your center."

Naruto blinked and said "Kaa-chan Yūgao-sensei already taught me how to find my center."

Ra hearing this blinked and asked "Did you find it?"

He nodded and said "I did and I go to it every time I do a jutsu of any kind."

Ra beamed hearing this as that's what she did as Kushina. She said "Alright then the next step is find the nature chakra around you. It should feel calming, yet wild."

Naruto nodded and got into his meditative stance. He quickly found his center and moved on from it to feeling the chakra around him. Ra watched as he did so gained wide eyes when he quickly found the nature chakra. Naruto opening his eyes to reveal that instead of being the normal blue they were a plum purple asked "What's next?"

She smiled and said "Next you have to try and bond it with your godly nature and chakra. Yes you have godly chakra."

Naruto blinking asked "What does my godly chakra feel like and what is my godly nature?"

She giggled and said "Baby your godly chakra is wild, untamed and unpredictable like you, but also warm and comforting like the sun and for you the storm. As for your godly nature, baby there is a reason you can easily call upon the power of the giant Kitsune over there. You my precious child are a trickster by nature, with a petulance for chaos and revenge. You're also a very justice orientated being which makes me proud."

Naruto blinked and closed his eyes deciding to ignore the trickster comment as it was true. He taking the nature chakra and slowly bonding it with his godly chakra and nature, didn't even know that his hair was rising and that green marks appeared around his eyes. Ra and Kyuubi noticed though and both were shocked. Ra couldn't believe her baby was easily able to access a part of Sage Mode. Kyuubi was shocked as it could feel the power rolling off of it's container in waves. Naruto successfully bonding the natural chakra with his godly chakra but not with is godly nature opened his eyes and said "It won't bond with my nature yet but it bonded with my chakra."

Ra shaking her head said "Alright then we can move on to the next step."

Naruto curious asked "What's the next step?"

She smiled and said "It's time for you to turn that nature chakra into attacks and incorporate it into your jutsu."

Naruto whistled as this sounded like the hard part.

He would open his eyes 8 hours later to find Karin and Kin gone, along with Sakura and Sasuke. Getting up he popped his back and look over to the table and smiled spotting all four of his swords there along with a note. Picking the note up he smiled as it was from Karin and Kin telling him that they were going to get lunch and that they were going to scope out the competition for the prelims for him. Pocketing the note he blinked realizing that he had only his pants on as his upper body armor and shirt was still in the forest. He groaned as this meant that until the end of the prelims he was going to be shirtless. Rubbing his head he decided to go use the bathroom, as he had to take a piss.

When he walked into the bathroom the door to the room opened and Kurenai poked her head in. Looking around to make sure no one but Naruto was in the room she smiled as it was deserted. She could hear Naruto in the bathroom emptying his bladder. Walking in the room she shut and locked the door, before applying a seal given to her by Yugao to the wall. She smiled when a purple barrier appeared which would keep anyone from coming in until the seal was removed and it also kept anyone from peaking or listening. Nodding to herself she mentally prepared herself for what she was about do. Her mind started wondering if she was really prepared to give her virginity to the boy/man she had fallen for.

She also wondered if Naruto would love her body as she knew that her breast weren't as large as Yugao's and her ass wasn't as thick as Anko's. She even conceded she didn't have the wild untamed sex appeal of Hana. What she did have though was exotic red wine eyes, her virginity and her unyielding love. She calmed her nerves when Naruto walked into the room. He blinked spotting Kurenai and wondered what she was doing here, until his mind reminded him what she said when he was on the way to the first exam. His faced burned with a bright blush. Kurenai noticed this and giggled and sauntered up to him with a look in her eyes that men in Naruto's place would literally kill for. She reaching him laid her hand on his bare chest and said "I hope you're ready Naruto-kun. We're about to explore each other's body."

Naruto's blush darkened hearing this and he was about to say something when she kissed him making him once again see southern constellations.

 **Lemony Goodness Starts here. Skip if you want!**

Kurenai knowing what her kisses did to Naruto pushed him back on the bed and decided to strip for him. Slowly and sensually she started to take off her clothes. Naruto was transfixed watching his girlfriend take off her top first. This revealed her red bra keeping her breast in. She then slowly turned around and removed her skirt showing off her red panty clad ass. Naruto felt his friend spring up. Kurenai dropping her skirt turned around and smiled as Naruto was transfixed. She then getting on the bed crawled over his body and kissed him once again. She then deepening the kiss licked his lips asking for access. Naruto opened his mouth and she shoved her tongue in his mouth and started to dominate his mouth. She then moving her hands to his chest shivered as he was so fit, yet not overly so.

She ending the kiss started to slowly kiss down his neck. Naruto groaned as this felt wonderful. Kurenai smiled hearing him groan in pleasure as she was glad her man liked this. She then moving her hand down to his pants gasped as she could feel his bulge through his pants. Looking down she could clearly see the outline of his not so little friend. Shaking her head she moved her lips to one of his nipples and started to gently suck on it while stroking his bulge through his pants. Naruto groaned again as this was wonderful.

Kurenai switching to his other nipple started to stroke the bulge even faster. She blinked when he suddenly groaned very loud. Removing her lips from his nipple she looked down at his pants and giggled as she had made him cum. Shaking her head she knew she was far from done with her man. Moving down she pulled his pants off and giggled as their was a stain on his boxers. She then slid these down and gasped as staring at her was a 12.5 inch cock, with a girth of 2.5 inches. She knew that this was a very big dick and that this made Naruto even more special. She smiled and started to stroke it once more and was delighted when Naruto groaned.

She continued this actions until she started to lightly lick it. Naruto's groan got even louder. She then decided to take it even further and slowly put it in her mouth. Naruto feeling a hot and wet sensations on his dick groaned very loudly. Kurenai having her man's cock in her mouth was very glad she had given oral before. She then slowly started to bob her head up and down increasing the pleasure Naruto was feeling. Naruto felt like he was in heaven as this was beyond his wildest dreams. Kurenai decided to increase the pleasure and took off her bra to reveal her 36D-cup breast. Wrapping said items around Naruto's dick she started to bounce and continued to suck him like a lollipop.

Naruto feeling two objects around his dick looked up and came at the sight before him. Kurenai feeling him do so tried to swallow every drop, but some still spilled out onto her breast. She releasing his dick with a loud pop, smiled a sultry smile and him and said "It's your turn Naruto-kun."

She then moved her soaked panties to his face. Naruto reaching up with his hands and sliding the panties to the side stuck his tongue inside of her. Kurenai moaned feeling her man's tongue inside of her. Naruto hearing said moan started to lick her even faster and got a good grip on her ass. Kurenai arching her back could feel an orgasm approaching quickly. She screamed as it crashed down on her like a tidal wave. Naruto's face and chest was coated by her juices. Kurenai was about to move her pussy from Naruto's face when she was forced to moan as Naruto's tongue went right back to work and she was once again being eaten out. She grinding her hips on Naruto's face started to squeeze and knead her breast not caring that said breast still had Naruto's cum on them. Kurenai feeling immense pleasure moaned out "Ooh Naruto-kun."

Naruto under her hearing her moan decided to bit her clit. When he did this, Kurenai screamed loudly as she came once again. Naruto was once again sprayed by her pussy. Kurenai having just had two powerful orgasms back to back knew she couldn't last much longer. Moving so she was hovering over Naruto's dick she smiled and said "This is it Naruto-kun the moment we become connected for life."

Naruto smiled and said "I'm ready Kurenai-hime."

She loved hearing him call her princess and slowly lowered herself down on his dick. She did this until he was fully inside as her hymen had broken a long time ago during a training exercise. She moaned feeling his dick hit her cervix. She felt so stuffed and knew that she wanted to always feel this stuffed when having sex. She leaning forward started to slowly ride him like he was a bucking bronco. Naruto placing his hands on her hips closed his eyes and let his dominion over Pokegirls take over. It was like a flip was switched and his hips became a blur as he started slamming into Kurenai at a super sonic speed.

Kurenai's eyes widened and her mouth made an o shape as her lover started to fuck her like he was lightning bolt. In no time at all she was constantly saying "Fuck!" as Naruto pounded into her making her entire body shake. She feeling another orgasm coming leaned forward and locked lips with Naruto as she came. She was shocked to not feel Naruto come inside of her. Her eyes widened when she found herself on her back without slipping out as Naruto still pounded her insides . He was leaning over her and she could see it in his eyes. He was gonna fuck her senseless and then some. It turned her on and made her worried at the same time.

Three hours later and Naruto thrusting into her for the last time leaned forward and bit her neck. Kurenai screamed out Naruto's name as her pussy was once again flooded with Naruto's cum. A bright light then enveloped her as Naruto removed his mouth to reveal a mark on her neck. It was the symbol on his forehead. Naruto pulling out fell on his ass he watched as his Kurenai-hime was enveloped in a bright light. When the light died down it revealed a changed Kurenai. Her hair had changed to a light green with small streaks of black in it. Her skin gained a green hue to it and a plant like bulb appeared on her back. This bulb had the first of it's petals open up. Her breast increased in size until they were easily EE-cups. Naruto confused couldn't really ponder on it as he was exhausted from his romp with Kurenai and wondered if all of his sexual encounters was gonna be like this.

 **Lemon is Over. You can Read now!**

Naruto crawling into the bed and pulling the almost comatose Kurenai close to him kissed her softly on the lips and said "Thank you Kurenai-hime."

This snapped Kurenai out of her state of shock and she snuggled into her man deciding to stay with him for a little while. She closing her eyes said "No thank you Naruto-kun for loving me as I am."

Both were then asleep, neither knowing that Sasuke and Sakura were trying to get back in the room, with Sasuke having plans to steal Naruto's swords and Sakura cuddling with Naruto while his bitches weren't with him. Karin and Kin had been informed by Yugao what was happening. They weren't happy about it but didn't want to interrupt it. The both of them were actually sleeping in another room cuddling each other having sweet dreams about their Naruto-sama.

Kushina was shocked as Kurenai had just transformed into an Ivywhore, which was unheard of. She then giggled as her baby was truly unpredictable as he had managed to transform a completely human females into this worlds first pokegirl. Of course she wondered how Kurenai would respond to her body and powers, but trusted the woman to react properly. She then blinked feeling someone arrive. Turning she gained wide eyes spotting Amaterasu who said "I wish to watch the preliminaries with you, Kushina-san."

Kushina blinked and asked "Why?"

Amaterasu holding up the Kusanagi said "I wish to witness the power of the one who returned my precious sword to me."

Kushina blinked and was about to ask something when Kami, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Yami and even the Shinigami all appeared and said "We would also to witness this?"

Kushina narrowing her eyes at all of the goddesses asked "What has drawn all of your attention."

Susanoo combing some of her long blue hair back said "My many times great grandchild."

Tsukuyomi with a blush on her pale heart shaped face said "Naruto-san."

Yami giggling said "Your hunk of a son."

Shinigami wiping the excess lipstick on her lips off said "I wish to witness Naruto's power firsthand."

Kami smiled at Kushina and said "Because your son is the purest soul since my little Hashirama-kun and that interest me."

Kushina hearing these explanations quickly put together that all of the goddesses in the room were now interested in her sochi. She rolled her eyes and said "My sochi is such a Casanova and he doesn't even know it."

The next day Naruto could be seen standing beside Sakura who was now glaring at Kurenai. Kurenai under a genjutsu to hide her new features ignored Sakura's glare as the pink haired girl didn't deserve her Naruto-kun and even if she did, Kurenai wouldn't allow her into the harem. Sasuke was also glaring at Kurenai as he was supposed to be riding Naruto as the dobe called him Sasuke-sama ( **She-Venom shivers!** ) Yugao standing beside Anko wondered why all of the clan heads and most of the council members was here. Two out of three elders was even there. Sarutobi looking at Naruto with pride in his eyes said "Congratulations to all of you who have made it this far. You have made your villages proud. Now then I'm sure many of you are wondering what's next. The-!?"

He was cut off by Naruto who said "Old man stop talking so much and just get to the prelims."

Sarutobi with an twitching eyebrow said "Naruto what have I told you about interrupting me."

Naruto scratching his chin said "You said the next time I interrupted you, I was going to be babysitting Konohamaru for the next 6 months."

Naruto then giving Sarutobi a look everyone in Konoha was deathly afraid of said "Try it old man and not only will make your paperwork multiply like rabbits before I unleash a spree of pranks so horrifying I'll make what my mom did when you tried to ban her from the chunin exams look like child's play."

Every single person who knew who Naruto's mom was in the room, turned so white Orochimaru was slightly jealous. Sarutobi with a clear amount of fear in his voice said "Yugao-chan please start the prelims."

Yugao also pale coughed and said "Alright since we have an even amount of genin no one has to give up, but if you are tired or feel like not being defeated now is the time to surrender."

All eyes moved to Sakura who started arguing with Sasuke about the evil hickey of doom Orochimaru had given him. Others looked at team ten who had just arrived. Naruto getting tired of Sakura and Sasuke arguing said "Sakura stop arguing with the teme. If he chooses to battle with that super evil hickey Pedomaru gave him affecting his chakra, then let him. It's not like he's a weak little baby who can't handle his own."

Naruto snorting said "I hate to admit it but teme is the second strongest competitor in this damn exam."

Sasuke hearing this gained wide eyes not believing Naruto had just said that. He wasn't alone as everyone knew that Naruto didn't like Sasuke very much. Kakashi curious asked "Who is the strongest competitor?"

Naruto said "Gaara no Subaku is the strongest competitor not including myself."

Gaara hearing this smirked and said loudly "Uzumaki mother screams for your blood."

Naruto lifting up both of his middle fingers said "Yeah well my mom wants me to tell you mom fuck you buddy."

A lot of people snickered hearing this as only Naruto would so something so rude. Yugao seeing that no one was giving up said "Alright we'll start the prelims."

Everyone looked at the screen and watched as it rolled through names until it stopped on Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado. Sasuke smirked and was about to arrogantly walk down the steps when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Sasuke if your curse mark gets out of control I will have to step in and stop the fight."

Sasuke nodded and made his way down the steps. Yoroi huffed and said "You stand no chance against me, I'm an elite genin."

Naruto hearing this didn't even commit about how Sasuke and Yoroi sounded so alike Yugao noticed this also but said "First match begin."

Before Sasuke could even get moving, Yoroi was on him like white on rice and was to his horror trying to drain his chakra. Sasuke on the ground was in agony and trying to figure out what to do when he heard Naruto snort and say "Alright Uchiha stop playing and show the dick trying to absorb you chakra your power."

Sasuke snarled as Naruto was right and with a newfound strength beat Yoroi off of him before unleashing a hellish barrage on the fool with it culminating with Sasuke slamming his heel on Yoroi's head and snapping the boy's neck. Yugao clicking her teeth said "Winner by death Sasuke Uchiha."

Before Sasuke could even take a step Kakashi appeared and vanished with the Uchiha in a swirl. Naruto rolled his eyes knowing that Kakashi was going to seal the evil hickey of doom.

Two matches later and Naruto watched as it was Temari's time and she was against Ten-Ten. It didn't end well for Ten-Ten and Naruto felt bad for the bun haired girl so he using his awesome speed caught her before she could hit Temari's fan. Landing he said "Even though you're cute I don't appreciate when people try to cripple members of my village."

He then handing Ten-Ten to the medic said "This will your one and only warning Temari."

He turning to look her directly in the eyes revealed his slitted blood red eyes as he said "Next time I'll kill you."

Temari shivered in pure fear spotting those eyes as they were nothing like his warm blue eyes from before. Yugao was glad she had already called the match but was also proud of her student for sticking up for his fellow konoha ninja like that. Naruto groaned when Ino and Sakura screeched "You look so cool Naruto-kun."

Shaking his head he vanished and appeared back in his spot and said "Troublesome fan-girls."

Shikamaru hearing him say this nodded and said "I completely agree."

Naruto was about to say something when Ino and Sakura's names appeared. He face palmed as he said "This is gonna be the most pathetic and absolute worse thing in the history of Konoha."

Shikamaru actually standing beside him said "You forgot troublesome as those two make all kunoichi look bad and Konoha look bad in general."

Asuma chuckling said "It can't be that bad."

Naruto and Shikamaru both gave him plain looks and said "You're the sensei of Ino and you know that she'd rather put on make-up or buy expensive as hell dresses then train."

Asuma sweat dropped as they were right, that described Ino without a doubt. Asuma asked "What about Sakura?"

Naruto and Shikamaru said "The same as Ino except a really bad temper the unconscious need to insult anyone she thinks lower than herself not to mention anyone who contradicts anything her obsession says."

Asuma wasn't the only one to sweat drop when they said this and Kurenai a little afraid asked "How are you doing that?"

Naruto and Shikamaru quirking the same eyebrow asked "Doing what?"

Chouji knowing what they were talking about said "Oh man this hasn't happened since that time they both decided to creep Iruka-sensei out that day before Halloween."

The other genin remembering this either laughed or in Kiba's place smirked. Shino said "Last I heard Iruka still fears the twin demons of the academy and dreads anyone ever learning the cursed technique."

Naruto then gained a smirk that sent chills down everyone's spines as he said "Then he's in for terrifying surprise the next time he ask Konohamaru or Udon something. Hell if he ask all three of the brats something he's gonna faint."

Kurenai afraid to know asked "What did you do?"

Naruko chuckling darkly said "I taught the three of them the twin demon technique. They took it a step higher and turned into the three headed dog technique."

Shikamaru hearing this said "Iruka-sensei is gonna catch hell from those three."

Naruto nodding said "Look the fight is almost over."

Everyone looked and sweat dropped as both girls were rushing towards each other with one last punch. It ended with a double knockout and Yugao wanting to strangle the two girls with her bare hands. Getting both girls off of the arena she said "Alright the next match is Kankuro Subaku versus Midori of Konoha."

Both boys quickly got into position and Yugao started the match

 **Yo what up people it's themightyshevenom13 here with the 9th chapter of Son Of Ra! This chapter is what happens after Naruto and his guest speak with the hokage. Yes people we're gonna have some gods making appearances in this one. I made Susanoo a distant relative of Naruto because I felt like it would tie into his name which could translate into Maelstrom. So I'd like to thank Kurogano Yokaze for helping me with deciding how Naruto's status as the son of a legendary would change things for his human lovers. The answer was rather simple. They become Pokègirls. Kurenai is an Ivywhore because they have various powders which can be used for illusions. We also get the first part of the prelims. So I also gave Naruto's Kushina's sword which I named the crimson vampire. It's gonna be a sentient blade. In fact all of Naruto's swords are going to be sentient. Yes this means that Alduin the sword is going to have Alduin the Dragon in it. Anyway my question to you all is do you want Naruto to have a summoning contract and if so tell me if which one. Review or be forced to sit through a 12 hour Justin Beiber concert.**


	10. Chapter 10: Prelims Part 2 & SWC

**"** _Come sink into me and let me breathe you in. I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen. So dig two graves 'cause when you die. I swear I'll be leaving by your side. So you can drag me through hell. If it meant I could hold your hand. I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell. And you can throw me to the flames . I will follow you. So you can drag me through hell. If it meant I could hold your hand. Cause I'm under your spell. And you can throw me to the flames. I will follow you, I will follow you. I will follow you, I will follow you!_ **"** _ **-Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon**_

 **Chapter 10: Prelims Part 2, Supreme Wolf Cannon, and The Realm of the Gods!**

Naruto watching the battle was bored. So he pulled out his mother's sword and started trying to bond with it like he did with Alduin, Kubikiribocho and even his new sword he gained from his digivolution. It was called Grey Sword and damn if it wasn't powerful. It even taught him a new jutsu called Terra Force. It was like a super version of his Howling Thunder attack and the fact that his was blue made it even better. He was sad that Karin and Kin had to be taken to the safe house as he had wanted to show them his awesome moves.

Oh well he'd just have to settle for showing off for his Kurenai-hime and Yugao-chan and Anko-chan and maybe even Hana-chan. He then blinked as it was Neji versus Hinata. He hearing Shino trying to give Hinata to confidence to fight her dick of a cousin had an idea. Walking over he said "Oi Hinata."

All eyes moved to him. He reaching into the seal he had Yugao draw on him to contain his swords pulled out Alduin and said "I'm lending you Alduin to show that pompous ass of a cousin of yours what true power looks like."

Hinata with wide eyes gently accepted the blade and felt this wave of power hit her. Looking down at Alduin she looked up at Naruto and asked "Are you sure Naruto-kun?"

Naruto doing the good guy pose said "Yes as Alduin has already accepted you as another of his wielders."

He then walked back over to his spot and leaned over the railings. Hinata now having the backing of her entire team and her former crush walked down the stairs with confidence. Neji snorting said "You should have just given up failure as even with that sword you cannot hope to defeat me."

Hinata unconsciously growled and said "You fucking talk too much. Shut up and fight you filthy milk drinker."

Eyes widened and Naruto said "Holy shit Alduin must really like Hinata-chan if he's already talking to her."

Everyone blinked hearing him say this and Kurenai asked "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

He blushing said "Well Alduin isn't really a normal sword. It has the soul of an ancient and powerful dragon inside of it."

All eyes widened and Yugao with stars for eyes asked "Are you telling me that your sword is sentient?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, actually all of my swords are sentient."

Yugao started to drool hearing this as she purred "Naruto-kun!~"

Naruto blushed and everyone blinked when Hinata cried out " **Kenjutsu: Roar of the World Eater Jutsu!** "

Naruto beamed when Neji was literally slammed into the wall from a massive gust of wind that the distinct roar of a dragon could be heard. Everyone else gasped as this was amazing. Hinata glaring at Neji with her Byakugan activated said "No more games. It's time I showed you that fate does not exist."

She then lifting Alduin up high shut her eyes and said " **Kenjutsu: Wrath of the World Eater Jutsu**!"

She then swung down and everyone gasped as the ground literally split as a huge wave of destructive chakra charged towards Neji. Neji was hit directly by the attack and his screams hit the room. When his screams stopped jaws dropped as Neji was still in the wall but unconscious. Hiashi with wide eyes asked "How powerful is that damn sword?"

Yugao now once again drooling said "Winner by knockout Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata beaming skipped up the steps and handed Alduin back to Naruto but not before thanking them both. Naruto waived her thanks off saying she would do the same for him. The next match was Lee versus Gaara and Naruto said "Alright you bushy browed freak. Kick that insomniac's ass."

Lee giving the thumbs up said "Yosh I will do so Naruto-kun and if I cannot I will run 1,000 laps around Konoha using only my tongue."

Naruto waiving this off said "Dude talk is cheap and frankly I've got expensive taste so just do it already." ( **She-Venom "Better The Devil you know, than the devil you don't." Search The City song** )

Lee burning with determination jumped down to the arena. The battle was good but ended with Gaara winning. Naruto glaring at the boy for crying to end Lee said "You just made my list you redheaded shithead."

Sarutobi hearing this knew that the suna jinchuriki was in for it now. Gaara giving Naruto a deranged smile said "I eagerly await our battle Uzumaki so that mother can bathe in your blood."

Naruto's response was to once again give Gaara the finger and say "Fuck you shithead."

He blinked when Shikamaru groaned. Turning to see why he laughed as apparently Shikamaru had to face Shino. This battle was kinda epic with both boys ending up knocking each other out. Naruto clapping as Shikamaru actually tried for once blinked as Chouji was now up against some random unimportant ninja and Chouji managed to win. Now it was finally time for Naruto to shine and he was against Kiba. Kiba knowing that Naruto was way stronger than before turned to Akamaru and asked "Are you ready for this buddy?"

Akamaru nodding barked loudly. Naruto handing almost all of his swords to Kurenai who was looking at him strangely said "I got some new things to try out, plus Kiba's a friend. I'm not gonna turn him into chunks of fresh meat."

Kurenai and the others hearing this smiled, while Kiba said "You'd better use at least one of your swords."

Naruto nodding said "I am and I'm using **Shinku Ky** **ū** **ketsuki**."

A lot of eyes widened hearing this and Yugao with wide eyes asked "How do you have that sword?"

Naruto removing said weapon from his seal and attaching it to his waist said "Kaa-chan took the Kusanagi and gave it back to Amaterasu-san and gave me her sword saying that she was my birthright."

Yugao hearing this blinked and asked "You talked to your mom?"

Naruto nodding as he was now on the arena floor said "She talks to me all the time, though most of the time it's in riddles and cryptic messages. It's still nice to hear her voice though."

Kiba also down on the field popped his joints and said "Don't hold back Naruto because we're not."

Naruto huffing said "If don't hold back Kiba I may kill you and I'm kinda trying to date your sexy older sister and killing you doesn't seem productive."

Kiba growling said "Shut up Naruto, my sister is not sexy and she annoying."

Naruto scratching his chin said "No I'm pretty damn sure she's like a 25.5 out of 30 on the hot to crazy scale."

He ignored how every single female awake blinked while most of the males, including the returned Kakashi nodded. Kiba making a disgusted face said "My sister isn't even on that damn scale. Now Kurenai-sensei, Yoshino-san, even that crazy snake lady that was the examiner for the second exam are without a doubt on that scale."

Naruto nodding sagely said "Kurenai-hime is thankfully a safe 20.4 and that's how I hope it stays. Anko-chan is dangerously close to the 30 point with a 28.9 being her current score. Yugao-sensei is also teetering dangerously close to 30 points as she's at 28.3."

Yugao and Anko blinked hearing this and made a note to ask Naruto about this scale. Yugao coughed and asked "Are you both ready?"

Naruto nodded and said "Hell yeah I'm Yugao-sensei."

Kiba nodded and said "Let's do this."

Yugao then started the match and Naruto started blurring through handsigns. Landing on rabbit he said " **Hyōton** **: Breath of the Frozen Goddess Jutsu!** "

Kiba gained wide eyes when the very battlefield turned into a winter wonderland. Yugao used to Naruto doing his ice jutsu was a little turned on as this jutsu was once just a small little slick of ice. Kiba shaking his head said "Damn Naruto this is one hell of a jutsu."

Naruto chuckled and said "You haven't seen nothing yet Kiba."

Naruto then vanished and the next thing anyone knew Kiba was sent tumbling towards the wall. Naruto appearing was in a crouched position as he was letting his new animals instincts guide his body. Kiba getting up and rubbing his jaw said "Damn I need to get serious."

He then took off on all fours to engage Naruto in combat. Pretty soon the two were locked in a deadly battle that had people holding onto their breath. Hana and Tsume were both watching this match closely, because if Naruto managed to defeat Kiba then he would prove himself worthy of being the mate of both the matriarch of the Inuzuka and the heiress of the Inuzuka clan. Kiba jumping back was now shirtless as it had been torn to shreds by Naruto. Naruto now had rips in his pants and a few slashes across his chest. Both boys smirked and Kiba asked "Ready Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked and Kiba tossed him a little red pill. Naruto was curious on what was about to happen until Akamaru turned red and jumped on Kiba's back. Kiba laughing said " **Man Beast Clone Jutsu!** "

Naruto whistled when there was now two Kiba instead of one. He then laughed and said "Alright Kiba since you're calling in Akamaru, I guess I can show you the defender of Justice."

He was then about to digivolve into Ōkamimon when Kushina said " _Actually baby try digivolve into something else_."

He blinked and said "Alright then."

He then surged his chakra through his body and felt the symbol on his forehead glow. Like in the forest of death he was consumed by a bright pillar of light and suddenly Kushina's voice could be heard saying " _ **Warning Digivolution in Progress!**_ "

Naruto's form then started to grown until he was a tall as the statue. In then reduced and the form started to gain some shape. This form to the shock of everyone but Kushina gained a feminine shape. The light then vanished and most of the males and several of the females had to pinch their noses to stop blood from flowing from it.

Standing where Naruto had been was a woman with long flowing crimson hair, that was hidden behind a mask that hid her eyes and much of her face. Not even her ears could be seen as this black mask/helmet hid them perfectly. She was dressed in a outfit that had a crimson bra holding her impressive bust back that lead to a black dress that left her stomach exposed and stopped at her thighs. Around her stomach was two black headbands. One being the konoha headband, while the other was the Uzushio headband. She had eight magnificent wings that illuminated the entire room with a golden glow. This woman stood at 7 feet 6 inches tall and radiated power.

Kushina's voice with a little pride said " _ **Naruto digivolve into Crimson Angewomon, Embodiment of Love and Defender of the Heart**_!"

Kiba having heard the voice was drooling with hearts for eyes. Naruto in his new form wondered if his mom was being funny but blinked when she informed him that this form wasn't actually a champion but was indeed and **ultimate**. He was now impressed as he looked at the twin Kiba's and asked " _How do you like my new form Kiba?_ "

Kiba with a goofy grin said "That's the hottest form I've ever seen."

Naruto rolling his eyes turned to Yugao and asked " _What do you think sensei?_ "

Yugao with a professional face said "Naruto-kun if this weren't a battle I'd drag you into a private setting and show you what I think."

Naruto giggled as he could feel the love rolling off of Yugao, along with Kurenai, Anko and to his surprise he could even feel Kin and Karin's love for him. He then smiled at Kiba and said " _Kiba I want you to come at me with everything you got, because I plan on testing the powers of this new form out on you_."

Kiba hearing this giggled much like Jiraiya and said "You can test out your limits on me anytime baby."

Naruto rolled his eyes as it seems as Kiba was letting his perverted nature control him. Sighing he said " _Oh well Kiba if you can't control your perverted nature I guess I won't get to test the limits of this transformation_."

She lifting her head up unfolded her wings and lifted into the air. Raising her hand she surged her chakra forward. She closing her eyes said " _ **Transcendent Winds**_!"

The Kiba's never saw it coming as they were literally ripped into the sky. Naruto wasn't done there. Everyone gasped when her sword transformed into a weapon shaped much like a blue Ōkamimon. She aiming this at the Kiba's said " _With the love given to me by my lovely sensei, the kisses placed upon my lips by my Kurenai-hime and the unyielding love of my wonderful mother. You shall be defeated with this last move_."

The cannon started to glow with a heavenly light, as Yugao's cheeks burned darkly and her heat started to palpitate. Kurenai gained a serene smile as Naruto in his new form had just acknowledged her love for him. Kushina/Ra was beaming and glowing as her precious child was using his power of love to use an attack. The eyes then appeared and glowed a bright purple. Aiming at Kiba she said " _From the jaws of Garurumon_. _**Supreme Wolf Cannon**_!"

With the loud howl of a wolf Kiba and the transformed Akamaru was hit with an attack that literally removed the hair off of Kiba and the fur off of Akamaru who transformed back. The two landed and everyone whistled at the power behind the attack. Naruto landing shook his head and said " _Good thing I cut the power down a lot of those two would have died_."

Eyes widened hearing this and Yugao declaring Naruto the winner asked "Are you telling me that was toned down?"

Naruto reverting back to normal and blinking as the headbands remained said "Yeah both of those attacks were toned down. **Transcendent Winds** would have ripped this tower from the ground and sent it hurtling into the sky if I had used it all full power. **Supreme Wolf Cannon** is literally a bijuu bomb level attack but I toned it down until it was as powerful as the 4th's Rasengan."

Jaws dropped hearing this and the hidden Orochimaru knew he needed to send Guren, Tayuya and that girl the Fuma clan sent him from destroying them. Sasame Fūma to either seduce or kill Naruto, because his plans were screwed if the brat was allowed to participate. Yugao was smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was making plans to seduce Naruto into teaching his sexy sensei/girlfriend some of his awesome jutsu. Kurenai shook her head knowing that if her man kept doing things like this he was gonna skip right past chunin and land himself in the kage seat.

Sarutobi chuckled as the civilian councilors looked like they had just swallowed several lemons and he didn't blame them. Naruto had just admitted to having access to a bijuu bomb level attack. He coughed reminding Yugao of her obligations. Yugao nodding said "Alright all of the previous winners please come down."

Everyone did so, with Temari trying to play cute with Naruto. He easily ignored her as he talked with Hinata. Yugao getting all of their attention explained that they had a month to prepare for the finals and that they would be using numbers to set up matches. Naruto reaching into the box pulled out a 4. He blinked as this meant he was facing Gaara. Sasuke-teme was up against Hinata. Temari was against Chouji, while Kankuro had a free pass. Snorting he blinked when Sarutobi said "Train hard all of you. You're all dismissed."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Yugao grabbed Naruto and vanished, along with Kurenai and Anko. Sarutobi chuckled as he was once again hit with a wave of pride. His grandson was such the man.

Naruto finding himself in his home yawned and was about to go take a nap, when he found arms wrapped around him and a pair of nice and large breast pressed to his back. He then feeling hot breath on his neck blushed when Yugao said "Naruto-kun your sensei has a reward to give you for passing the first, second and getting past the prelims."

Naruto's blush increased when Anko appeared wearing a very small bikini and said "Naruto-kun sexy lady has something to give you."

Naruto gulped and then knew he was doomed when Kurenai appearing in her new form with a hungry look in her eyes said "We're about to rock your world Naruto-kun."

Naruto groaned knowing that he was about to get a lot more tired. His eyes widened when Karin and Kin walked in wearing maid outfits and said "Us too Naruto-sama/kun."

Naruto looking up sent a prayer to his mom and his ancestor Susanoo to save him. Ra/Kushina giggling at her babies predicament blinked when Susanoo held up an orb and said "I've been meaning to help this girl out."

Kushina's eyes widened when Susanoo sent the orb to the earth and turned to the view what would happen. Naruto being pulled towards the master bedroom blinked when a very loud crash could be heard from outside. Getting himself free and ignoring the women he rushed outside to see what had crashed. His eyes widened spotting the smoking body of a woman. He ignoring the screams of the females from the inside rushed to the girl's side. His eyes widened finding a woman appearing to be in her early 20's with long brown hair, tan skin and a gorgeous frame. She was dressed in a black skintight outfit that hugged her frame in all the right places. Naruto shaking her gently asked "Hey are you alright."

She didn't answer but did groan out "No don't leave me."

Sighing Naruto decided to carry the girl inside as the council would just kill her and he wasn't down with that. Lifting up her bridal style he carried her inside and gently set her down in one of the guest rooms. He walking out and closing the door softly looked at Karin and asked "How good are you at healing?"

Karin didn't answer she just walked into the room and Naruto could feel chakra being used. She coming back out 10 minutes later said "I healed the damage I could find and she should be fine now."

Naruto nodded but gained wide eyes when the girls started to once again pull him to the master bedroom. He asked "What the hell?"

Kurenai said "We said we're going to rock your world and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Naruto hearing this whimpered as he was drug into the room and heard the door lock and felt the seals go up. He whimpered when Kurenai tossed him to the bed and all of the females were naked. He then heard the Kyuubi wish him good luck as not even it was this foolish in trying to take on that many horny vixens at one time. Naruto shutting his eyes sent a little prayer to his mom asking her to give him strength.

2 days later and the woman sat up quickly and screamed "Don't do it Jubilee."

She then realized she wasn't in the X-mansion anymore. Looking around she was instantly on guard as this place was unfamiliar. She summoning her twin claws got out of the bed and blinked realizing she wasn't in her normal clothes. Looking down she could see that she was in a kimono. This got her thinking maybe she was in Japan as they were known to wear kimono's. She blinked hearing someone groan just outside of the door. Slowly opening it she blinked spotting a 12 year old boy with shoulder length red and black hair without a shirt and covered in bruises.

Naruto having just finished a sparring session with the transformed Yugao wondered what the hell was going on. All of the females he had sex with the other day had transformed, except Kurenai as she had already been transformed. He had asked his mom what was going on and she'd tell him once his guest woke up and explained what was going on with her.

Since then his growing harem had been taking up his time with Karin doing so by constantly trying to get in his pants. Kurenai had been getting him to help her with her new attacks, mainly the ones involving plants. Anko had been getting him to teach her some new jutsu and he had obliged and help her create new ones. Kin had been demanding to listen to music and for him to be the subject to some music based attacks. Naruto's ears were still ringing from her Hard Rock attack. Yugao had instantly wanted more Kenjutsu training and jutsu. He couldn't deny any of the request, well Karin's, but he mostly did that because he needed to train for the finals.

He then titled his head to the side as a blade tried to stab him in the neck. He cutting is eyes to the awake girl said "I would ask why did you just try to kill me, but you just woke up in a dimension you're not familiar with and a place most likely foreign to you. So instead I'll ask for your name?"

The girl wondering how Naruto had dodged growled out "Laura Kinney."

Naruto nodding said "Now I'd suggest you calm down before one of the 5 females behind you gut you like a greased pig two days before thanksgiving."

Laura blinking gained wide eyes as five scents was indeed behind her. She was about to move when a blade was held to her throat and a pissed Yugao hissed "You'd better listen to Naruto-koi or you'll be loosing your head Laura-san."

Laura sighing took a seat across from Naruto and blinked as the five females sat down. Kurenai dressed in a loose kimono with hole cut out so her bulb could be free folded her arms under her sizeable bosom and said "Now explain Laura-san."

Laura sighed deeply and then explained her story. By the time she was finished, most of the girls were crying with Karin sniffling into Naruto's shirt. Naruto wondered how this was possible but trying to soothe her anyway said "Okay that's the second most fucked up story I have ever heard, and ironically I've heard a lot of fucked up shit in my life."

Laura quirking an eyebrow asked "How is that possible when you're 12?"

Naruto huffing said "This is the world of ninja and kunoichi were giant beats known as bijuu are sealed into innocent children without their consent and the children are treated like the demons. I've seen fucked up shit, I've heard fucked up shit and I've done fucked up shit."

He leaning back said "But through it all I'm still Naruto Uzumaki son of Ra and the person who is going to change this world for the better."

Karin nodding said "Yeah Naruto-kun is gonna change the world for the better."

Kin nodded and said "Naruto-sama is going to set this world on fire and all that practice evil will burn."

Kurenai, Anko and Yugao giggled and asked "You two do realize that Naruto-koi has to become Hokage before he can do any of that?"

Naruto nodded and blinked when the entire room glowed. Everyone in the room then vanished in a flash of golden light.

They all appeared in Kushina's realm of the gods. Naruto blinking several times asked "Alright that was cool."

Kushina giggling said "I'm glad you think that Sochi as this is partly your home."

Naruto hearing the voice of his mom, turned into a rocket as he glomped her. She accepting his glomp nuzzled his head and said "My precious little Pharaoh."

Naruto staid like this for a little while before seperating and asking "Now will you explain to me what in the nine fluffy tails of the Kyuubi is going on?"

Kushina nodding pulled Naruto down to her lap and to his shock shifted into her godly form now being much larger than before. She motioning for everyone to take a seat started to play with Naruto's hair as she said "Alright as you know Sochi you are my child and the ultimate pokegirl. This makes you the first ever successful Pokéboy and the first child to ever be born from a legendary pokegirl. Which is by all right's and purposes impossible, but I was never one for staying in the lines of possible and impossible and I have the feeling my child is following nicely in my footsteps."

Naruto nodded to this. She continued with "Now because of this you Naru-chan have the inherit ability to transform his lovers and those in his harem into a pokegirl. Not just any normal pokegirl mind you. No when a woman is transformed in this way she becomes a new breed of the specific pokegirl she transform into."

Naruto and the others blinked and Naruto asked "So what kind of pokegirls are they?"

Kushina looking down at him said "Reach into your front pocket."

He blinked but did as she asked. He feeling a cool metallic something in his pocket pulled whatever it was out. He found himself holding an orange and black metallic rectangle. He curious opened it and gained wide eyes when his mom's voice, but with a metallic sound said " _ **Pokédex**_ _ **opened. Welcome Naruto Uzumaki, Modern day Pharaoh and son of legendary pokegirl Whore-Oh. I am your pokedex, Kushina Uzumaki. I will be providing you info on pokegirls and any thing else you need."**_

Naruto with wide eyes looked at his mom with wide eyes and asked "What the heck and why would I need one of whatever this thing is?"

Kushina giggled and said "It's called a pokédex and tamers in the pokegirl dimension/world use it to scan pokegirls to find out their power and species. You're gonna need one of these because I'm sending you and your harem so far to the pokegirl world where you will train and add onto your harem. Now press the green button."

Naruto stunned pressed the green button. The Pokédex hummed as it said " _ **Name Naruko Uzumaki. Hometown: Konohagakure no Sato of dimension 232. Harem: N/A. Parents :Minato Namikaze and Whore-Oh. Status: Active. Age: Irrelevant as will transcend into godhood and become legendary. Skills: Many. All other info has been declared classified**_."

Naruto blinked and asked "Uh mom what's a tamer and why is my info classified?"

Kushina said "A tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral Pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other Pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a Pokegirl is with another Pokegirl. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic license. In order to have more then six pokegirls a tamer must pass a more advanced test for a storage license. I already did this test for you along with the Storage license test. Your pocket is a pocket dimension that has all of the items you need including 1 million pokeballs of all types, colors and strengths, potions, books and even a healing machine."

Naruto hearing this blinked and asked "What does tame mean?"

Kushina giggled and said "It means to have sex with baby."

Naruto hearing this turned really dark from the blush on his face. Laura confused asked "Why am I here?"

Kushina looking at her eye smiled and said "You are going to be my baby's first pokegirl, or his starter pokegirl?"

Laura screamed "WHAT?"

Naruto shaking his head said "Mom I just met her, there's no way in saint peter's name I'm agreeing to that."

Laura nodded. Kushina rolling her eyes said "Don't worry as I'm not sending you there instantly. No I'm going to train all of you here for a while and don't worry about time as time in the realm of the gods moves much different then the realm of the mortals."

Naruto blinked and asked "How much different?"

Kushina giggled and said "I could train all 7 of you for 16 years in the realm of the gods, when in the mortal realm it would only be one month."

All eyes widened and Yugao quickly realized that this place could make them legendary. Naruto also realizing this started to cackle evilly. Kushina giggled and said "So yes I'm not gonna force you two together instantly, I'm gonna let you build romantic bonds through the absolute torture I'm gonna put your through."

Naruto blinked and asked "Kaa-chan you said torture when you meant training right?"

It was her turn to cackle with evilly. Naruto turned so white he was making Orochimaru look tan as he had the feeling he was about to be in for a world of pain.

 **Hello governor it's themightyshevenom13 here with the 10th chapter of Son Of Ra! This chapter is the 2ñd part of the prelims. In this chapter everyone learns of Naruto's sentient blades and Hinata reacts to The World-Eaters presence. We also one of Naruto's main ultimate digivolutions. Crimson Angewomon, embodiment of Love and defender of the heart. I made this form basically as a tip of the hat to both Kushina and Angewomon. Oh and since this is the 10th chapter here's a bonus scene for you guys. It's Naruto's first unofficial date with Yūgao. There's gonna be a song in it. So do review and let me know how you feel. Also our first guest female from another dimension and it's X-23 or Laura Kinney.**

Naruto was nervous as shit as after his training session with Yūgao she had asked him to go to the bar she and her friends hung out at. Naruto had wanted to turn her down and go take a nice hot shower, but she had given him those damn puppy dog eyes. He had folded like an accordion. He had accepted and went home. It was here that he took a shower and got dressed in the fancy clothes Kurenai and Ayame had forced him to buy. He even put his hair into a loose ponytail. Looking in the mirror he blinked when his mom appeared and started putting things on him. He grabbing the golden ankh she was about to put around his neck asked "What are you doing?"

Kushina giggled and said "Making sure you look your best for your date with Yūgao."

Naruto blinked and asked "What makes you think this is a date?"

She placing twin golden earrings in his ears said "I'm your mother my little pharoah and I know when little queens are interested in you."

She smiling as he looked as royal as She wanted him to look said "Now go to your date and sweep your purple haired queen off of her feet."

She then vanished leaving a sweat dropping Naruto who grabbed his guitar and said "This is weird and for some reason I don't have a single feeling about this."

Yūgao sitting in the bar with Anko, Hana and Kurenai was looking for Naruto who was supposed to be here by now. Kurenai taking a sip of her drink said "Relax Yūgao he'll be here in a little bit."

Anko downing her saucer of sake said "I don't see why you invited him to ladies night anyway."

Hana nodding said "Yeah this out bi-weekly night were we get drunk and talk about our troubles."

Yūgao said "Because Nai-chan invited us into his harem and the only one who has gotten a date from him is Nai-chan."

Kurenai nodded as Yūgao was correct. All four females groaned as a familiar but annoying green wearing nutcase walked I with Kakashi and Asuma. Asuma spotting Kurenai smiled and said "Hey Kurenai."

She was about to tell him to buzz off when Naruto walked into the bar looking rather aggravated. Yūgao spotting him waived and said "Over here Naruto-kun!"

He walking over to the group sat down and said "Troublesome fans."

Kurenai spotting his attire asked "Why so fancy Naruto-kun?"

He scratching his head said "Kaa-chan dressed me like this and even made me wear the fancy earrings."

Yūgao beaming said "You look wonderful Naruto-kun!"

He shrugged and asked "What am I gonna drink here?"

Anko setting a saucer of sake down said "This!"

Naruto looking at it slid it to back to her and said "That's more your style foxy Snake lady."

She smiling drunkenly accepts the sake and says "Thanks Naruto-kun. Such a gentleman!"

Hana giving him a cup of tea said "Here Naruto-kun."

He accepting the tea downed if in one and asked "So why am I here?"

Kurenai said "It's ladies night and we wanted **our** man to hang out with us!"

Naruto hearing this nodded and said "Since I get the feeling I'm gonna be here for a while." Yūgao nodded and said "We're gonna be here until the bar closed for the night."

Naruto groaned and asked "How many of you are hopeless drunks?"

All four females raised their hands and Naruto's eyebrows started twitching as he said "Troublesome!"

4 hours later Naruto and three clones could be seen leading the four waisted females to their homes. Naruto with a the plastered Yūgao leaning on him said "Come on Yūgao-sensei let's get you home."

Yūgao giggling said "I don't wanna go home unless it's with you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sweat dropped and tried to lead her to her apartment. It didn't work as she kept dragging her feet and insisting they go to his place. Naruto signing decided to just give in to her demands. Walking her to his home, he sweat dropped spotting his clones leading the others into his home also. Shaking his head he carried Yūgao into his home and tried to force her to sleep in one of his guest rooms. She refused and demanded he let her sleep in his bed. He sighed once more and carried her into his room. His sweat drop grew spotting the three kunoichi asleep in his bed. Shaking his head he laid her down beside the trembling Anko. He leaning over to figure out why she was trembling heard her start whimpering about someone abandoning her. He smiled when the others tried to comfort her with hugs. This proved that even in their sleep they cared for each other. Scratch that Yūgao was still awake as She said "Play a song for us Naruto-kun!"

He nodding created some clones who gathered around the bed. He then pulling out his guitar scrolled through the songs in his head. He finding one said "Here you go Yūgao-chan!"

" **What are we good for? I think you know**

 **What are we good for? I think you know**

 **In seven years only one goodbye that meant much to me**

 **Down and out and I'm Fading fast, I can't keep it all together.**

 **If every fairy tale could thread the knot and take me here to there**

 **Or grab my hand and tell me what's the difference between.**

 **Heaven and Hell**

 **'Cause I can't tell**

 **You'll be my angel through it all**

 **Dressed as a girl,**

 **You'll be part of this world**

 **We'll love like fools again**

 **I wanna thank you for your card,**

 **'Cause Hallmark says it all**

 **I'm sorry if I keep on trying to forget**

 **If you really love me then write about.**

 **How you never wanna live without**

 **This broken boy who keeps on trying to forget.**

 **Looks a lot like home!**

 **A better place to be,**

 **A terrifying feeling, I can't see you**

 **We're always off and then on again**

 **They say that I might be cursed for a while**

 **And I feel it setting in. It's in my head again.**

 **Watch me forget my life.**

 **How does it feel when you're all alone,**

 **I won't answer when you call.**

 **You don't wanna hear the things I think about,**

 **The things I can't Live without.**

 **I wanna thank you for your card,**

 **'Cause silence says it all**

 **I'm sorry if I keep on trying to forget**

 **If you really love me then write about**

 **How you never wanna live without.**

 **This broken boy who keeps on trying to forget.**

 **I'm trying to find my way home.**

 **Well, there's nothing worse than walking by myself.**

 **For I'm tired of believing we could ever heal these broken dreams.**

 **When you're still sleeping in someone else's bed.**

 **I wanna thank you for your card,**

 **'Cause nothing says it all**

 **I'm sorry if keep on trying to forget.**

 **If you really love me then writewrite about**

 **How you never wanna live without**

 **This Georgia boy who keeps on trying to forget.**

 **What are we good for? I think you know**

 **What are we good for? I think you know**

 **What are we good for? I think you know**

 **What are we good for? I think you know!"**

Naruto finished with his song looked down at his harem and smiled as they were all peacefully sleeping cuddled up in one ball. He covering them with his blanket gently said "Goodnight my sweet queens may you have sweet dreams, as my love for you comforts you like a mother's love." He then walked out of the room to find a room to get some sleep in. He missed Kushina appearing with a camera with the brightest smile on her face and proud tears pouring down her face.


	11. Chapter 11: Pokegirls, Gyms & Articunt?

**"** _Perpetual motion, the image won't focus. A blur is all that's seen. But here in this moment like the eye of the storm. It all came clear to me. I found a shoulder to lean on, An infallible reason to live all by itself. I took one last look from the heights that I once loved. And then I ran like hell!_ **"** _ **-Ready To Fall by Rise Against**_

 **Chapter 11: Pokegirls, Gyms, and Articunt?**

What felt like 20 years passed by and not only had Naruto and Laura bonded, but Laura had easily adjusted to her transformation. Kurenai had evolved into an Venuswhore and her breast now eclipsed Tsunade's legendary breast. Anko had reached her final form also and was now what was known as a Basilisk or Seduca. Naruto had a hard time keeping her from trying to bite him sometimes, as the apparently it was his love and training that allowed her to reach said form. Yugao was sad to be in her final form, but his mom had given her a blessing increasing her power. She also even more deadly with a sword now. The fact that she liked to cuddle with him when she thought he wasn't paying attention didn't bother him as much as it used to.

Kin had also been sad to find out she couldn't evolve, but Naruto and Kushina had both blessed her, of course after Naruto had learned to do so. Karin didn't really care about evolving as long as she got to cuddle with her Naruto-kun. Something Naruto was thankful over was that he could keep Laura under control, even when she went into one of her rages. All of his girls except for Karin and Laura had their own pokédex and were getting their own harems. They had already passed the test, both of the one's his mom had done for him. Karin and Laura were to be part of his pokegirl harem. When not with him, which was highly unlikely they were going to be safe here in the realm of the gods with his mom.

Naruto himself had now created over 10,000 jutsu and had mastered all of his swords. He had also unlocked more digivolutions including a few mega forms. Right now Naruto was walking down a dirt road with Karin and Laura on each side of him. The other girls were in the forest searching for pokegirls for their harems. He had plans on taking on a Gym but stopped realizing that Laura was most likely banned from gym battles and Karin wasn't really the battling type. Shaking his head he turned and walked into the forest to find himself a pokegirl. He didn't get far before he came across a rather sad looking Tigress. Naruto looking at her once could tell that she had been in a rather nasty battle and had most likely been abandoned by her cowardly tamer. Walking up to the poor thing he softly asked "Hey are you alright?"

The Tigress looking at him with hurt filled orange eyes said "She abandoned me."

Naruto sighing waived his hand and watched as the restraints she had on her along with the wounds she had vanished. He gently picking her up and ignoring her shocked face said "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

The Tigress said "She never gave me a name. She said pathetic things like me didn't deserve one."

Naruto scowled already wanting to drop kick the tamer in the womb asked "Would you like a name?"

She blinked and asked "Why would you do that, I'm not your pokegirl?"

Naruto laughing softly said "Everyone deserves a name."

She hearing this nodded. He smiling as he walked out of the forest Laura and Karin standing there waiting asked "How about Tsukiko?"

The Tigress blinking asked "Why that name?"

Naruto feeling a happy Yugao arrive said "Because you remind me of the moon. Fierce in appearance, but sweet and protective in reality."

The Tigress blushed and asked "How could you say such things, you don't even know me?"

Naruto looking down at her with kind blue eyes said "Because I can just feel it."

Tsukiko hearing this nodded and asked "How did you heal me and why do you feel so comfortable?"

Karin peering over at her over Naruto's shoulder said "He's the son of a legendary and he's also the only successful Pokéboy."

Tsukiko felt her eyes widen as she asked "Which of the legendaries is your mother?"

Naruto giving Karin and plain look said "My mother is Whore-Oh."

Tsukiko gasped hearing this as there had been rumors of Whore-Oh actually having a kid. She couldn't believe it was true. Tsukiko then asked "Are these two your pokegirls?"

Karin nodded and said Yep, my name is Karin Uzumaki and she's Laura Kinney."

Laura simply nodded. Tsukiko spotting Yugao now nuzzling a Pidgy asked "What about her?"

Naruto said "No but I guess you can she's my girl."

Yugao hearing him say this said "Damn right I am."

Tsukiko still curious asked "Why did you walk into the forest without either of your pokegirls?"

Naruto said "I was looking for a Pokegirl to add to my harem or family if you will. I was going to then train her and tame her to make her as powerful as possible before taking on the nearest gym."

Tsukiko hearing this looked down and said "I'm sorry I stopped you. You can put me down and I'll just-!"

She was cut off by Naruto who said "Don't be sorry. I found you and if you're willing I'd like to make you part of the family?"

Tsukiko gained wide eyes and asked "But why would you want me. I'm just a weak low level Tigress. I'm sure you could easily find a stronger pokegirl if you just let me go."

Naruto laughing once more said "Nah. I think I'll stick with you and besides. You're not a weak low level Tigress, you're a flower just waiting to bloom and if you'd let me I'd like to be the one who helps you bloom."

Tsukiko started to cry softly hearing this as she nodded and said "Okay."

Naruto smiled and gently hugged Tsukiko. Laura, Karin and the others quickly joined in and Anko nuzzling Tsukiko's cheeks said "Welcome to our family Kiko-chan. We'll love and protect you no matter what."

Tsukiko feeling the love from her new family cried even harder knowing that her new family would never abandon or forsake her. She promised to always do her best for them.

2 weeks later and an evolved Tsukiko was dominating a Gym battle by herself. All of the love and training, plus taming her new family had given her had allowed her to blossom. When Naruto had asked her if she wanted to evolve she had answered yes. He had given her a diamond stone after asking her what she would like to become. Tsukiko had responded with Sabertooth Tigress so Naruto had reached into his pocket and grabbed the required stone. Naruto watching as Tsukiko easily wondered if Anko was actually training her Bunnygirl or just teasing the poor thing.

He blinked when he was declared the victor. Smiling at Tsukiko he said "Good job Tsukiko-chan. For doing so well I'll make sure that Karin joins in on our next taming session."

Tsukiko beamed hearing the praise and cheered as she absolutely loved Karin and Naruto double teaming her. Naruto watching as his girl walked back beside him held out his hand and accepted the badge from the pathetic gym leader. Said person sighing asked "Did you hear about that artic field that appeared a town over or that yellow fox pokegirl they found?"

Naruto having not heard of either events said "No but I have now. Thanks."

He then turned around and Tsukiko followed closely behind him. Walking out of the town he felt the girls join him and Karin asked him "How did it go?"

Naruto handing her the badge said "Our lovely Tsukiko-chan had a clean sweep."

Karin smiling nuzzled the beaming Tsukiko and said "I knew you could do it Tsukiko-chan. You're so bad ass."

Laura giggling asked "What now Naruto-koi?"

Naruto said "First we investigate this rumor the gym leader just told me."

Anko curious asked "What rumor?"

Naruto was about to answer when Kushina's voice said " _You're going to investigate the rumor about the new fox pokegirl first Sochi-kun. I know what the cause of the artic field a town over and she's waiting for you_."

Naruto blinked and asked "What's so special about this fox pokegirl?"

Kushina said " _She's not a pokegirl at all sochi. She's a digimon that somehow got stranded in this world and her name is Renamon. You need to rescue her before someone rapes her_."

Naruto hearing this instantly snapped in his serious mode and said "Alright then. Karin-chan I need you to try and find this Renamon."

Karin nodding shut her eyes and started to search for an energy source similar to Naruto's when he digivolved. Finding it she said "Found it Naruto-koi an we need to move as she is surrounded by a bunch of lust filled aura's."

Naruto nodding vanished along with the rest of his group heading to save Renamon. Arriving he scowled spotting a scared female anthromorphic fox surrounded by a bunch of horny men. Renamon didn't even have any clothes on so her B-cup breast and pink pussy was exposed for all to see. Naruto scowling vanished and the next thing the men knew was darkness as their heads fell from their shoulders. Naruto appearing ignored the dead men and not looking at Renamon's nude state asked "Are you okay?"

Renamon afraid asked "Why do you care?"

Naruto said "Because technically speaking I'm your god, so I need to make sure all of my subjects are alright."

She blinked and asked "What do you mean you're my god?"

He sighed and asked "Karin, Laura could you get her some clothes so I can explain."

Karin and Laura appearing started to help Renamon get dressed with Karin keeping herself from groping Renamon like she normally did when helping a member of their family get dressed. Renamon once dressed asked "Can you explain now?"

Naruto looking at her now said "Sure but we'll have to walk and talk as I still want to inspect that artic field event."

Renamon nodding fell in step with the rest of the group and Naruto started to explain how he was her god and by the time he finished everyone had noticed that it was significantly colder than before. Naruto feeling snow falling down on his face looked up and asked "How are you doing Kurenai-hime and Anko-hime?"

Kurenai was shivering and Anko had released her Charmela to keep her warm. Naruto noticed that even Yugao was shivering said "Alright all of you head back until this artic freeze is over."

Yugao shaking her head said "No can do Naruto-koi. I swore and oath to always protect you and there's no telling what's behind this ice."

Naruto turning to her gave her a warm smile and said "I know Yugao-chan but you guys are freezing and as leader of our family it's my job to keep you guys warm."

He looking at the trembling Tsukiko said "That includes you Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko a thick fur jacket wrapped around her asked "But who is going to keep you safe Naruto-koi?"

Naruto pointed to the perfectly fine Karin and said "Karin isn't exactly a combat pokegirl but she's got my back."

Laura blinked and asked "What about me?"

Naruto gently touching her face said "I can tell that you're cold Laura-hime. Go back with the others and cuddled with Tsukiko to get yourself warm. Me and Karin will be back before you know it."

Renamon blinking asked "What about me?"

Naruto turned to her and said "Oh I'm letting you do whatever you want. If you want to explore this world you're free to do so just try to be more stealthy."

Renamon shaking her head said "No thank you. I'm staying with you."

Naruto blinked and asked "Are you sure?"

Renamon nodded. He said "Alright then the rest of you go back and get warm. We'll be back before you know it."

The others nodding turned back reluctantly. Karin leaning against Naruto and loving his warmth was using her sensory skills to keep aware of their surroundings. Naruto able to tell that it was getting colder the further they got into the artic field. He was already preparing to unleash a digivolution just in case things got hairy. Renamon was confused about why the two were acting like they were taking a casual stroll through the park. Karin nuzzling Naruto asked "Naruto-kun can I scan you with your pokedex?"

Naruto blinked and asked "Why?"

Karin looking at him with puppy dog eyes said "Because I want to know what you are?"

Naruto blinked and asked "Mother did never tell us what I was did she?"

Karin shaking her head said "No."

He reaching into his pocket pulled out his pokedex and handed it to Karin who scanned him. Renamon curious got closer to see what was going to happen. The Pokedex then pulled up an image of Naruto eating a bowl of fish and ramen. The info said.

 **Naruto the Blessed Paragon Milotit Hunter, the Lethal Holy Commander Pokeboy**

 **Type: Very Near Human**

 **Element: Water/Flying/Dark/Magic (Celestial)**

 **Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)**

 **Diet: Fish, Water Plants, Fruits, Meat**

 **Role: Eye Candy, Long Range Support, Sex Battles, Assassin, Leader, General, Tactician, Luck Bringer, Celestially Chosen**

 **Libido: Low to High**

 **Strong Vs: Fire, Ground, Fighting, Bug, Psychic, Electric, Ghost, Dark**

 **Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant**

 **Attacks: Aura Barrier, Aura of Grace, Aura of Love, Chilled Arousal, Cupid's Bow, Dragon Breath, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Phantom Touch, Probing Tongue, Water Tower, Dark Goggles, Dark Blade MKII, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Light Drain, Sketch, Absorb, Energy Blade, Power bolt, Teleport, Heal, Sleep Powder, Drain, Ingest, Aura of Command, Aura of Menace, Heavenly Fire, Lightning,**

 **Enhancements: Levitation, Enhanced Strength (x11), Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Agility (x7), Affinity (Dragon, Magic), Youthful, Longevity, Recovery, Enhanced Vision (x4), Enhanced Olfactory (x4), Aura Immunity (Active), Disease Resistance, Reduced Feral, Intuitive Aptitude (Leadership), Sleepless (3/24), Innate Knowledge (Tactics), Enhanced Memory, Incorruptible, Enhanced Intelligence, Lucky, Healthy, Alpha Presence.**

Oh Gods above, it has been discovered that a legendary was successfully able to conceive and birth a child. Not just any child but the very first Pokéboy. This pokeboy is the son of Whore-Oh The Legendary Love Goddess Pokegirl. He miraculously started off as a sickly and hideous Feeblass that was bullied by other pokegirls. Until one day his mother told him of her endless love for him and that no matter what he looked like she would love him. This invoked an evolution in the boy and he became what looked like a male Milotit, but with some noticeable differences. Like for the instance the shoulder-length red and black hair, that was as soft as a baby's bottom. His eyes were a lovely blue that would shift into a glowing electric yellow. Unlike the Milotit he wasn't arrogant nor did he flaunt his new sex appeal. Instead he reminded everyone of the deadly nature of the original pokegirls. He decimated everyone that dare challenged him, but also showed a mercy only a pure hearted human could have.

His human nature allowed him to become a pokegirl tamer and as we speak he's roaming around the world collecting pokegirls for his harem. He already has Abslut named Karin Uzumaki and a Gunnm named Laura Kinney. He also has a Sabertooth Tigress known as Tsukiko. The leagues are keeping an eye on him, not because of his supposedly violent nature, but due to several of the unsavory teams becoming interested in him. Thankfully he hasn't come across any of them an seems to be doing just fine. He's also a very strong person as he's been shown to be able to break trees in half with a punch and his speed has been shown to be as fast as a Cheetaura.

A starling piece of information has been revealed by his mother. Her son is going to be a legendary as he is her child and he's bound to be a legend in his own right. Since he's the only successful pokeboy no one has been able to study his ways. He does have some actions that have been recorded. For instance he doesn't like bullies and hates the thought of rape. His most deadly attack isn't listed as no one has lived to write it down. Some believe it's the full power of the sun brought down, while other's believe it to be the divine wrath of an goddess. All that can be said is that this attack is not to be underestimated.

Naruto blinked and said "Well damn."

Karin giggled and said "You're so awesome Naruto-kun."

Naruto rolling his eyes said "I know this Karin-chan."

Suddenly both people stilled and Renamon could feel a very strong presence near. Naruto and Karin both started to scan the area. Naruto then looked up and a blush hit his face spotting the legendary pokegirl Articunt slowly floating down. She looking at them with her cold blue eyes asked "Why are you here?"

Naruto said "We had heard there was an artic field that had appeared out of nowhere. So we decided to check it out."

Articunt narrowing her eyes asked "And?"

Naruto shrugged and said "Like I said just wanted to check it out. We'll be taking our leave now." He turned to do so when a huge gust of snow and wind stopped them from leaving. He turned as Articunt said "You will be going no where Son of Whore-Oh."

Naruto sweat dropping asked "How did you?"

She snorted and said "Your scent smells like her and my sister Moltits."

Naruto asked "So you can't let your nephew go right?"

She narrowed her eyes said "No as many of us legendaries have wanted to have Pokekits or children of our own for years now and my sister and Whore-Oh just happen to share the only ever successful Pokéboy who is also the child of an legendary which is impossible. No I have to find out what's so special about you and of possible make you my mate so that I can replicate what my sister has achieved."

Naruto signing asked "Are you saying that if I want to leave here I have to defeat you?"

She nodded and said "I doubt you can so with your current harem."

Naruto snorted and said "You're right as Karin-hime is not suited for combat and Renamon doesn't even know what's going on."

He ignoring the smug look that appeared on her face said "But I don't need Karin or Renamon for this."

Articunt looking at him asked "Just why not?"

Naruto popped his joints as he surged his **Enton** chakra through his body and felt the frozen land around him start to melt as he said "Because I've got a pocketful of sunshine and I'm about to unleash it own you!"

He then vanished and Articunt was barely able to avoid being punched in the jaw by a fist coated in black being able to tell that these flames were much hotter than any she has come across before. She kicking into the air swung her wings and unleashed a storm of her feathers. Naruto feeling this coming snapped out with his chakra and literally melted the feathers. He the took a deep breath in and to the shock of Articunt unleashed a huge stream of flames. She dodging sent a beam of ice at him. He literally teleported away from the beam of ice and sent several balls of fire at her. She was able to dodge and counter eight of them but the last four hit her. She winced from both the intensity of the flames and the force behind the attacks. Shaking her head she decided to stop holding back and tried to freeze him. Naruto being able to feel this just cranked up the heat behind his Enton.

Neither knew that another pokegirl was watching their little battle. This pokegirl was one barely known by most people but was an legendary. This watcher had eyes that shine of solid gold on a very canine face with no mouth to speak of, and with tall ears atop her head. She stood 6'8", the anthropomorphic Jackal woman's true physical strength is finally revealed, yet still maintaining an obviously feminine and alluring frame; the definition of her muscles and firm and rounded D-Cup breasts are accentuated by purest, darkest ebony fur. Her eyes, now with dark pupils, hold a fierce gaze and are outlined with a brilliantly shining color of gold. This being is Pokègirl is the Legendary Horus Hound Anubust. She was also the physical manifestation of the Shinigami in the Pokègirl world. She had after learning from Kushina that Naruto and his group had come to this world to make a move on said boy. She had been following him for some time now and had planned on approaching him when Articunt made an appearance. Anubust wanted to scream and punt kick Articunt away, but knew she just had to be patient. Plus watching her future husband take on a legendary was very arousing.

Naruto dodging yet another attack from the now pissed Articunt decided to stop playing with the Legendary freezing pokegirl. Jumping back he summoned Grey Sword and said "Alright time to stop playing."

He then summoned a huge amount of chakra that literally started to shake the planet. Articunt gained wide eyes feeling this and screamed "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond as he felt Karin create a barrier around herself and Renamon. Naruto now that the two were safe jumped very high into the air and soon broke through the clouds. He now high above the earth felt his sword start glowing from his power. Smiling he said "Here we go!"

He then swung down with his sword creating a massive arch of pure Enton chakra heading directly for the gaping Articunt. He then said " **Kenjutsu: Arch of Blazing Demise Jutsu!** "

Articunt shaking her head knew that this attack was not to be played with. She gathering all of Herr power sent her most powerful attack at his and felt the two collide. For about five minutes the two titanic attacks clashed for dominance but to her shock and horror her attack was finally destroyed by his. The attack only slightly weaken from hers hit like the foot of Godzilla on a small Ramen stand. A bright light erupted from the attack and smoke filled the air. When the smoke finally cleared and beaten and defeated Articunt was laid out on the ground with a happy smile on her face. Naruto landing and tucking his sword into it's seal walked over and asked "Why are you smiling like you just won the lottery?"

She giggled and said "I finally found my one true love. The one who is destined to be my only tamer and master."

Naruto blinking asked "What do you mean?"

She laughing softly and ignoring the wave of pain it caused her said "Take out a pokéball and capture me Naruto-kun so I can be a part of your harem."

Naruto understanding now nodded and pulled and ice blue pokéball and threw it Articunt. She was captured in a bright blue light and the ball didn't even hint at shaking. He smiled as he picked the ball up. Gently holding it he said "Welcome to the family Hikari-hime."

He was then glomped by Karin as the ice field vanished.

Karin nuzzling him said "You were so amazing Naruto-kun. You were just like a superhero with no fear."

Naruto chuckled and said "Thanks Karin-hime. Now come on let's go meet up with the others so they can meet Hikari and she can get healed. Plus I'm pretty sure Anko has most likely drove everyone nuts by now."

Karin giggled and said "Yes she most likely has and Laura and Kin-chan are seconds away from killing her and blaming on a rogue team."

He laughed and both walked off the shell shocked and very aroused Renamon walking closely behind them.

Anubust licking her lips said "He will be mine."

 **So what did you guys and girls think? In this chapter is Naruto's first trip to the Pokègirl world/dimensison. He's gonna have three regular Pokègirls and three Legendary Pokègirls. His three regular are Karin who is a Kaftara or Abslut, Laura who is a Gunnm. Plus his Sabertooth Tigress Tsukiko. His one legendary so far is Articunt who has been named Hikari. It's up to you guys and girls the next two legendaries that join his harem. No first generation as Kurogano Yokaze has confirmed that they're all dead and the one who isn't is massive. Also so Amaterasu is going to be Kary. Also Kurogano Yokaze helped create Naruto's Pokéboy. Also I'm giving you all Naruto's digivolutions so far.**

 **Ōkamimon, The Defender of Justice**

 **Champion Level Digimon**

 **A red and black bipedal wolf with human like hands and the digital biohazard symbol on each shoulder. Has four swords equipped to his waist and is a skilled swordsman. Main Digivolution for Naruto.**

 **2\. Crimson Angewomon, Embodiment of Love**

 **Ultimate Level Digimon**

 **A Angewomon with Kushina's red hair and both the Konoha headband and Uzushio headband around her core. Has the Garuru cannon and is an expert with the Grey Sword. Has power to rival the tailed beast. But hasn't fully tested her powers.**

 **3\. ?**

 **Mega Level Digimon**

 **?**

 **Also here is the info for Karin**

 _ **KAFTARA (AKA ABSLUT), the Darling Disaster Pokegirl**_

 _ **Type: Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Striped Hyena)**_

 _ **Element: Dark/Psychic**_

 _ **Frequency: Rare**_

 _ **Diet: Light Energy and/or Human Standard**_

 _ **Role: Early warning system**_

 _ **Libido: Average**_

 _ **Strong Vs: Psychic, Poison**_

 _ **Weak Vs: Bug**_

 _ **Attacks: Quick Attack, Smirk, Howl, Crunch, Dark Blade, Future Sight, Telekinesis, Teleport, Tenebrous Strike, Dark Bomb, Dark Redemption, Cocoon of Darkness, Disable, Foresight, Hypnosis**_

 _ **Enhancements: Precognition, Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Vision, Olfactory)(x3), Enhanced Intelligence, Tremorsense, Sleepless (3/24), Recovery, Nightvision, Natural Weapons (Claws), Internal Compass, Innate Knowledge (Natural Processes), Intuitive Aptitude (Disaster Prediction)**_

 _ **Evolves: None**_

 _ **Evolves From: None**_

 _ **In popular culture, the Kaftara breed is either loved or hated. This breed of pokegirl has a myriad of reputations, from coward to villain to hero, all due to the breed's unique niche. Created to detect and predict oncoming disasters, this breed was tasked to insure that the various bases and labs didn't succumb to any disasters like earthquakes, floods, or tornadoes. Also called the Abslut, the breed quickly took this role as more important than their loyalty to Sukebe, and the breed appeared and attempted to give warnings to humans and pokegirls alike. In modern times, the breed's howling warning is well known (and is said to be similar to old air-raid sirens), and often mimicked by electronic sirens and warning bells.**_

 _ **Only slightly above average in height, this breed of pokegirl is based on the striped hyena, and expresses a range of looks from very close to human to completely anthromorphic hyenas. All members of the breed have large rounded ears and a bushy tail that typically reaches to the knee. Hair and fur colors tend to lean heavily in the range of white and off white, with dark black stripes in the fur and the occasional dark streaks in the hair. In closer to human appearing members of the breed skin tones tend to be within the human norms, but with light skin with darker stripes being common. In anthromorphic members of the breed, muzzles are common with slight muzzles being the most common. Feet may be digigrade or plantigrade, and the fur is usually white or a shade near white with dark stripes. Occasionally, the ears and tail take on a more leathery appearance and the skin a dark blue, though this tends to happen on anthromorphic individuals, particularly those with very few stripes or all white fur. Regardless of the breed's appearance, there is usually some area on the pokegirl where the white and black form a rough to stylized yin-yang symbol. It is often (falsely) said that this area is where the breed obtains their ability to predict disasters.**_

 _ **Given a single word to describe their pokegirl with, the word most often chosen for this breed was prudent, followed by gentle, loyal, and protective. Due the the breed's aptitude for predicting the future, it is no surprise that they often take a 'better safe than sorry' outlook on life. This extends to the breed's harem sisters and tamer mainly, with the hyena pokegirls using their skills to minimize danger and risk. For this reason as well as the breed's often described loyalty, the Kaftara are known to have conflicts with Celestials, particularly Megamis and their evolved forms, or any pokegirl that would send their masters and harem sisters into danger.**_

 _ **When it comes to fighting, this breed is all about prevention. Most Kaftara aim to stay away from the battle field, and due to their ability to heal others, some tamers choose to place them into a healer role within the harem. If pressed into battle, this hyena breed uses their natural glimpses of the future as well as techniques that do the same in order to dodge hits before they're thrown. Usually fighting from a distance and aiming to disable their opponents, they are adept at neutralizing opponents -particularly ferals for capture. Kaftara are also prudent when it comes to keeping feraldom at bay. With preferences that tend to conform to their tamer's, there seems to be no one favored position. Due to the breed's very low sleep requirements, they're also available as guards in the night.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, over the course of the past three-hundred years, people have developed a misunderstood view of the breed; they retain superstitious beliefs towards Kaftara, pointing towards them having a cause-and-effect relationship with disasters like earthquakes, hurricanes, or Widow attacks, which attributes to the hyena pokegirl's "bad luck" image. Particularly as some of the breed's feral calls resemble laughter, some are inclined to believe that the breed laughs at others' misfortune. In some areas the breed is blamed for attacks on humans, though generally speaking, ferals keep much the same disaster prevention mindset as their tamed sisters, and often these 'attacks' are mock charges or other intimidation factors to entice humans to move away from areas of danger. When large disasters are imminent, the breed tends to gather into groups of mostly feral individuals and use their siren-like howls to warn the area.**_

 _ **When not warning others of disaster, ferals of this oracle pokegirl breed are often found basking in the sun's rays from high vantage points, often the higher the better. The breed can feed on light energy, though often supplement this with foods that actually stimulate their taste buds. Ferals have been known to try chewing on a variety of items for the taste and to alleviate boredom, and sometimes accidentally eating said items or becoming sick from tasting the wrong thing. Mostly solitary and occasionally in pairs or parent-child groups, ferals of the breed tend to teleport at the first opportunity, making them an incredibly hard to capture feral.**_

 _ **Becoming an Abslut directly isn't often noted, but is more common with ancestry that contains the breed. The eyes of the thresholder are usually the first to show signs of the impending change by glowing slightly in dim light; followed by fur growth (if any) before the body changes shape (if any). Visions of the future begin to come to the thresholder as the ears migrate and tail grows, and usually the new pokegirl has a modicum of control over their powers by the time threshold completely finishes.**_


	12. Chapter 12:Sekhmet and Buzzbreast

"Fear will kill me, all I could be. Lift these sorrows. Let me breathe, could you set me free. Could you set me free!"- _ **Metalingus by Alter Bridge**_

 **Chapter 12: Sekhmet, Buzzbreast Hives and Killer Frost!**

A few months later in the pokegirl dimension, Naruto could be seen leaning back on the rails of a ship as he and his harem sailed towards the Dark Continent. Naruto was going here because he needed to finish out his harem. So far he had Laura, Karin, Tsukiko, Hikari and the recent addition to his harem. Macavity otherwise known as Hecate. The cleric of chaos pokegirl had come to him a month after Hikari had joined the family. He and Renamon had been taking down a rather large group of Team Rocket goons and Naruto had gotten bored so he had started combining his Hyoton and Mokuton and turning the fools and their pokegirls into eternally frozen plants or trees.

Renamon had digivolved into Kyuubimon and had taken down a great number of the goons when Macavity had shown up and started to kill the rest. Naruto had been confused until Macavity had started bombarding him with questions. Naruto had rolled his eyes and answered as many questions as he felt like answering which included if he thought that he had the ability to get other legendaries pregnant. He didn't know the answer to this one so he had shrugged. Apparently it was a good enough for her as she had snatched one of his pokeballs from him and had put herself in it. He and his Renamon along with the one still alive and awake Rocket grunt had blinked when she did this and the Rocket Grunt had gasped when she stayed captured.

Naruto had then decapitated the grunt and picked up her pokeball. He had after meeting back up with the girls had checked into a pokecenter and let her out of her ball. She had glomped him which was rather strange considering how fucking tall she was. His face was basically buried in her breast. He had after managing to get himself free from her he had sat down and asked her some questions of his own, mainly why in the hell did she just join his harem. She had purred and explained that she wanted to bear his kids and that she'd pull her own weight if he allowed her into his harem. Naruto had looked her in the eyes and told her "Sure Whatever."

She had cheered and then started a taming session that somehow ended up as a orgy, involving Anko and her team, Kurenai and her Littletit, Yugao and her Pidgeota and Sphinx, Kin and her Milktit and Geogal. Plus Karin, Laura and Hikari. Naruto had been tired the next morning so he decided to watch Anko take on a gym with her Whorizard, Mac and her Shinryu, Charlie. Naruto had no clue how Anko had a full harem before he did, but didn't really care as her team was part of his family and were very loyal. While he had been watching her do so, he had asked his mom who she thought could round out his harem. Kushina without missing a beat had said "Sekhmet."

Naruto had been confused so he had pulled out his pokedex and looked up said pokegirl. He had whistled as she did sound like the powerhouse to round off his team. So after congratulation Anko and her girls on their win, he had asked Macavity if she could locate Sekhmet for him. She had nodded and told him she would for a price. Naruto had already guessed that she wanted a taming session for the info and he was right. So after creating a nice boat with the other girls and packing enough food for them all and some gear to catch any food they may need on the trip, they set out with Macavity guiding the boat. Karin was actually the captain of their little ship which Naruto got to name. He had named it the SSRV Ramen. All of his girls had sweat dropped hearing this and Karin had said he was addicted to the most idiotic thing. Naruto had laughed and stepped onto the ship.

The others were doing various things on the ship. Kurenai was sun bathing in her modified kimono while her Littletit rubbed sun tan lotion into her skin. Anko was in the quarters fucking the brains out of her harem. Yugao was in just a tight pair of pants as she practiced her sword styles. Kin was playing a game of chess with Laura, both girls in bikinis. Tsukiko was watching Yugao's moves with hearts for eyes. Hikari was down in the freezer he had created just for her, most likely drinking a cold beverage. Naruto laying his head back blinked when Macavity plopped down in his lap. Groaning he looked her in the eyes and asked "What's wrong Hecate?"

She nuzzling his face said "Naruto-kun Karin says we're approaching another ship. She says they're pirates and wants you to take care of them."

Naruto hearing this sighed and got up while switching places with a clone. Walking to the front of the ship he summoned Alduin and drew the mighty blade. He shutting his eyes and summoning his godly chakra felt all of the eyes on the ship set on him and even felt Anko stop the taming session. He slowly opening his eyes said " **Kenjutsu: Downfall of the Arrogant King Jutsu**!"

He then unleashed an attack so powerful and devastating the very ocean trembled and the sky darkened. The incoming pirate ship didn't have a snowballs chance in hell as the attack slammed down on it. Naruto sealing Alduin back up turned around easily ignoring the screams of anguish of the crew. Macavity with wide eyes asked "What in my fluffy ass?"

Renamon having seen her god/lover do things like this many times said "Naruto-kun is literally a stone's throw away from being a god of his own. Moves like that will soon be signature."

Macavity turning to the others asked the smiling Hikari asked "Is what the yellow talking fox said true?"

Hikari nodding said "Yes Hecate, our tamer is almost powerful enough to be a god."

Naruto was about to return to his seat when Yugao said "Naruto-kun spar with me."

Naruto turning to her said "Spar with one of my clones Yu-chan I'm trying to think of a game plan for the Dark Continent."

Yugao pouted and grabbed one of Naruto's clones but not before saying "You owe me a taming session later Naruto-kun."

He sitting down shut his eyes and started coming up with various plans, some simple other's complex.

They would arrive 2 days later and Naruto was instantly on guard. With good reason as he felt eyes on him and he didn't like being watched. Laura was in front of him on guard from any ambush attacks from the supposed Sanctuary. Karin was leaping through the trees along with the other kunoichi from his world as they watched his back from above. Tsukiko was behind him also on guard as she wouldn't let anything harm her tamer. Hikari was flying over head ready to unleash and artic nightmare on anyone trying to attack her tamer. Hecate was skipping happily beside him as she was sure Sanctuary wouldn't attack them. So far they hadn't come across any threats, but the feeling of being watched hadn't gone away. Suddenly Laura screamed "Something is approaching fast."

Naruto hearing this quickly summoned Shinku Kyuketsuki. Tsukiko got ready to attack. Naruto feeling something coming easily dodged what looked like a root. He slicing through this root looked up and found an Elf standing in a tree. He then dodged an attack from two Cheetaura. Tsukiko quickly engaged one of them while Laura attacked the other. This left Naruto with the Elf who said "Leave human as you have set foot in and Elf Sanctuary."

Naruto activating his Mokuton chakra said "How about no and fuck you."

He then stomped his foot down and the Elf gasped when large tree roots burst from the ground around him and shot towards her. She tried to dodge, but the roots were to fast and she ended up ensnared. The two Cheetaura were also ensnared by the roots. Naruto looking the Elf in the eyes asked "Who sent you?"

She glared and said "I'll never tell you human."

Naruto hearing this asked "Really, what if I set fire to this entire forest?"

She snorting said "You don't have a fire pokegirl to do so?"

Naruto chuckled and said "I don't need a fire pokegirl. I can so myself."

She and her minions laughed and said "Yeah right human. This forest is protected by an Elven Court and no human has the power to burn an entire forest."

Naruto chuckled and said "Normally you'd be correct but you see I'm no mere human."

He then surged his Enton chakra through his body and watched as the three wild pokegirl started to sweat. He then gaining a smirk that made Anko watching from the trees shiver in lust said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I've got a fire in my eyes."( **She-Venom "I've got a fire in my eyes. I'm burning brighter than the sunlight! Er I mean Fireflight song look it up"** )

He then clenched his fist as the three pokegirl blanched when it became coated in black flames. The Elf trembling asked "What are you?"

Hecate appearing eating an apple said "The son of Whore-Oh and my tamer."

Naruto watched as all three pokegirl's turned so white they made Orochimaru look tan as the now terrified Elf asked "Why are you here Naruto-sama?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and asked "Why did I go from human to Naruto-sama?"

A Cheetaura said "Lady Sekhmet was informed by Lady Whore-Oh that her child was coming to add her to his harem."

Naruto blinked and asked "Really then why did you three attack me?"

The other Cheetaura whimpering said "We weren't told what you looked like."

Naruto blinked as this did make sense. He sighing asked "Where is Sekhmet?"

The Elf said "She's waiting for you with her most powerful guards in the plains of the Dark Continent."

Naruto nodding turned and said "My roots will let you free once my group is 3 miles away."

He sensing her fear rising said "Don't worry my group moves fast, and will move even faster now that we know where Sekhmet is."

The Elf's eyes widened when Naruto and his group actually turned into blurs as they moved towards the plains. Not long later the three pokegirls were freed and the Elf said "There goes Lady Sekhmet's match."

A day later Naruto and his group arrived in the plains and Naruto's eyes bulged out spotting Sekhmet surrounded by six very powerful Lioness. She was a very tall dark skinned woman reminding him of his mom's god form. Hell she even had the long black hair. Macavity giggled and asked "Like what you see Naruto-kun."

Naruto shaking his head said "Okay mom has very good taste in women, that's for sure."

Yugao and the others all snorted and said "Like mother like son."

He hearing this was confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Kurenai giggled and said "You also have excellent taste in women Naruto-kun as you did pick all of us."

He blinked and said "Oh right."

He shrugged and then walked out on the plain, Macavity skipping beside him. Laura was about to follow when her nose caught the scent of a super powered human. She shifting her eyes to Anko saw the woman nod at her. Both females then took off towards the scent, along with Kin. The others went with Naruto as he walked towards Sekhmet. Naruto spotting one of the Lioness getting ready to attack him, already had a plan for her. He waited until the pokegirl pounced before he stomped his foot down and smirked as thick roots wrapped around the shocked Lioness and forced her to the ground. He noticed how the other five instantly noticed this and got ready to attack him. Rolling his eyes he said " **Mokuton: Far Reaches of the Lonely Goddess Jutsu**!"

The Lioness didn't even see it coming when several large roots shaped like human hands wrapped around them and pinned them to the ground. This finally got Sekhmet's attention as she set her eyes on him. She spotting Hecate asked "Who is this human you have brought here Macavity?"

His chaos driven Pokegirl giggled and said "I'm here with my tamer to add you to his harem."

Sekhmet blinked several times and asked "You have an tamer?"

Macavity nodding glomped Naruto ignoring that his head was again lodged into her breast said "This is my wonderful tamer right here and he's super special."

Naruto using the replacement jutsu with Karin shook his head and said "Hecate you really need to stop doing that."

Karin getting herself free wiped her bloody nose away and said "I don't mind when she does that Naruto-sama."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Of course you don't I always switch places with you and for some reason you love big bouncy breast which Hecate has."

Macavity giggling said "She likes them because most of your girls have big bouncy breast."

Naruto was about to argue when Yugao said "She's right you know. We do have big bouncy breast, with Nai-chan and Hecate-chan having the largest pair."

Naruto sweat dropped and was again about to say something when Sekhmet asked "Did you say his name is Naruto?"

Everyone blinked and he nodded. She smiled and said "You're the one I've been waiting for."

Naruto asked "What do you mean?"

She laughed and said "Your mother told me that you'd come to add me to your harem and I decided to wait for you."

Naruto hearing this asked "So you're willing to join my family?"

She nodded and said "Yes but only if you defeat me in battle."

Naruto blinked and asked "You want to fight with me?"

Sekhmet nodded and said "Yes as your mother informed me that you were from a different dimension where men and women fight each other with amazing powers."

She gaining a predatory look in her eyes said "She also showed me your battle with Articunt over there."

Naruto asked "And?"

She licked her lips and said "It made me want you and no matter how many of the tamers I have here to help keep my girls tame I took to bed my inner fire wouldn't go out as I could only see you."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and said "Sounds like you got it bad for me?"

She nodded and said "My loins hunger for you, but only if you prove yourself worthy as a fighter will I allow myself to be tamed by you."

Naruto nodded and said "Alright we'll fight after Laura, Anko and Kin come back from wherever they went."

Yugao blinked and asked "How did you?"

Naruto holding up his hand said "My connection with all of you allows me to feel when one or more of you aren't with the group."

Kurenai blinked and asked "Does that mean that you can feel what we feel?"

Naruto shaking his head said "No, but I can make educated guess about that. What it means is that no matter how far or in what dimension you girls are I'll always be able to find you and if you're in need of it rescue you."

Karin hearing this gained hearts for eyes and said "You're so dreamy Naruto-kun. Like a knight in shining armor."

Naruto rolled his eyes knowing that Karin was going to react like that. He blinked when his three missing girls appeared holding a woman with long platinum blonde hair that was the same color of ice. Her skin was pale, like none he had ever seen before. She had a body like Kurenai before the transformation. She was dressed in a dark blue shoulder less top, that hugged her like it was skin tight. She was of course unconscious and Naruto could see the cuts and gashes caused by Laura and Kin. Naruto looking Anko in the eyes asked "Was she hostile?"

Anko nodding said "She tried to freeze us."

She then shivered and said "I'm still cold from that bitch."

Naruto hugging her and applying a thin layer of Enton chakra to his body smiled when Anko purred and said "Ooh so warm."

He ending the hug turned to Sekhmet who asked "Are you ready now?"

He shedding his shirt and jacket asked Laura "Do you think I should take off the gravity and weight seals and should I use my swords?"

Laura and the others all except for Renamon, Hecate, Hikari and Tsukiko nodded. Naruto feeling the nods released the gravity and weight seals before asking "Which two?"

Kurenai quickly before the others could answer said "Alduin and Grey Sword."

Nodding he unsealed both weapons but blinked when he heard his mom say " _Baby you might need to digivolve for this battle as Sekhmet is nothing to play with. Hell if I had to give her a rank I'd rank her an triple S-rank_."

Naruto hearing this whistled and asked "What level?"

Kushina giggling said "I _believe it's time for the readers to witness your first Mega Digivolution and Lady She-Venom please make it a good one_."

Naruto sweat dropped as his mom had just broke the fourth wall. Shaking his head he dropped into his two sword stance ignoring the fact that Yugao had a camera rolling to record this fight. Sekhmet with glowing eyes shifted into battle form and said "This is gonna be exciting."

She then charged towards Naruto who dashed forward to counter her. The ground shook when her claws clashed with the blade of Alduin. She swinging with other hand watched as Naruto countered with Grey Sword. Naruto then kicking her in the head jumped into the air and swinging both mighty swords said " **Two Sword Style: Bite of the Nibi**!"

Sekhmet gained wide eyes when the monstrous jaws of a flaming cat appeared and tried to bite down on her. She rolling to the side watched as the attack burned the ground where she had been. Laughing she leapt into the air to attack Naruto, who rolled out of the way. This is what she had wanted though as she with her tail slapped both of hi swords away. Naruto landing without either sword blurred through handsigns. He slamming his hands on the ground said " **Combination Jutsu: Mokuton and Enton; Valley of the Damned Jutsu**!"

Eyes widened and jaws dropped when the ground was ripped open by burning roots that tried and failed to latch onto Sekhmet. Naruto ignored this as he blurred through even more handsigns. He landing on rabbit said " **Combination Jutsu: Hyoton and Mokuton: Shards of the Motherland Jutsu!** "

Sekhmet gasped when the roots exploded into millions of gorgeous shards. All eyes widened when Naruto smirked and said " **Combination Jutsu: Bakuton, Mokuton, Enton and Hyoton: Explosion of the Primordial God Jutsu!** "

Jaws dropped when the shards literally started exploding with enough force to create small holes in the space-time continuum. Ra gaped not knowing that her baby had this kind of power or that he had access to the Explosion Release. Sekhmet flipping into the air unleashed a roar causing the bubbles to vanish and then tried to slam down on Naruto, who flipped out of the way just in time. She not letting up tried to slice him up. He managed to pull out a kunai and counter every slash. She then tried her Seed Bomb on him. He countered with a very powerful stream of fire, followed by a earth chakra enhanced punch. This punch sent her flying. She flipping unleashed a Legendary Lioness's Roar. Naruto creating a barrier around himself felt the barrier shake from the power behind the roar. Shaking his head and dropping the barrier he was bent over and then launched into the air from a deadly pounce. Naruto in the air, felt his bones creak from the attack he had just been hit with. Shaking his head he jumped even higher into the air and sent several clones to do as his mother told him. Sekhmet knowing that she was facing clones wondered what Naruto was doing.

Off to the side recording/watching the battle Kurenai rubbing the back of the recent addition to her harem a Milktit named Hinata said "Naruto-kun is about to digivolve."

Anko sucking on the nipple of her Whorizard said "I wonder what level he's going to be."

Yugao nuzzling the recent addition to her harem a Hound she had named Hitomi said "Most likely a Mega."

Kin bouncing in the lap of her Kangasscunt named Taylor said "Naruto-sama is so amazing."

Laura looking down at the now awake woman said "Of course he is."

Karin groping Tsukiko's breast and nibbling on her neck asked "What are we gonna tell the people back in our home dimension about our transformations?"

All of the females from said dimension all blinked. Hikari drinking a cold beverage and ignoring Hecate's constant moans of pleasure asked "Why did you name your Milktit Hinata?"

Kurenai hearing this question blushed while Anko giggled and said "Because Nai-chan just realized that her sisterly feelings for her student have blossomed into romantic feelings, but said student is now in a relationship with another of her students."

Kurenai's blush darkened and she sent a glare at Anko who snickered. Yugao answering Karin's question said "We say it's a blessing from Ra or Naruto-kun gave us his bloodline when we officially laid claim to him."

Karin nodded and turned to Hecate who was moaning from the epic battle she was witness to and asked "Is this pleasurable to you?"

Hecate nodding with hearts for eyes said "This is the most amazing and pleasurable thing I have ever seen."

The woman still watching the clones battle Sekhmet asked "What the hell is going on?"

Laura looking down at her said "Our lover is battling a legendary trying to add her to his harem?"

The woman giving her a plain look asked "What?"

Kin sighing said "It'll be explained later."

The woman nodding blinked when a immense power could be felt and a female voice said " _ **Digivolution in Progress**_!"

All eyes turned to the sky hearing this

Naruto having once again tapped into the Light of Digivolution was now wrapped in a large cocoon of light and energy. His form started to warp and bend as it changed. The form then grew as it gained height. The form was soon 9 feet tall. It then gained four pair of arms. The form then gained a feminine, but also feline form. Long thick hair grew from it's skull that quickly took a form with half of it over the face. Thick feline ears appeared in said hair. What looked like two eyes formed on the visible side of the face, with one eye being vertically above the other. Thick golden armor appeared that started with a golden bustier. This armor formed until it stopped just below her stomach. A silver scaled skirt appeared then and framed her hips. A pair of golden tights appeared on the legs and the scale pattern returned. No shoes appeared but the clawed human-like feline feet could be seen. Behind this figure what looked like one long tail could be seen. This was proven wrong when the single tail transformed into ten luxurious tails. The light then vanished and Kushina's voice said " _ **Naruto Digivolve into Phantom Juu-Neckomatamon, Personification of Lust, Embodiment of Greed and Fiend of Pleasure**_!"

Naruto in his new form sweat dropped and asked "What the fucking hell mom?"

Ra giggled and said " _Don't worry Sochi, this isn't your main Mega Digivolution, just a little diversion_."

Naruto sighing dropped down to the ground ignoring how almost all eyes widened comically and Hecate gained hearts for eyes. Kurenai with a blush on her face asked "How does your new form feel Naruto-kun?"

Naruto giving her a plain look said "It feels like I'm a fucking Neckomata with ten tails."

Yugao and Hecate giggled and said "I think it's hot."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Sekhmet and said "I apologize in advance for this but I'd rather not be in this form for too long."

Naruto's eyes then glowed and he vanished. The next thing anyone knew Sekhmet was high in the air. Naruto then appeared behind her with Grey Sword in his hands. The sword actually shifted into a very specific whip that Anko was known to use. It was the cat of nine tails whip. Naruto letting this whip around Sekhmet and watching as it slithered into the legendary pokegirl's most intimate places said " _ **Pleasure of the Afterlife!**_ "

Sekhmet stood no chance in hell as her pleasure sensors was hit by 10,000 volts of electricity and she was brought to the most mind shattering orgasm in all of the dimensions. This orgasm forced her back into her human form. She was then gently set down as Naruto returned back to his normal form. He walking over to her with a pokeball gently pressed it against her forehead. She went inside of the ball and it didn't shake once. Meaning she was captured without a trouble. Smiling he picked it up and said "Finally my first team is complete. I even have a name for her. She'll be Celine."

He then walked over to the group to notice the woman from before looking at him with wide eyes he asked "So she's awake?"

They all nodded and he was about to say something when he was glomped by Hecate who said "I need to be tamed now Naruto-kun."

He sweat dropped and asked "Who else?"

His sweat drop grew when almost everyone raised their hands. The only person who didn't raise their hands was Killer Frost and that's because she had no clue what it meant to be tamed. He shaking his head said "Fucking Nympho."

2 days later and Naruto smiled as Killer Frost after explaining everything and having things explain to her, had jumped his bones when he had informed her that he thought she was badass. She had then like the others transformed into a pokegirl. She was Wendigal and was Kin's 4th Pokegirl. Somehow Killer Frost had bonded with the both of them and wanted to stay with the group. Naruto already had 6 pokegirls so Kin had taken her into her harem and Killer Frost had adjusted easily. Right now the group was on their way to a Buzzbreast Hive that Celine had told them about. Celine like Hecate and Hikari was walking behind or beside him.

He looking at said girls smiled as he had applied the gravity and weight seals onto them. Hikari had easily adjusted to the weight seals, but the gravity seals were kicking her ass. Hecate hadn't adjusted to either seal yet and Celine was literally dragging behind them. Renamon had decided to go the realm of the gods. Naruto blinked when Karin groaned and asked "Why are we all going to the Buzzbreast?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Because Kurenai-hime wants a Buzzbreast and Yugao-hime wants a BuzzQueen."

Laura agreeing with her harem sister said "That does not explain why we're all going?"

Naruto said "We're all going because we're family and families stick together."

Karin huffed and said "I really hate insects Naruto-kun."

Laura nodding said "I also."

Naruto shaking his head said "Don't worry you two, we'll be in and out in no time."

Kin said "Actually Naruto-sama I've decided to make a Killerbreast my 5th pokegirl."

Naruto hearing this sweat dropped and said "Never mine. You two can go join Renamon in the realm of the Gods as it's about time for us to return anyway."

The two girls nodded and Kurenai pouted as she said "I only have 2 pokegirls Naruto-kun."

Naruto shaking his head said "You have 3 right now as Kaa-chan has one in the realm of the gods for you."

Kurenai hearing this beamed at first until she said "I'll still only have four."

Naruto shaking his head said "No as I'm pretty sure we're being followed by a certain Elf we've met."

Kurenai hearing this smiled as that would make five and she knew she could get someone from their dimension as her sixth and final pokegirl. Truthfully she was hoping for Hinata or maybe a branch member of the Hyuga. Kin said "This will be my 5th and Kushina-sama has my 6th."

Yugao said "4th and Kushina-sensei most likely has my 5th."

Anko having a full harem giggled and said "Me and Naruto-kun have full harems and my lovely Mackenzie or Mac was given to me by Kushina-chan."

Yugao pouting asked "How come she got her pokegirl from Kushina-sensei before we did?"

Naruto shrugged and said "I have no clue, but my guess is Anko-hime pestered the shit out of mom until she was so annoyed she caved."

Anko beamed and said "Yup."

Everyone sweat dropped and the sweat drop grew when Kushina said " _ **Ya damn right she pestered me until I was ready to transport her to space and cackle with glee as she slowly suffocated**_."

Naruto said "Okay ignoring that Kaa-chan said she wanted to kill Anko, let's get this job done and get back to our dimension."

Everyone nodded as Kurenai said "It's a good thing we're right in front of the Buzzbreast hive."

Naruto unsealing Alduin and Shinku Kyuketsuki said "Alright let's this done."

 **Hello it's themightyshevenom13 here with the 12th chapter of Son Of Ra. In this chapter we have more antics of Naruto and his harem. Naruto completes his first harem, Killer Frost arrives, we witness the first MEGA Digivolution. It's not the main one but it is still a powerful one. Yeah Anko pestered the hell out of Kushina so that she could have a full harem. Next chapter is the return to Konoha and some filler before the finals and the invasion. So myself and Lola are working on two new dual projects. First is our Naruto/Resident Evil/Underworld crossover that's gonna be called Resident Naruko/Naruto. The next is a Naruto/DBZ/Shadow of Mordor/Mortal Kombat X/High School DXD crossover. It's either gonna be called Naruko: Shadow of Destruction or The Youngest Cold(Frieza's family). When we work out the title and get the first chapter decided we'll let you know. Until then, Rage on my rebellious little Klyntar.**


End file.
